Angel Azul
by FlorenciaVII7
Summary: Durante el reinado de Saga en el santuario, se encuentra con una vieja amiga que le robo el corazon hace mucho, pero ella siente un terrible dolor al recordar que su libertad fue arrebetada por el.
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Azul**

Durante el reinado de Saga en el santuario, se encuentra con una vieja amiga que le robo el corazon hace mucho, pero ella siente un terrible dolor al recordar que su libertad fue arrebetada por el.

Bueno como sabran es mi primer fanfic, esto es algo de historia de Saint Seiya y su autor es Masami Kurumada, algunos personajes no son mios (bueno solamente dos o tres son mios), OC x Saga (soy nueva asi que siempre me equivoco) Disfruten.

* * *

_"Desde que nací, siempre vi que el mundo era como una jaula... pero perdí mi libertad... gracias a ese hombre..."_

_Cap 1: Reencuentro._

Miraba todo a su alrededor, veía como la gente la miraba con asco y le daban ganas de matarlos, lo único que la calmaba era mirar el cielo, se sentía libre de esas miradas, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

_ Hermana, debemos irnos.

La joven miro su hermana, eran gemelas, pero tenía ojeras oscuras, piel pálida, ojos marrones oscuros sin brillo y un cabello marrón oscuro desordenado que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, en su frente había una cicatriz en forma de espinas que estaba cubierta por el flequillo desordenado que tenía y tenia la boca cocida, formando una sonrisa, por el maltrato que tuvo.

_ Ya voy Flor, no me digas hermana porque nos están buscando y además seriamos llamadas zombies por nuestros ojos, llámame por mi nombre.

_ De acuerdo, Eco.

Eco era la hermana gemela de Flor, pero ninguna de las dos sabe quien nació primero. Ella tenia el cabello blanco nieve lacio corto desmechado y cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojeras claras, piel pálida, ojos azul oscuro sin brillo como los de su hermana, pero tenia la misma cicatriz, solo que esta estaba alrededor de su cuello cubierta por un vendaje y tenia la misma sonrisa cocida que su hermana.

Habían escapado de su hogar por el maltrato que recibían de su familia, por tener la habilidad de sentir, como ellas lo llamarían, auras que representaban las vidas de las personas, eran perseguidas por ser acusadas de asesinato, pero ellas no habían matado a nadie, pasaron 8 años y seguían siendo perseguidas, pero después de un tiempo dejaron el caso cerrado. Llegaron a Rodorio en la noche, no descansaron y siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada al Santuario de Ahtena vigilada por guardias.

_ ¿Como vamos a entrar? La entrada esta vigilada.

_ Entonces tendremos que distraerlos.

Comenzó a emanar un aura fría, creando una ilusión hacia los guardias, lograron distraerlos y entrar sin problemas, pero fue muy corta su suerte, ya que el caballero de plata, Shaina, las encontró cuando intentaban buscar un escondite.

_ ¿Quienes son ustedes invasores?

Se prepara para atacar, ambas voltean y la ven, por suerte no las reconocio, ya que tenian capuchas que le cubrian todo el cuerpo y la mitad de la cara, mostrando solamente los labios.

_ ¿Que hacemos? Su aura es fuerte.

_ Es obvio, la distraemos y nos escondemos hasta ir por la cabeza de ese hombre.

Shaina queda algo sorprendida al sentir el Cosmos de ambas chicas.

_ Así que pueden ver mi Cosmos. ¿Quienes son estas niñas? Sus Cosmos son muy grandes, es comparable a un cabellero dorado.

Ambas hermanas se preparan para atacar, por lo que escucharon supieron que las auras que veian era lo que llamaban Cosmos, pero decidieron atacar a distancia.

_ Vamos.

_ Si.

Empiesan a elevar su Cosmos, concentrandolos en el punto de ataque.

_ ¡Sombra de engranajes!

_ ¡Hielo Eterno!

Los ataques se fusionan, forman glaciares oscuros y lograron alejar a la amazona, comenzaron a correr pero fueron rodeadas por soldados, aunque los derrotan con un solo golpe y siguen corriendo, pero aun estaban exaustas por no haber descansado. Habian pasado dos horas y seguian corriendo, ambas hermanas estaban exaustas y no podrian seguir peleando.

_ Hermana, ya no puedo seguir, estoy agotada, debemos buscar un lugar para descanzar.

Eco miro a su hermana agotada por correr y pelear, ella comenzaba a sentirse agotada y decidio buscar un lugar en donde dormir sin que se dieran cuenta de ellas.

_ Tranquila, podremos descanzar en el templo de Aries, al parecer todos en el Santuario pueden sentir nuestro Cosmos, debemos aprender a disminuir nuestro poder, sino nos costara nuestra libertad. Rapido! Casi llegamos!.

Subir las escaleras hizo que se agotaran mas, pero lograron llegar al templo y decidieron dormir en la habitacion, ya que al parecer, nadie custodiaba el templo.

_ Es cierto que el caballero de Aries esta en Jamir, nos da una ventaja de usar su templo como escondite, pero ahora descancemos Flor, dentro de unas horas todo estara bien.

_Si, buenas noches hermana.

_Descanza.

Cerraron la puerta con llave y corrieron las cortinas para que nadie las viera y se las arreglaron para dormir, dejandose caer en los sueños. Pensaron que todo estaria bien, pero alguien supo que estaban escondidas en el templo, alguien a quien Eco odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzo a amanecer, Eco desperto al ver un rayo de luz que provenia de la ventana, vio a su hermana que aun estaba dormida y no quiso moletarla, ambas estaban palidas del cansancio. Sintio que alguien se acercaba al templo, ya que durante la noche logro poner trampas cerca de la puerta.

_ (Rapido, vayanse, hemos estado huyendo desde hace años, pero por suerte aprendimos a usar nuestro poder, claro que a mi me toco la peor de las suertes, maldigo al destino por haber hecho esto a mi y a mi hermana)

Espero hasta que se fueran pero siguieron ahi, Flor habia despertado hace unos minutos y se entero de que las habian encontrado, ya no podrian seguir peleando, pues no habian comido nada desde hace dias y por el cansancio no podrian huir.

_ ¿Que hacemos? hemos agotado lo que quedaba de nuestra energia, y no hemos comido nada desde hace una semana, apenas hemos logrado dormir.

_ No podemos seguir encerradas, si seguimos en este estado moriremos de hambre, pero tampoco quiero estar encerrada en una jaula!.

Pensar en eso las puso entre la espada y la pared, no lograron aguantar y se desmayaron, dejando que los soldados las capturaran y llevaran a la enfermeria. Flor y Eco despertaron pero aun estaban con una apariencia muy palida, pero tenian su condicion de salud terrible, tenian brasaletes que les impedia usar su Cosmos, algunas partes de sus cuerpos estaban vendadas y habian cambiado sus ropas, escucharon que alguien se acercaba, eran dos doncellas que traian bandejas con comida.

_ Buenos dias, veo que han descansado bien.

Eco estaba algo confundida y al mismo tiempo enojada por los brasaletes, seguidamente le hace una pregunta a la doncella.

_ Disculpe, pero cuanto tiempo hemos quedado inconcientes?

_ Tres dias, el patriarca las vio en un estado lamentable y decidio mantenerlas vajo su vigilancia, vendra dentro de un momento, con permiso.

Ambas reaccionaron distinto, pero Eco estaba aun mas furiosa al escuchar la noticia, quiso destruir los brasaletes y escapar cuanto antes con su hermana, pero no pudo, sabiendo que serian perseguidas de nuevo. Las doncellas se retiraron dejando el alimento, por lo que comenzaron a comer despacio. Habia pasado una hora y Flor decidio dormir un rato mas, mientras que Eco decidio esperar a que "esa" persona viniera, pero se distrajo viendo el cielo desde la ventana.

_ De seguro estara tomando vino con otra de sus sirvientas y haciendo su nidito de amor con ellas, en verdad es un estupido acosador pervertido, agradesco a los dioses que me escape y no termine como ellas.

_ Es porque Quiss guardarte para un caso especial, pero usted dice que agradesco ESO mi, me gusta verte enojado.

Escuchar eso la puso avergonzada como un tomate y grito en forma aguda que por accidente, desperto a su hermana de un golpe.

_ Tttt tu - tu ... MADLITO, NO me asusta campana TE cortó la cabeza!.

_ Hermana, lo conoces?

_ Si... lamentablemente, lo conosco desde hace 8 años, de seguro escuchaste la historia que te conte de "ese hombre".

Flor quedo sorpendida al recordar el dolor de su hermana en aquel entonces.

_ Acaso el es... ese hombre?

Eco asiente en silencio, mostrando una mirada melancolica y triste al recordar su pasado. El patriarca impostor se saca el casco y la mira, mostrandose unos ojos rojos y un cabello color negro acompañado con una sonrisa malvada, acariciandole el rostro palido de la joven, conservando la melancolia en su rostro.

_ Al fin regresaste, mi angel azul.

_ Saga ...

Sin darse cuenta derrama una lagrima por el dolor que tuvo que resistir por tanto tiempo, estaba frente a la persona que la habia lastimado, que le habia arrebatado su libertad y sin darse cuenta, su corazon comenzaba a sentirse raro al sentir contacto con la mano de aquella persona.

_ Mph, pasaron 8 años y no cambiaste nada, no vengas aqui como si fueramos parientes o algo asi, acosador pervertido.

Al escuchar eso, Flor solto una risa que la hizo explotar, pero se tapo la boca para no interrumpir el ambiente.

_ (Acosador, pervertido... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hermana, si que eres buena poniendo apodos).

Eco se empezaba a incomodar, mostrando mas enojo que de costumbre, haciendo que se levantara de la cama, agarrando el casco y la mascara de patriarca y poniendolas en la cabeza y cara de Saga, agarrandolo del brazo y llevarlo fuera de la habitacion.

_ Hasta que no haya mejorado, no vengas, o sino terminare arrancandote la cabeza.

Aun emanando un aura asesina, el patriarca impostor mostrando una sonrisa, satisfecho por la respuesta de la muchacha, le acaricia una vez mas el rostro.

_ Te has vuelto fuerte, pero no dejare de insistir, hasta que al fin seas mia.

De mala gana, le aleja la mano y se encierra en la habitacion, golpeando furiosa la pared causando algunas grietas.

_ Hermana...

_ Tch, despues de tantos años, aun sigues siendo repugnante Saga...desearia que nada de esto hubiera pasado!.

Vuelve a reintagrarse en la cama, tratando de volver a dormir y olvidar lo sucedido y preguntandose porque sintio esas palpitaciones.

* * *

**Bueno para algunos les explicare la duda del nombre (por las dudas) en el que me inspire: Eco (en en griego antiguo, Ἠχώ: _Êkhố_) es una ninfa de la montaña del monte Helicon que amaba su propia voz. Fue criada por ninfas y educada por las Musas. era una ninfa de cuya boca salían las palabras más bellas jamás nombradas. En cuanto a las palabras ordinarias, se oían de forma más placentera. Esto molestaba a Hera, celosa de que Zeus, su marido, pudiera cortejarla como a otras ninfas. Y así sucedió. Cuando Hera descubrió el engaño, castigó a Eco quitándole la voz y obligándola a repetir la última palabra que decía la persona con la que mantuviera la conversació de tomar la iniciativa en una conversación, limitada sólo a repetir las palabras ajenas, Eco se apartó del trato humano. Retirada en el campo, Eco se enamoró del hermoso pastor Narciso, hijo de la ninfa Leiriope de Tespia y del dios-rio Cefiso. Eco lo seguía todos los días sin ser vista, pero uno de ellos, debido a una impertinencia al pisar una rama, Narciso la descubrió. Eco buscó ayuda de los animales del bosque como ninfa que era, para que le comunicaran a Narciso el amor que ella sentía, ya que ella no podía contarlo. Una vez que Narciso supo esto, se rió de ella, y Eco volvió a su cueva y permaneció allí hasta morir.**

**Tambien me habia inspirado en Echo de Pandora Hearts: La sirviente personal de Vincent. Ella no tiene emociones, como una marioneta, y toma las palabras de Vincent como leyes. Oz la llama "Echo-chan". Lucha con cuchillas que salen de sus largas mangas. Puede parecer que Vincent la atesora, pero realmente no se preocupa mucho.**

Perdon si esta algo incompleto, soy nueva y me costara hacerlo bien, ya hare otro capitulo. espero que lo disfruten, saludos n_n.


	2. Fuerza y Justicia

Bueno, perdón si me tarde esque la escuela me esta matando el cerebro XD me volví zombie XD XD, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Fuerza y Justicia

Había pasado una semana desde que Eco y Flor estaban bajo vigilancia, pero Eco seguía molesta por la visita anterior del "patriarca", que incluso llegaba a acosarla, cosa que terminaba con una paliza doble de las jóvenes. Como ya no podrían seguir ocultando su existencia, decidieron entrenar para obtener las Armaduras de Pavo Real y de Horologium, tenían las llaves para que pudieran volver a ser libres, por lo que habían entrenado lo suficiente para hacer frente a un ejercito completo, eso puso de celos a los aspirantes y soldados, por fortuna tenían puestas sus mascaras. Había llegado el día en que conseguirían sus armaduras, el combate empezó y habían derrotado a sus contrincantes de un solo golpe, lo que dejo a todos los espectadores asombrados con la boca abierta y haber ganado las armaduras sin ningún problema, presentando la las nuevas amazonas, Eco de Pavo Real y Flor de Horologium, mientras que Saga, en su personalidad buena, dibujaba una sonrisa orgullosa detrás de la mascara por Eco, pero su otra personalidad dibujo la misma sonrisa, pero llena de maldad y del deseo de poseerla. Era de día y ambas se fueron a entrar en calor para comenzar la mañana.

_ Hermana, crees que si nosotras logramos convertirnos en caballeros dorados, ¿podremos ser fuertes y servir a la diosa Athena?

Ambas se habían sacado las mascaras, ya que estaban en un lugar alejado de los hombres. La mascara de Eco tenia dibujada dos líneas azul oscuro debajo de ambos ojos como si fueran lágrimas, mientras que la mascara de Flor tenia dibujada una sonrisa rojo oscuro.

_ Si, de eso no hay duda…pero si lo logramos podremos irnos a ver el mundo, siempre quise ir a Canadá.

_Yo desearía ir a Paris, como algunos dicen es el país mas romántico.

_ Yo que tu no pensaría eso Flor, además escuche que el caballero de Acuario es francés, tal vez el te ayude con el idioma y el turismo.

_ ¿En serio? (con ojos llenos de brillo por la noticia, mientras que a Eco se le forma una gota en la enciam).

_ Si, ¿pero sabes?, nos hemos acostumbrado al santuario desde hace un tiempo, pero esta es tu primera vez, aunque para mi es la segunda… ponte la mascara.

_ S-si.

Al sentir que alguien las estaba vigilando, se ponen las mascaras y capturan al intruso que las había seguido, que era un soldado.

_ ¡Dime quien te envío! Si no respondes será mejor que digas tus últimas palabras.

El soldado asustado por el poder abrumador de las jóvenes, decidió hablar.

_ E-patriarca me ordenó seguirlas para que no escaparan, pero por favor, no me maten.

Aunque llevara la mascara puesta, Eco soltó una ráfaga de aire helado furiosa que congelo el suelo, incluso las piernas del soldado, haciéndolo temblar del frío y del horror que ambas hermanas representaban.

_ Flor… vigila de que no se escape… iré a ver a una persona.

_ Si, ten cuidado hermana.

_ Descuida, ya estuve en peores condiciones.

Eco se va hacia los doce templos, que los pasa sin ningún problema, llegando a la recamara del patriarca donde los soldados abren la puerta y ella pasa sin ningún problema, fue caminando despacio y apago su Cosmos para que no notaran son presencia, pero no encontró a Saga en ningún lado, entonces escucho la risa de una de las doncellas, las vio y estaban al lado de Saga. Sin saber el porque, Eco sintió que se estaba destruyendo por dentro, al ver la imagen con sus propios ojos, sintió ira, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza, celos, odio, dolor, envidia, no aguanto mas y se fue caminando, su Cosmos cambio de odio a tristeza.

Al parecer aun sentía algo por aquel hombre que le había arrebatado su libertad, este percibió que su Cosmos había cambiado y fue a ver si estaba, pero se había ido, mientras se sentía mal por dentro. Eco fue bajando de los templos y se dirigió a donde se encontraban su hermana y el soldado, se sintió mal durante el camino, pero fue tal como dijo ella: "De seguro estará tomando vino con otra de sus sirvientas y haciendo su nidito de amor con ellas".

_ Al parecer… tenía razón… ¿porque me siento así? Al fin seré libre de ese hombre, ya no necesitare de el, pero… porque… porque… ¡PORQUE! ¿¡PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI!?... No entiendo…

Aunque no se hubiera sacado la mascara, comenzó a llorar, cuando llega al lugar donde entrenaba con su hermana, su actitud cambio.

_ Hermana… ¿que paso?

_ Flor… a partir de ahora… mataremos a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino… Mientras tu… (Dirigiéndose al soldado) ve a darle a ese asqueroso patriarca mi mensaje… que las herederas de Libra, lo castigaran en nombre de la diosa Athena, si dices quienes somos, no dudaremos en matarte… LARGATE!

El soldado obedece y sale corriendo hacia los doce templos, mientras las gemelas lo ven alejarse.

_ Hermana, creo que tendré que matarlo cuando le de el mensaje.

_ Si… cuando lo mates, asegúrate de que no te reconozca, cuando haya pasado esto, tendremos que entrenar más duro para poder rebelarnos y hacerles ver la escoria que llaman patriarca.

_ Si, mañana iré a entrenar a otro lugar, debemos despertar el poder de nuestra maldición.

Eco y Flor se cortan los vendajes del cuello y la frente, mostrando las cicatrices en forma de espina, pero en la frente de Flor decía debajo de las espinas la palabra Loveless, mientras que en Eco decía la palabra Beloved.

_ Es hora de mostrar nuestro poder, en nombre de la diosa Athena.

_ Por la paz y la justicia… Porque en nosotras… no existe el amor.

Ocultando sus sentimientos y mostrando unas miradas frías y decididas, el momento de rebelarse y de venganza había llegado. Cuando el soldado llego a darle la noticia al patriarca impostor, este reacciono de una manera sorprendida.

_ ¿¡Quienes fueron los que te dieron el mensaje!? (Si alguien se entera que Athena no esta aquí, mis planes se irán abajo).

_ ¡Su ilustrísima!, las personas que me dieron el mensaje fue-

Dos ráfagas de hielo y oscuridad destruyen el cuerpo del soldado en pedasos. Saga quedo aterrorizado por la muerte del soldado.

_ ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? Responde.

_ Le advertimos que si decía algo de nosotras, acabaría así… pero que tonto humano.

_ Es tal como lo deducimos… los humanos son herramientas que se destruyen fácilmente…

Se muestran ante el patriarca, pero tenían otros atuendos. Flor tenia una mascara-antifaz que le cubría la mitad de la cara, con una capucha negra, guantes negros y un vestido gris que hacia juego con el ropaje, mientras Eco vestía un kinomo blanco con bordajes azules oscuros, dentro de este tenia un yukata negro, una mascara azul oscura que solo tenia descubierta su boca, un listón gris oscuro que sostenía el kinomo y abajo estaba descalza.

_ ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

_ Mi nombre es Beloved (Eco)

_ Yo me llamo Loveless (Flor)

_ Sabemos quien eres patriarca, o debería decir, caballero Dorado de Géminis, Saga. Fuiste Tu Quien mato al Verdadero patriarca hace trece años, intentaste matar a Athena y acusaste a Aioros de Sagitario de traidor. Alguien como tu debe ser eliminado, porque eres la reencarnación mal.

_ ¿Eliminarme? Jajajajaja, ustedes mocosas no lo entenderían, yo soy el salvador que conquistara la tierra, veo que ustedes son las que se hacen llamar las herederas de Libra.

_ Beloved… este hombre esta loco (hermana, este tipo esta loco).

_ En efecto, Loveless (lose Flor, pero descuida, pronto podremos tomar su cabeza). Por ahora Saga, te estaremos observando desde lejos, desafortunadamente aun no estamos preparadas para enfrentarte, a veces me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Eco después de haberte visto con las doncellas.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas insinuando, mocosa?

_ Pronto sabrás la verdad, pero ahora tendrás que esperar.

Desaparecen de la vista de Saga, mientras este las ve desaparecer por las sombras, cae de su mejilla una lágrima, susurrando el nombre de una persona a quien quiso tanto.

_ Eco ...

Mientras que las hermanas vuelven al templo de Aries, Eco se prepara para que el momento de su venganza llegue.


	3. Un corazon Vacio

Capitulo 3: Un corazón vacío

Pasó una semana, los asesinatos de los soldados crecían a un número indefinido, Saga estaba más preocupado e irritable que las veces anteriores, pues había mandado a los soldados a investigar quienes eran las chicas, pero cada vez que enviaba a más soldados, acababan muertos, Flor se había ido del santuario (con permiso de el claro) con el pretexto de ir a una misión, sino que en realidad se iba del santuario para entrenar pero ella y Eco ocultaban sus otras identidades.

-¿Quienes son esas mujeres infernales? ¿Porque me conocen?

No se había dado cuenta, pero Eco estaba oculta detrás de los pilares, dibujando una sonrisa de victoria, su venganza estaba resultando tal como lo había planeado, incluso se había quedado a escuchar la discusión de la doble personalidad del hombre, ya que había desarrollado la habilidad de leer los corazones y mentes de sus oponentes.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Debiste haberlas dejado morir. Gracias a la presencia de esas gemelas, las otras harpías empeoran la situación.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quería dejarla morir, no quiero perderla de nuevo!

Eco se quedo algo dudosa por eso, preguntándose a si misma el porque no la dejo morir, si supo que estorbaría en sus planes y que debía deshacerse de ella, pero se había negado, sin saber la respuesta de esa pregunta que la estuvo incomodando desde que la habían llevado a la enfermería.

-OH, veo que después de haberle lastimado, aun sigues insistiendo que nunca la dejarías, no, aun seguimos insistiendo en poseerla.

-Por haberme dejado llevar por los celos, termine matando al único amigo que tenia. Después de eso… la había perdido.

_**Flaschback:**_

Ocho años antes de la trama actual, Eco había llegado al santuario por razones desconocidas incluso para si misma, solo tenia en la cabeza encontrar a su hermana. En aquel entonces tenia el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y siempre sonreía. Escucho pasos de alguien acercarse, no era más que su único amigo, Nishiki.

-Eco, vayamos a entrenar o nos castigaran con 70 lagartijas.

-Ya voy Nishiki, pero si tu no aguantas ni 90 lagartijas.

-No seas cruel (haciendo cara de angelito, pero no funcionaba en ella).

Cuando había llegado al santuario, se le permitió entrenar sola al igual que Nishiki, pero al tener problemas con la resistencia física, ambos decidieron ayudarse y habían avanzado bastante, volviéndose amigos, pero alguien los estaba observando con ojos llenos de celos y enojo.

Al caer la noche, unos soldados habían ido a la cabaña en donde los niños aprendices se hospedaban y habían dicho que el patriarca había llamado a Nishiki y a Eco sin saber el porque los llamo. Llegando a la entrada, los solados de apartan y esperan afuera, algo que los dejo extrañados, Eco sabia quien era el patriarca impostor, pero decidió no dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Nos llamo patriarca?

-(risa malvada) Es hora de que mueran.

Los soldados habían rodeado a los jóvenes sin dejar salida alguna.

-¡Una trampa!

-Muere…Nishiki.

Cegado por el enojo y los celos, Saga ataca al chico para terminar con su vida, pero no se había dado cuenta que antes de lanzar el ataque, unos cabellos blancos como la nieve había sido manchados con la sangre de la misma dueña, Eco se había interpuesto en el ataque para salvar a su amigo, eso dejo al geminiano sorprendido de que a pesar de ser un caballero dorado, alguien logro sobrevivir a su ataque, pero había lastimado a la persona que mas quería y volviendo a su personalidad normal.

-E…. Eco… yo no… no quería…

-No… no es cierto… ¡NISHIKI!

Con lágrimas en los ojos y de haber presenciado que mataban a su único amigo, corre desesperada hacia Nishiki y trata de curarlo, pero se lo impidió.

-E….co… por favor…prométeme…una cosa…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES SOLA, TENGO MIEDO!… ¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE!

-Por favor… protege… a Athena…

En su último aliento, vio como su amigo murió con una sonrisa, pues una promesa debía cumplirse, y ella se aseguraría llevarla a cabo.

-¿Porque? Era mi amigo… ¿porque siempre… me arrebatan lo que me hace feliz? No entiendo…

-Eco… yo no quería… yo no quería…

-Pensé… que eras diferente Saga… pero me equivoque… prefiero que me vean como un fenómeno… ¡A QUE ME VEAN COMO ALGUIEN DEBIL!

Por el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar y por el sufrimiento del ahora y del futuro, Eco emano un Cosmos frío lleno de tristeza acompañado por un grito de sufrimiento, congelando todo lo que había a su alrededor y a hasta los guardias, congelándolos hasta que los cuerpos explotaran en trozos de hielo.

-(¿Este es… el Cosmos de Eco? Es tan…vacío… tan triste… pero es muy hermoso).

Eco se mostró con una mirada fría, llena de odio hacia el asesino de su único amigo, mostrándose como alguien superior a el.

-Me volveré… mas fuerte… para proteger a mi hermana… esta cicatriz…será la prueba de mi venganza hacia ti, Saga de Géminis.

-¡Eco espera! Yo no quería lastimarte, yo estaba-

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero escuchar otra palabra de tu asquerosa boca!... Por suerte ya tengo la localización de mi hermana, debí haberme imaginado que fue tu culpa de separarnos al nacer… tal como lo deduje… eres un engendro del mal, disfrazado como una persona pura, que en realidad hay oscuridad en tu corazón.

-¡Eco! ¡Por favor escúchame!

-No necesito las suplicas de nadie… si tengo que destruir el santuario para eliminarte… no importa cuanto te escondas… te encontrare.

Crea varias esferas de energía, mientras que la recamara se envolvía en un aire helado.

-Esto es…

-Si, una nueva técnica que he creado…y veo que podré probarla en ti… ¡Eternal Ice!

Se forman glaciares blancos, destrozando todo lo que estaba en su camino, pero Saga los destruye con un solo golpe y no encontró a Eco en ningún lado, supo que había huido y que utilizo la técnica para distraerlo. Aunque encontró un mensaje en la pared que no le gusto…estaba escrito con la sangre de Eco, mostrando una sensación de terror:

_**CUANDO EL TIEMPO PASE… IRE POR TU CABEZA.**_

Al leer el mensaje, sintió que se derrumbaba por completo, mostrándose lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Eco… perdóname…perdóname…Eco…

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Eco se quedo unos segundos, viendo el recuerdo sangriento dentro de su mente, donde su rostro muestra una mirada triste, pero no salio ninguna lagrima de sus ojos, y cambio a una mirada molesta y llena de odio, recordando que debía matarlo para poder deshacerse del peso de culpa cuando no pudo proteger a su mejor amigo.

-Desde cuando estuviste ocultándote, Beloved, no… ¡Eco de Horologium!

-Lo suficiente para que me hicieras recordar ese asqueroso recuerdo, pero descuida, porque pronto dejaras de vivir.

_**Continuará**_.

Gomen gomen, me disculpo si no estuve pero la escuela me esta matando XD. En fin acá les dejo el capitulo, escribiré el otro dentro de unos días. Saludos n_n.


	4. Las relaciones son dolorosas

Capitulo 4: Las relaciones son dolorosas

Ambos estaban frente a frente, dirigiéndose miradas tristes y llenas de odio. Eco tenía puesta la armadura de Horologium, mientras que Flor se había llevado la armadura de Pavo Real con el objetivo de que aprendieran a utilizar lo más pronto posible su poder. Ambos comenzaron a elevar sus Cosmos, antes de empezar el duelo, se dirigieron unas pocas palabras.

-Te advierto que no voy a ser amable contigo, te mostrare que perdí mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Aun insistes en que me mataras, pero te abriré los ojos y darte cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo me perteneces.

I -¡Si de náuseas!

Sin dudar ni un segundo, se lanza a atacarlo pero este detiene su golpe, seguido por una patada que le dio en la cabeza y ambos retrocedieron, de la frente de su oponente salio una gota de sangre, provocando su enojo mientras que ella dibujo una sonrisa.

-Como te atreves… nadie fue capaz de hacerme una herida de ese modo.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que tener cuidado con tu cabeza, ya que es lo que tanto quise decapitar.

-Jujuju ... Jajajajaja!

El cabello de Saga cambia de azul a negro y sus ojos se entornan de un rojo ardiente, Eco cambio su actitud a una mas fría y con ganas de cortar su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa psicópata.

-¡Estoy feliz, al fin podré eliminarte!

-Bien, inténtalo, ¿pero que te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Si yo gano, decapitare tu cabeza.

-Jejejejeje… Suena interesante, pero si yo gano, reclamare lo que me pertenece.

\- Hace 8 años... me enseñaste como era un verdadero caballero...pero...me arrebataste todo...desde ese día...me llene de odio...¡QUIERO VENGANZA!

Escuchar eso, hizo que Eco lo atacara sin parar, golpe tras golpe, no se sentía cansada y acumulo algo de Cosmos en sus piernas seguido por los golpes, haciendo que Saga retrocediera y no usara su peor técnica, el Galaxian Explotion, eso hizo que tuviera algo de ventaja en el combate. Siguieron peleando, intercambiando puños entre ambos oponentes, mientras Eco atacaba, sentía que algo no había salido bien en sus planes.

-(Es raro… ¿porque me siento triste? Ya podré cumplir mi promesa… podré vengar a Nishiki, pero no entiendo… ¿Porque me siento así?)

Eco seguía atacándolo, pero por dentro se sentía muy triste, insegura y al mismo tiempo molesta, los recuerdos iban y venían, maldecía su vida una y otra vez, quiso desaparecer para que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sin embargo se distrajo unos segundos, haciendo que Saga le hiciera una herida en la mejilla por haber esquivado el golpe.

-Dudas en matarme, tenia que haberlo imaginado, aun me amas.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, quedo en un estado de shock temporal. Su respiración se agitaba, los ojos se dilataron, temblaba y estallo de la rabia que sentía.

-Cállate ... Callate ... Callate, Callatis, Callate! ¡Callate! TU 'sabe nada de MI! ¿Crees que ser un TE patriarca impostor utiliza para saber todo? No soy una tonta como Otras Mujeres, que sufrió desde que metiste en mi camino y permitir que el lo Hagas Mismo mi hermana leer.

Amor, fue la palabra que tanto odiaba, que al mismo tiempo le daba asco con tan solo escucharla, tanto parloteo comenzaba a molestarla y se quito la armadura, ya no le importaba nada, ni Saga, ni el santuario, ni Athena, solo le importaba que su hermana viviera una vida tranquila en donde no sufriera lo mismo que ella, no decidió esperar y comenzó a atacarlo.

-Cometiste un grave error al subestimarme… te arrancare la cabeza si es necesario.

Saga estaba algo sorprendido que, sin armadura, Eco fuera tan fuerte, que incluso provocaba grietas en el suelo y todo lo que tocaba en con las manos se congelaba.

-Es extraño, tu mente esta vacía, no piensas en nada, no sientes nada, quieres destruirlo todo ¿porque llegar a este extremo? Si sabes que perderás.

-Al menos, mi hermana podrá vivir tranquila, con una vida en la que no sufrirá, en donde no este involucrada en peleas, ni con la guerra. Quiero darle una vida normal y pueda seguir viviendo, y no como una marioneta del santuario, ni de los dioses.

-Dejar todo por tu hermana… debí haberme dado cuenta que aun eres débil.

Ninguno de los dos descuidaba su guardia, Eco y Saga comenzaban a debilitarse poco a poco, habían pasado casi 8 horas, los dos no cedían del uno al otro, tenían las ropas rasgadas y rasguños y sus cuerpos estaban magullados, Eco comenzó a elevar su Cosmos, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza decidió concentrar todo en un solo golpe.

-(Mierda… con los asesinatos que provoque y la ausencia de Flor hizo que me debilitara a medias… no quiero que este involucrada en esto… ya no quiero).

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, cada vez se sentía más débil pero no le importo, sus venas comenzaban a hincharse, sus uñas se entornan de color negro, su piel se volvía pálida y comenzaba a ver todo borroso, sintió un gran dolor que recorría por cada célula de su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar para resistir el dolor mientras una esfera gigante de descontrolado pero gigantesco poder crece sobre sus manos.

-(Aguanta… comparado al dolor de mi hermana, al de Nishiki y de las personas que este hombre asesino por propio interés, esto no es nada). ¡SI TENGO QUE MORIR PARA DESHACERME DE TU EXISTENCIA…ENTONCES DARE MI VIDA CON GUSTO!

-susurrando: No dejare que mueras y perderte de nuevo…

-¡HASTA NUNCA, GEMINIS! ¡MALDICION DE LEVIATHAN!

Explotion -¡Galaxian!

Con una mirada de psicópata y con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, lanza la esfera gigantesca hacia Saga y este lanza su ataque hacia la esfera, mientras que pierde la conciencia poco a poco, mira como ambos ataques chocan entre si, haciendo una colisión, explota y ambos salen por los aires, el techo explota y los caballeros dorados mas cercanos a la recamara del patriarca, estaba nublado y llovía sin cesar. Eco estaba apoyada en un pilar mientras su tobillo estaba atrapado por un escombro, con lo poco que le quedaba de la vista, miro el cielo y se dejo mojar por las gotas frías de la lluvia, recordando todo lo que vivió.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta… de que aun era débil… si Nishiki me hubiera visto en este estado… lo avergonzaría… solo soy un fracaso… que debe ser borrado.

Agradeció al cielo de que lloviera, pues así nadie notaria sus lágrimas, no quiso nada más que desaparecer de la vida de todos, ya que pensaba que todo hubiera estado bien si ella no hubiera existido. Vio que Saga se acercaba y lo miro con una mirada vacía.

-¿Que me estas mirando? Si vas a matarme… hazlo ahora… no logre cumplir mi venganza… no podré proteger a mi hermana… ya no merezco seguir viviendo… ¿¡QUE ESPERAS!? ¡MATAME!

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Eco se desmaya por haber usado muy seguido su Cosmos, Saga cambia de personalidad, la carga y se la lleva a sus aposentos, la deja en una gran cama espaciosa y de grandes sabanas, apoyando cuidadosamente su cabeza en uno de los almohadones y antes de volver a su papel de patriarca, acaricia una vez mas el rostro de la joven que le robo el corazón.

-Te he extrañado Eco… ¿Que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír? Haría cualquier cosa… para que me muestres tu sonrisa, tal como lo hacías antes… Ahora que soy el Patriarca, puedo darte lo que quieras, pero solo quiero que sonrías para mi, porque tu sonrisa fue la que me dio tu calor... quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre...quiero que seas feliz, mi amada Eco.

Los caballeros dorados habían llegado, el patriarca impostor dijo que los asesinos habían huido. Después de tres días, Eco había recobrado el conocimiento, vio que su cuerpo estaba pálido como de costumbre, tenia vendadas algunas partes de su cuerpo, cambiaron el hilo que estaba cocido en ambos lados de su rostro al igual que su ropa, lo único que cambio fueron sus uñas que estaban negras, pero empezó a llorar por lo sucedido.

-Maldito… ¿porque no me ha matado? ¿Por qué?...

-Porque eres importante para mí.

Levantando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas personas que se enfrentaron hace poco estaban frente a frente, era de noches y ya habían reparado el techo, ella no espero y trato de escapar, pero le agarro ambas muñecas y la tiro suavemente a la cama, evitando que se lastimara de nuevo, la miro a los ojos, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas hasta llegar el muslo y mas arriba hacia su cuello, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿¡Q-que estas haciendo, pervertido!? ¡Suéltame!

-Yo gane la apuesta… a partir de ahora eres mía… si intentas escapar, entonces tendré que castigarte…pero te advierto… que los disfrutaras tanto como yo.

Sin pedir permiso, la beso a la fuerza y provoco que se sonrojara y se enojara solo por escuchar lo que tanto le había desagradado por años, era tener algún tipo de relación con el, solo pudo esperar a que la pesadilla terminara.

Perdon perdon perdon y mil perdon, por la demora la escuela me esta matando y casi ya son los examenes finales. Aca les dejo otro capitulo, disfruten :).


	5. Un solo sentimiento, la despedida

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, perdon si estuve ausente por un tiempo, esque ya todo se me ha complicado y si tengo oportunidad podre escribir otra historia, juro que no deje de llorar TT_TT muy triste por un demonio. Disfrutenla, besos.

Capitulo 5: Un solo sentimiento, la despedida  


Se escuchaba el sonido del grifo del baño, se metió a la ducha y trato de relajarse y de olvidar lo que había pasado, pues para Eco no era fácil hacerlo, ya que su cuello y su cuerpo tenia chupones y mordeduras, su cuerpo estaba temblado y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-(No importa cuantas veces me bañe…cada vez siento que el esta en cada parte de mi cuerpo…pero no entiendo, cada vez que estoy al lado de el…siento que mi corazón se acelera…cuando estoy a su lado…. ¿Que estoy diciendo? De seguro son imaginaciones mías).

Paso un buen rato en la ducha, pero algunas mordeduras aun estaban marcadas en su cuerpo, hasta se podría decir que tuvo relaciones y que ya su cuerpo tenía un dueño, las mordeduras del cuello se notaban y no tuvo otra mas vendarse el cuello y ya se le volvió molesto, salio a entrenar pero a un lugar mas alejado de los doce templos. Las horas pasaban y el Cosmos de Eco estaba algo débil, ¿será por lo que paso la noche anterior o porque su corazón aun estaba incompleto? Sus dudas comenzaron a aumentar y dejo de entrenar por un tiempo hasta saber que era lo que la mantenía intrigada, se quedo en la biblioteca por horas hasta el día siguiente, libro tras libro, buscando las respuesta pero no encontró mas que significados de las palabras, aun no entendía porque los sentimientos de su corazón se repetían cuando estaba en frente de el.

-Nada… nada, no importa cuantos libros lea, investigue o profundice este fenómeno que hace que me sienta así, todos terminan con ese sentimiento que llaman amor.

Aunque lo haya experimentado la otra noche, pero ella no sabia diferenciar en tener relaciones o era lo que la seguía intrigando desde hace mucho, debido a varios "problemas", no tuvo mas opción que entrar a un pasadizo que conducía desde la biblioteca hasta la recamara del patriarca. Una vez llegando, no encontró al geminiano en el trono o en la habitación, supo que por la pequeña humedad, estaba en las aguas termales y eso le dio un poco de ventaja para escapar, pero algo se lo impidió, su mente le decía que debía esconderse en algún lugar desconocido del santuario, pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar le dijo que se quedara para aclarar las dudas que la habían estado molestando desde hace años.

-(¿Porque tengo que esperarlo? Se supone que yo debería huir y así volverme mas fuerte para poder cobrar la venganza… pero últimamente, siento que debo quedarme… no entiendo, yo y mi estupido corazón).

Se quedo escondida en uno de los pilares y apago su cosmos para que no la atrapara como lo hizo durante la mañana, mientras todos dormían en el santuario, Eco aprovecho de que todos estuvieran dormidos para escapar y fue un éxito, ecepto por un pequeño detalle que la dejo enojada desde la madrugada hasta el mediodía, Saga se entero de que había escapado y la atrapo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta principal con su another dimensión y la llevo de nuevo a la cama como forma de castigo (si tuvieron relaciones pero no diré eso). Vio como se iba desnudo, poniéndose la tunica y el casco e ir directo al trono patriarcal, hasta se podría decir que ya se veía a si misma como una acosadora y eso la avergonzó por un tiempo.

-(Si mi hermana estuviera aqui, me llamaria "acosadora" o "porque no lo admites? te gusta saga", seria mi fin).

Inspecciono cualquier lugar y se relajo, se desvistió y fue a darse un baño, ya que desde hace mucho que se quedo en la librería y estaba llena de polvo, se miro en el reflejo del agua y algunos chupones y mordeduras no se habían ido, algo que la decepciono un poco y decía maldiciones en griego pero en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, incluyéndolo a el.

-Por su culpa ahora tendré que vendarme más el cuerpo, maldito pervertido, siempre acosándome de-…un momento, si hace un día que no me acoso, entonces significa que no me molestara, gracias Athena por haberme protegido de ese pervertido.

Con brillo en los ojos se vio esperanzada por esa suerte, pero no sabia si esa suerte era por un instante o era para lo que quedaba de la semana. Ya se había terminado de duchar y fue a buscar ropa limpia, pero no estaba en ningún lugar, reviso cajones, bajo la cama y en armarios pero no encontró nada, busco y busco, hasta que se escucharon pasos que venían, Eco no tuvo mas opción que volver a esconderse en la ducha y pasar un buen rato ahí por segunda vez en el día, maldijo al que haya tirado su ropa y ya no quedo mas opción que apagar su cosmos y esperar que se fuera. Mientras seguía escondida, estuvo reflexionando acerca de las otras noches que estuvo junto a Saga y lo que había investigado en la biblioteca acerca de los sentimientos y de esa palabra que vio en todos los libros, que era amor. Pasaron horas y aun la persona que vino no se iba mientras Eco seguía escondida, ya se estaba cansando de seguir adentro con tanta humedad que decidió esconderse bajo el agua y seguir esperando a que se fuera.

-(¿Porque no se va? Ya pasaron tres horas y no he salido de este lugar por casi toda la tarde, tarde o temprano se me acabara la paciencia).

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y salio del agua rápido, se aseguro de que nadie estaba pero su ropa no corrió la misma suerte que ella. Después de un tiempo se estomago gruño y no había comido nada desde que estuvo en la ducha, tuvo que agarrar una de las túnicas patriarcales y hacerle unas modificaciones para que no la confundieran, unos minutos mas tarde ya vestida se dirige a la cocina, revisa que no haya ninguna doncella y se lleva unos cuantos ingredientes y se fue al templo de libra, agradecio de que aun el caballero de Libra no estuviera, pues solamente la usaba como hospedaje temporal hasta que el viejo maestro volviera.

-(Como adoro cuando no hay nadie, ademas de esa persona, agradesco que nadie haya venido a molestarme...pero es muy extraño, no veo a Saga desde hace unas cuantas horas, de seguro que estara con otra mujer haciendo sus travesuras, pero... no entiendo porque me duele).

Eco siempre deseo una vida, sin preocuparse por esa persona, solo protegiendo a Athena y a su hermana era suficiente para ella, pero durante la ausencia de esta, se sintio nuevamente sola y nunca puedo entender el dolor que sentia mientras geminis estaba ausente. Horas espues de lo ocurrido, ya era de noche y Eco aprovecho para ir a Star Hill, se aseguro de que nadie la viera y comenzo a ver lo que pasaria dentro de poco. Con la mirada algo asustada, pudo ver lo que pasara dentro de dos semanas, su diosa regresaria a reclamar el santuario y eso le alivio el tormento, pero lo que en realidad le asusto fue que geminis se suicidaria en frente de Athena.

-(Idiota...porque harias eso?...al final de todo volveras a estar del lado justo...pero quitarte la vida...eso es una locura...).

No pudo entenderlo, pero comenzo a soltar lagrimas y ya no entiende que es lo que la hizo cambiar de su forma de ver a geminis, solo se limito a volver a los aposentos y poder descanzar.

-(Demonios, tengo que calmarme, tengo que volver o sino sospechara de- espera un momento? ahora me estoy preocupando por algo que no debe importarme? Espera un momento...en verdad...el... me gusta...Demonios, porque podria gustarme un pervertido, acosador, psicopata y...Demonios...Si mi hermana me viera hablando de esta forma, diria que soy una combinacion de tsundere y kuudere).

Volvio por el pazadiso y sin que nadie lo notara volvio a la recamara, pero no se espero lo que esperaba: Ver a una doncella teniendo relaciones con el, Eco sintio que se estaba destruyendo, sintiendo celos, ira, dolor y tristeza tal como hace unos dias pero esta vez era mas doloroso dejando salir un aura fria, solo se limito a volver a Star Hill, pero no pudo borrar de su cabeza aquel momento. No se pudo contener, su Cosmos que estuvo dormido por voluntad propia, se elevo a un nivel anormal, incluso superior al Cosmos de los caballeros dorados.

-Solo me usaste para satisfacerte a ti mismo...maldito...ahora te hare pagar por tus crimenes.

Volvio al templo de libra, por suerte su armadura ya estaba reparada gracias a que investigo los textos en el templo de aries y eso la daba ventaja, volvio a vestir la armadura del reloj (horologium) pero esta vez creo su propia mascara, de color negra y dejaba ver los ojos ocultando la nariz y la boca (igual a la de Tokisada de SS omega pero cuando fue santo de plata), de la nada, la armadura tomo un ligero cambio de color, de un turquesa que brillaba con las partes plateadas al igual que el cielo, se entorno en un negro como la noche y las partes plateadas se entornaron en un rojo sangre oscuro, Eco ha caido en manos de la locura.

-Lo siento diosa Athena...pero ya tome mi decision, no me importa si voy por el sendero de la oscuridad, o si me tiño de sangre...ejercere mi propia justicia...destruire al que interfiera en mi camino.

En el templo patriarcal, Saga volvia a tener problemas con su lado maligno, hasta que vio las puertas abrirse, pero vio que todo estaba salpicado de sangre, los soldados que custodiaban la puerta estaban totalmente masacrados hasta el punto de quedar irreconocibles. Eco entro toda salpicada de sangre y agarrando la cabeza decapitada de un soldado, geminis quedo sin palabras al verla a los ojos, llenos de ira y odio.

-Eco...

Ella reacciono de manera fria, congelando todo incluso el cuerpo de geminis, se fue acercando hasta mirarlo a los ojos y obligandolo a estar en sus dos personalidades.

-Tu traicion es imperdonable...por eso lo cambiare todo...ecepto que te dare otra vida a ti y a mi sucesora, nadie vendra, los puse a todos en un sueño que no recordaran la existencia de mi hermana ni de la mia...cambiare la historia y al fin todo sera como debio ser, por tu cara esta confundida asi que te lo explicare: usare el poder de Chronos para cambiar la historia, no existire, volvere como otra persona y asi sabras lo que significa el dolor que tuve que soportar...

-Eco...no lo hagas.

-Te dejare a Asami y la armadura como regalo de despedida...aunque fuera una mentira, comence a comprenderlo.

Se despojo de la armadura, dejando solamente su vestimenta y sosteniendo en su mano una esfera no normal que parecia contener un reloj de arena y un pergamino, dibujando una sonrisa pasifica y haciendo que la esfera se rompiera y provocando que el cuerpo de Eco comenzara a desaparecer.

\- ECO!

\- Te amo... por favor no dejes a Asami sola... dale todo tu amor del que yo no pude apreciar...se que ella podra reparar todos mis errores y aceptarte, asi que deja que Afrodita sea su maestro al igual que su amiga Isaco... se que ella se volvera mas fuerte... bye-bye.

Su despedida se convirtrio en la nada, reescribiendo la historia y volviendo al pasado, en donde la rebelion no habia pasado. Mientras volvieron trece años antes de lo ocurrido, en el pais llamado Levianta, una niña de cabello largo y castaño miraba como el viento se llevaba los petalos de las flores.

\- Asami! vamonos o sino tu madre nos regañara.

\- Ya voy Isaco... (Pero...que fue esa luz? se sentia...muy calida).

Una Aasami de tan solo 5 años no hizo mas que ir con su amiga e ir de inmediato, mientras los petalos seguian en el aire, llegan al santuario y se posan en la armadura de reloj ya con sus antiguos colores, dejando un mensaje a un Saga de 15 años, que el momento en que su portadora volveria al santuario habia llegado.


	6. Desde cero

Como dije, haria otro capitulo, pero no crei que iba a terminar en un solo dia XD XD (aunque juro que a veces la aprte final del capitulo me hace llorar TT_TT), bueno, disfruten del capitulo, besos.

Capitulo 6: Desde cero

En el país Levianta, se escuchaba el sonido del viento, llevando consigo las hojas caídas y medio marchitas, era la época del otoño, pues el invierno venia en camino en donde todo los niños salían a jugar con las hojas y esperaban con impaciencia el caer de los primeros copos de nieve, mientras todos los niños jugaban afuera, había dos niñas que estaban dentro de la casa estudiando, como algunos dirían, la magia. Asami Clockworker, o para cortar, solamente pedía que le llamaran Asami, debido a que el apellido de su familia, Clockworker, eran muy conocidos y respetados por ser artesanos muy talentosos en la construcción de relojes y cajas musicales pero mas se destacaban por su talento innato de controlar la magia del tiempo, y Asami había nacido con un poder muy grande y había logrado controlarlo con tan solo 4 años de edad.

Con el sol puesto en el horizonte, ambas niñas estaban en la biblioteca investigando un poder, aparte de la magia que poseen, que tenían escondido al nacer.

-¡Asami, mira! Creo que es esto lo que estábamos buscando des-Gmph.

-Shhh, ten mas cuidado Isaco, o sino mi padre nos regañara como la ultima vez que casi desordenamos su colección de engranajes.

-UPS, perdón, jijiji.

La mejor amiga de Asami, Isaco Eldoh de la familia Eldoh, quienes tenían un sorprendente poder y contacto con la naturaleza y una buena afinidad con las plantas, inclusive su nombre esta relacionado con el sagrado árbol milenario del bosque cercano al pueblo, sin mencionar que eran muy hermosos; ambas familias fueron amigas desde tiempos inmemorables y siempre se apoyaron, Asami era la viva imagen de su madre e Isaco la viva imagen de su padre. Ambas se habían entrado a la biblioteca e investigar el poder que poseían, aunque costo más tiempo del que estuvieron presente.

-Por cierto Asami, encontré lo que estábamos buscando, todo esta relacionado la era del mito y a los dioses griegos.

-Si, pero todo esto lleva a un lugar llamado "el santuario" que se encuentra en Grecia, es donde la diosa de la guerra y la estrategia, la diosa Athena, reencarna cada doscientos años como una mortal para poder evitar que Hades, dios del inframundo y tío de la diosa, se apodere de la tierra y cada dios cuenta con su propio ejercito, entre los mas destacados son llamados "caballeros de athena".

-Según lo que leí, son en total 88 guerreros por las 88 constelaciones en el cielo y se definen en diferentes rangos: oro, plata y bronce. Por los rumores dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo y hacen estremecer la tierra, cuentan con un poder llamado cosmos.

-En otras palabras,"Pequeño universo"…es lo que nosotras poseemos, el cosmos… pero no sabemos controlarlo, en otras palabras, el cosmos es como si fuera nuestras vidas, según lo que vimos en los archivos y los rumores, los caballeros dorados son en total 12 de acuerdo a los doce signos del zodiaco, un poder casi igual al de un dios y su velocidad es, como algunos dirían, a la velocidad de la luz.

-jejejejeje, sabemos todo y solamente nos tomo un día, somos las mejores Asami, no por algo nos llaman pequeños prodigios.

Ambas pequeñas eran muy inteligentes para su edad, ecepto que Asami tenia cinco años e Isaco tenia cuatro

-Al menos no hemos desperdiciado el tiempo, aun falta mucho por saber pero ahora vayamos a comer algo, ¿quieres choco latosa?

-¡Si!

Ya agotadas y con sus pequeños estómagos gruñendo de hambre, van a la cocina y se sirven choco latosa con galletas de vainilla y chocolate, durante el pequeño descanso Asami encontró una la de las puertas medio abiertas y con la luz encendida, supo por las voces que eran su padre, su madre y su tía Irina hablando de un tema que no le convenía escuchar.

-(No debo meterme en charlas de adultos, seria un problema si me meto en esa situación).

Ve a sus familiares salir de la habitación más el padre de Isaco que estaban hablando de algo, que ellas llamarían, cosas de mayores, su tía se fue a dar una ducha mientras los otros tres les daban indicaciones a las pequeñas.

-Asami, hoy tu amiga Isaco se quedara a dormir contigo.

-¿EEEEE? ¿Como que me quedo papa? Si mañana teníamos que ir al bosque a recolectar algunas hierbas.

-Perdón Isaco, pero tu mama y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo muy importante mañana y estaremos ocupados todo el día, será otro día ¿si? Se buena niña y has caso a los padres de tu amiga.

-Si.

Padre e hija eran iguales, alegres, despistados a veces no se dan cuenta de lo que hay que hacer, pero tenían buen corazón y eran leales a sus seres queridos.

-Asami, mañana dejare el almuerzo para ustedes dos, tu padre, tu tía y yo también estaremos ocupados y saldremos mañana temprano.

-Si mama, pero si hacen algo que es para mayores de dieciocho, esta vez me tocara darles la lección.

-¡Esa es mi hija!

Diciendo el padre orgulloso de su pequeña hija de tan solo cinco años y su madre alegre, se querían mucho y deseaban que hubiera la paz de todos los días y tener un futuro feliz y prometedor, pero no seria así al día siguiente. A horas de la noche, Asami se despertó por una pesadilla que tuvo y fue a la cocina a comer las ultimas tres galletas de chocolate que habían, cuando vio las migajas en la repisa, supo que era Isaco quien se comió el resto de las galletas y ella aprovecho comerlas; antes de volver a su habitación ve la puerta abierta que conducía al taller de su padre, entro sin pensarlo y observo a su padre haciendo algo.

-Papa, es de noche y deberías ir a dormir con mama.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Con solo ver tus pequeñas ojeras y tus ojos rojizos puedo saberlo hija.

La conocía perfectamente, cuando tuvo la pesadilla no dejo de llorar, no hablo, solamente se acerco a su padre, este la levanto y la abrazo para consolar a su hija, Asami levanta la vista ve los utensilios de su padre junto con una caja, pequeños tornillos, un resorte dorado y engranajes.

-Papa, ¿que es esa caja blanca?

Mediante hacer la pregunta, se sienta en la silla y sienta a su hija en su pierna.

-Es un regalo para tu madre y tu tía, cuando alguien crea algo, pone todo su amor y dedicación en ello pensando en sus seres amados.

-¿Una...canción de amor? Para hacer una caja musical, tienes que pensar en una canción de amor que provenga de tu corazón. Tú me lo enseñaste papa.

-jejeje, esa es mi pequeña, y es una tradición que cada hijo o hija herede las habilidades y la magia del tiempo de su padre, así mantenemos nuestro legado vivo y no seremos olvidados, ya que desde del comienzo de todo nuestra familia tuvo miedo a ser olvidados, pero también es para dedicarle nuestro amor a la persona que tanto amamos.

La pequeña escuchaba cada palabra de su padre, porque para ella, cada cosa que decían sus padres le enseñaban era muy preciado, ama mucho a su familia y le gustaba ayudar a su padre en su taller e Isaco siempre ayudaba a elegir la decoración para el reloj o caja musical. Su padre saco de su bolsillo un colgante negro que sostenía un zafiro en forma de cristal y lo pone en el cuello de Asami, mientras saca otro pero era de color blanco con un rubí carmesí.

-Como no podré estar en la mañana, decidí dártelo ahora, fue de mi tío y el rubí fue del tío de Isaco, cuando despierte dáselo, es tu pequeña misión para mañana.

-Si, buenas noches papa, te quiero.

Padre e hija se abrazan y se va con ambos colgantes a la cama dejando que su padre terminara el regalo de su madre y su tía. A la mañana siguiente, ambas niñas fueron al baño a higienizarse y fueron a la cocina desayunar, encontrando una pequeña nota.

"_les prepare estofado de pollo para ustedes dos y caliéntenlo tres minutos, nosotros comeremos afuera, sean buenas niñas y no destruyan nada, fuimos al templo mayor y volveremos a la noche._

_Te quiero hija._

_Atte. Mama"_

Terminada de leer la nota, las niñas desayunan y pasan el tiempo viendo la televisión, pasan las horas y ya era hora de almorzar, yendo a calentar el estofado y charlando durante el almuerzo.

-Oye Asami, ¿tus papas te contaron el arca llamada "castigo" que se encuentra dentro de la catedral cerca de la entrada al bosque?

-Si, no por algo vivo cerca de esa catedral. Fue creada por los dioses gemelos Levianta y Zest raris con el propósito de nunca usar su poder, ya que equivale a ser un poder sumamente destructivo que podría destruir un país entero, también se rumorea que puede resucitar a una persona ya muerta y el país se fundo en nombre del dios Levianta por un clan llamado Setsuma.

-¿Setsuma?

-Personas de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos rojos que vienen de Enbizaka, o en otras palabras "el país de la serpiente", según los rumores vienen de oriente.

-wow, si que sabes todo.

-Es porque hace dos años destruí un jarrón de mi tía, y como castigo papa me hizo leer toda la historia de nuestro país, me pone deprimida con solo recordarlo…casi lo olvido, ten, es para ti.

-Hoa, es lindo, ¿pero como lo tuviste?

-Mi papa me lo dio anoche, me dijo que era de el tío de tu padre; y el que tengo yo se lo dio su tío.

-Rubí carmesí y zafiro, una excelente combinación.

Terminando ya de comer, se levantan y comienzan a lavar los platos y los cubiertos, no sabían que hacer y decidieron jugar un rato afuera de su casa, pero lo que las dejo con la duda fue que solamente los niños estaban en las calles, no había ningún adulto, Isaco fue a preguntar para saber que pasaba.

-Disculpen, ¿pero porque no hay ningún adulto?

-Todos fueron convocados al templo mayor para una reunión o algo.

Isaco fue a decirle a Asami sobre la noticia, eso la dejo con dudas que no sabia como resolver, cuando sus padres, su tía y el padre de Isaco hablaban en la habitación, escucho por accidente la palabra templo.

-Probablemente fue eso lo que hablaron ayer, debían ir al templo mayor debido a que la profeta los convoco para algo importante.

-¿Pero como? La profeta es una de las personas que gobierna Levianta, además hubo rumores de que el país iba a ser destruido, pero no sabían que seria o cuando sucedería.

-Es muy escasa la información, además no sabemos si es cierto o no, todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es esperar.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba atardeciendo, todos los adultos venían del templo asustados y otros confundidos, cada uno entro con su hijo o hija a la casa, otros se quedaron afuera a rehacer sus tareas, pero los padres de Isaco y Asami no habían vuelto, dejando por un buen rato preocupadas a las niñas.

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos rápidos y se iban acercando, dirigiéndose a las niñas, era el padre de Asami, corriendo desesperado y rápido.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta mama?

-Asami, Isaco, vengan rápido.

Sin preguntar, toma de la mano a Isaco y a Asami, llevándolas dentro de la casa hasta su taller, vacío un armario y puso a las niñas dentro de el, ambas niñas comenzaban a asustarse.

-Escuchen niñas, pase lo que pase, no salgan del armario dentro de dos horas, volveré cuando todo haya terminado.

-¿Cuándo haya terminado? ¿Qué quieres decir papa? ¿Dónde esta mama?

-Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien.

Abraza a ambas niñas y se despide de su hija besándole la frente, cierra la puerta y se va corriendo.

-Asami, tengo miedo.

-Yo también Isaco, pero tenemos que esperar por lo menos dos horas.

Sin saber el porque estaban dentro del armario, no podían hacer nada; esperaron y media hora después, comenzó a temblar el suelo causando un terremoto, Isaco se aferro a Asami y pasaron dos horas desde entonces. Salieron del armario y vieron que todo el país estaba en ruinas, todas las personas se convirtieron en polvo, no había quedado nada más que escombros, Asami e Isaco estaban en shock al ver todo destruido.

-No puede ser…no…usaron en arca…ya no queda nada…

-Todo…fue destruido…se supone que estaba prohibido usarla…todos…murieron.

Isaco cayó de rodillas y no dejo de llorar, Asami la abrazo para poder consolarla, pero ella tampoco dejo de llorar al ver tal escenario terrorífico, no podían hacer nada, mas que llorar y lamentar la muerte de todas las personas del país y tener que sobrevivir, ya que el país Levianta fue destruido por una persona que uso el arca, mientras dos niñas eran las únicas sobrevivientes y no tuvieron mas opción que seguir viviendo, esperando que algún día sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, como han estado? Yo ando con problemas de muela y ampollas (en verdad me duele T_T, quería hacerlo un poco paterno a Afrodita :3) aquí les dejo otro capitulo, disfruten y besos.

Capitulo 7: El águila mayor y el reloj, pequeño comienzo parte 1

Levianta, un país que era conocido por su grandeza, ahora estaba destruido por el arca prohibida llamada "Castigo", había pasado una semana desde su destrucción, de los escombros solo había polvo más ruinas. Asami e Isaco, siendo niñas eran las únicas sobrevivientes de la tragedia, aun estaban confundidas de quien había utilizado el arca, ya que contaba con una seguridad impenetrable, pero debido a que habían llamado a todos los adultos al templo mayor, nadie estaba cuidando el lugar y lo habían puesto bajo candado.

-Es extraño, todos los adultos estaban en el templo mayor, pero dejaron cerrado el lugar para que no entraran, es extraño que alguien haya entrado fácilmente a la catedral…es extraño.

-Pero Asami, habían pocas personas que tenían acceso a verificar el arca, nuestros padres eran unas de esas personas.

-Pero eso fue debido a las generaciones de nuestras familias y sus lasos con la política del país, eran asuntos de alta seguridad.

-Por suerte valió la pena haber leído los documentos políticos guardados en el balcón de mi casa, pero ahora que todo esta en ruinas, todos los archivos de todo el país quedaron en cenizas…únicamente nos hemos limitado a sobrevivir…

-No creo que duremos mucho Isaco, si tan solo supiéramos donde esta Grecia, sin duda alguna iríamos ahora mismo.

Las opciones de sobrevivir ya eran escasas, no sabían que dirección tomar, únicamente Asami seguía investigando acerca de lo sucedido e Isaco seguía preocupada por lo que pasaría. Volvió a ponerse el sol, mientras ambas niñas estaban sentadas en los escombros tratando de pensar como seguir sobreviviendo, unas figuras se notaban en el horizonte. Se comenzaban a acercar poco a poco, las niñas pensaron que eran viajeros, se acercaban más y era un anciano de cabello rubio y largo que le sobrellevaba a la cintura con una tunica blanca, como si fuera un sacerdote e iba acompañado de un niño con una ropa medio rara para ellas y tenia el cabello color morado, se acercaron a las niñas y el anciano se agacho para poder estar a su altura.

-Ustedes niñas… ¿son las únicas sobrevivientes de Levianta?

Las niñas quedaron algo sorprendidas al sentir el Cosmos de ambos viajeros, pero cuando escucharon su pregunta, comenzaron a llorar, Asami no podía hablar debido a que no paraba de llorar, todo lo que sucedió hizo un cambio muy repentino en su forma de ser, Isaco logro hablar, pero aun seguía llorando.

-S-si…no sabemos quien fue…el que uso el arca "Castigo"…todo…esta en ruinas…no hay nadie…ecepto nosotras.

El anciano vio como las niñas estaban devastadas, al presenciar que todos sus familiares estaban muertos, peor, que todo el país estaba destruido, se quedo unos segundos a pensar que iba a hacer, hasta que vio el descontrolado pero tranquilo Cosmos de las pequeñas que emanaban.

-Usted también…puede ver…nuestro Cosmos?

El anciano y el niño quedaron sorprendidos que de las niñas supieran de la existencia del Cosmos, sino que también comprendieron que Levianta tenia una alianza con el Santuario a través de dos familias que fueron grandes camaradas desde hace años.

-Veo que si pueden ver el Cosmos y no solo eso…también saben de la existencia del Santuario y de los caballeros de Athena.

Las niñas asintieron al escuchar las palabras del anciano, mientras comenzaban a responder a cada una de sus preguntas por un buen tiempo, la última para ellas seria un poco dolorosa.

-Esta es mi ultima pregunta para ustedes niñas…por favor díganme sus nombres.

-Asami…Clockworker.

-Isaco…Eldoh.

La última pregunta era la que el anciano necesitaba escuchar, ya que la familia Clockworker y la familia Eldoh tenían fuertes lasos de amistad con el santuario, mostrando una sonrisa a las niñas para poder calmarlas, seguido por una caricia en la cabeza.

-Bien niñas, vendrán conmigo al Santuario, allí podrán aprender a manejar su Cosmos adecuadamente y podrán vivir al servicio de la diosa Athena, y perdón si no me presente, soy el antiguo caballero de Aries y patriarca del Santuario, Shion. El niño que viene conmigo es mi alumno y sucesor, Mu.

Las niñas estaban sorprendidas de que el patriarca estaba en frente de ellas y les dio la oportunidad de ir al Santuario, sabían que debían controlar su Cosmos lo mas pronto posible, pero también sabían que no podrían seguir sobreviviendo aun siendo niñas. Tomaron de la mano a Shion y los cuatro se teletransportaron, dejando el destruido país desierto y llegando al lugar mas sagrado de toda Grecia, el Santuario, las niñas quedaron maravilladas al ver todo a su alrededor.

-Esto es…el Santuario.

-Es hermoso…

Para respuesta de las niñas, Shion sonrío al ver que les gustaba el lugar, se vio que cuando estaban investigando acerca de Grecia, tenían deseos de conocer el lugar, Shion le dio permiso a Mu de que fuera a entrenar con los otros mientras tenía que arreglar el tema de las niñas.

-Bien niñas, vengan conmigo, primero tienen que ducharse, arreglarse y comer algo, deben quedar bien presentables y deben tener mucha hambre.

No quisieron admitirlo, pero Shion tenía razón, sus ropas estaban desgastadas debido a que no podían bañarse a menudo y debido a lo poco que había de agua y comían únicamente frutas y hojas del bosque para por lo menos satisfacer su apetito. Para que nadie las viera, Shion las llevo a la cocina en donde estaban las doncellas y pidió que higienizaran a las niñas, le dieran ropa a su medida y comieran algo. Las doncellas obedecieron y llevaron a las niñas a la ducha, cepillaron sus cabellos y les dieron ropa a su medida, a Isaco le dieron un pantalón largo color café oscuro y una camisa color crema de mangas largas y un poquito holgadas con sandalias, con el colgante del rubí carmesí y un collar negro que estaba atado a su cuello junto con una cinta rosada que sostenía su cabello en forma de bincha; Asami no pidió tanto mas que unos pantalones medio holgados negros también con sandalias, con una remera de color crema medio marrón de mangas largas y holgadas, aun tenia el colgante del zafiro pero tenia algo de su cabello cubriéndole únicamente los ojos debido que era algo tímida y encima en Grecia era invierno.

Fueron a la cocina y vieron que la comida ya estaba servida, era estofado de carne con verduras y ensalada de tomate junto con jugo de naranja, fueron a la mesa a sentarse, antes de comer agradecieron a las doncellas por la ducha y la ropa, estas le sonríen por el agradecimiento y de forma educada deciden comer junto con las niñas. Durante el almuerzo, Asami e Isaco estaban medio sollozas, pero la que mas sollozaba era Asami, ya que cada semana su madre les preparaba estofado de cualquier tipo, no importaba su forma sino su sabor, todas la miraron pensaron de que se había quemado, pero ella las calmo aclarándolo con una frase que decía cuando comía junto con sus padres y felicitaba a su madre: "Esa delicioso"; después de unos veinte minutos, Shion fue a buscarlas y se despidieron de las doncellas.

Ya estaban en la recamara patriarcal y no sabían porque estaban sentadas a esperar.

-Patriarca, porque estamos en la recamara? Tenemos que esperar a alguien?

_Exactamente pequeña Isaco, deben presentarse ante la orden dorada de los caballeros dorados de esta era porque decidiré quien será su maestro, pero recuerden que no deben mencionar el nombre de sus familias.

Algo nerviosas y sorprendidas, no sabían que hacer, no conocían a nadie a ecepcion de Shion y las doncellas, no sabían como debían presentarse, solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon que se abrían las puertas y entro un soldado.

-Gran patriarca, los caballeros dorados han llegado.

-Diles que pasen.

El soldado entro y abrió las puertas y cada uno de los caballeros entró en orden, Asami e Isaco miraron maravilladas el resplandor dorado de las armaduras, junto con el Cosmos de los caballeros, se formaron en línea y se inclinaron ante Shion, ya que el patriarca era el que representaba a Athena cuando no estaba.

_Caballeros dorados, los e convocado con un propósito. Estoy seguro de ya saben sobre el incidente de Levianta.

Los doce asienten.

-Dos días después del incidente, aun estamos investigando quien fue el que causo la explosión y destruyo todo el país, incluso mencionaban que habían fantasmas por parte de los soldados, pero están equivocados, estas dos niñas son las únicas sobrevivientes de la catástrofe y serán aspirantes a caballeros de plata, no necesitaran usar las mascaras.

Todos miraron a las dos niñas, quienes se sentían algo nerviosas, asustadas y con desconfianza, pues no los conocían, dos de los once presentes eran mayores entre los catorce o quince años mientras que la mayoría tenían entre siete y nueve años de edad, Shión miro a las pequeñas y las alentó un poco.

-Bien niñas, preséntense ante la orden dorada.

Las niñas se sintieron como estatuas por escuchar al patriarca, no sabían quien iba a presentarse primero, estaban muy nerviosas y Asami era muy timida para ir primera, Isaco fue al frente y se presento lo mas amigable posible.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Isaco, un placer conocerlos.

De todos los caballeros dorados, hubo uno que no le apartaba los ojos a la sonrisa de la joven, el octavo guardián de las doce casas del zodiaco, Milo de Escorpio, de tan solo siete años, sintió que cupido le había mandado un hermoso ángel y tratando de ser lo suficientemente apuesto, se presento ante la joven Isaco.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy el guardián del octavo templo, Milo de Escorpio.

Todos se quedaron con la mirada de "este niño esta enamorado" y de la nada saco una rosa rosada y se la dio a Isaco.

-Para ti… "mi rosa de Antares".

La joven Isaco se sonrojo ante las ultimas palabras que Milo le susurro, no entendió el porque pero su corazón palpitaba tan rápido al ver los ojos aguamarina del joven, soltó una pequeña risa y acepto la rosa mostrando una sonrisa acompañada por un pequeño sonrojo.

-jejeje, gracias.

El joven caballero se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña, con tan solo tener cuatro años era muy hermosa, reacciono rápido y le guiño el ojo, volviendo a su lugar mientras que el onceavo guardián, Camus de Acuario, de la misma edad de Milo, lo miraba con una mirada fría y asesina por haberse comportado como un Don Juan. Era el turno de Asami, pero se sentía muy tímida para presentarse y estaba al lado de Shion agarrandole una parte de la tunica, pero el le acaricia la cabeza y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

-Ve pequeña, no seas tímida.

Asami ya no sabia que decir, sintió que se estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, pero lo tenía que superar, trato de calmarse y de presentarse lo más adecuadamente posible.

-Mucho gusto…soy Asami…un placer conocerlos.

Esta vez, era uno de los mayores, el tercer guardián del las doce casas del zodiaco, Saga de Géminis, de quince años y el mayor de los once caballeros, no dejaba de ver cada detalle de la pequeña y se presenta de la manera mas cortes ante Asami.

-Un placer conocerlas, soy el guardián del tercer templo, Saga de Géminis.

Esta vez, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la actitud de Saga y Aioros, su amigo, no entendió el repentino comportamiento de su compañero, pensando que talvez lo hacia para presentarse bien ante las niñas; y sin que nadie lo notara, agarro uno de los mechones de Asami con cuidado y lo beso, mostrando una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.

-"Mi ángel azul"…

Asami se sonrojo ante el susurro de sus palabras, sentir el Cosmos del caballero de Géminis, tan puro y hermoso, ver sus ojos esmeralda y su cabello azul violáceo, hizo que su corazón palpitara a cada segundo, haciendo que dibujara una amable sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que Saga se sonrojara ante su sonrisa y volvió a su lugar, ganándose una mirada algo molesta de Shion de "ten cuidado en convertirte en un lolicon porque ella no caerá fácilmente".

-Bien, como les dije, Asami e Isaco serán aspirantes a caballeros de plata, Asami entrenara para la armadura de Reloj e Isaco para la armadura de Águila Mayor, también los convoque para elegir a quien de ustedes once será el maestro de las niñas.

Todos los caballeros estaban algo nerviosos y sorprendidos de quien seria el maestro de las pequeñas, el doceavo guardián de las doce casas, Afrodita de Piscis, de diez años, vio a todos a los caballeros nerviosos y decidió ser el primero en ofrecerse de voluntario hablando primero.

-Gran patriarca, quiero ofrecerme voluntariamente para ser el maestro de las pequeñas, ya que como estoy libre de tarea, quisiera hacerme cargo de las niñas y de llevar por buen camino su entrenamiento.

-Si, seria lo más recomendable para ellas. Bien, pueden retirarse, Afrodita, quédate por unos minutos.

Los once obedecieron y Afrodita se quedo a esperar a que se fueran los otros, ya que se trataba de asuntos muy delicados.

-Afrodita, como sabrás Asami es la única de la familia Clockworker, al igual que Isaco de la familia Eldoh. Sugiero que les des un mes de entrenamiento, ya que antes de que Levianta fuera destruida, fueron entrenadas por sus familias en el arte de la magia, pero Asami tiene mas filiación con los relojes, engranajes y la manipulación del tiempo, al igual que Isaco, que su afiliación son las plantas y las rosas, pero les falta el pleno control de sus Cosmos.

-Entiendo, en un mes estarán listas para recibir las armaduras a las que fueron destinadas.

-Bien, las dejare a tu cuidado. Sean buenas niñas y no hagan enojar a su maestro.

-Si.

Asami e Isaco siguieron a su nuevo maestro y se despidieron de Shion, sus anteriores vidas ya están en el pasado, ahora su nueva vida como caballeros al servicio de Athena estaba a punto de comenzar. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la recamara patriarcal, afrodita giro hacia ellas y les explico lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

-A partir de ahora yo seré el maestro de ustedes, estarán bajo mi cuidado y mi entrenamiento, sabrán que no será un entrenamiento fácil, como esta es su primera vez en el Santuario, tendrán todo el día para conocerlo y mañana comenzaremos con su entrenamiento.

-Si.

Afrodita las miro aliviado al ver la determinación de ambas niñas, ya que desde la catástrofe de su país, se limitaron a seguir adelante, fueron bajando las escaleras y estaban frente al camino de rosas venenosas, Afrodita las hizo desaparecer con su Cosmos hasta llegar al templo de Piscis, que estaba ordenado con una decoración exquisita, a Isaco le gusto demasiado, pero Asami tenia la mirada de "de donde saco todo esto?".

-Maestro, perdón si lo incomodo con mi pegunta pero…de donde saco la estatua de la Venus?

-La mande a hacer, je jeje, veo que les gusta el templo niñas.

-Esta muy hermoso, digno de un caballero de Piscis.

-Para ser sueco, tiene un buen gusto en la decoración.

El joven maestro mostró una sonrisa por el comentario de las niñas, al parecer comenzó a encariñarse con las pequeñas debido a que eran distintas a los demás niños del Santuario, tan fuertes y decididas a seguir adelante a pesar del sufrimiento.

-Bien niñas, como sabrán, vivirán conmigo en mi templo, así que también deben respetar las normas y los horarios, se levantaran a las 8:00 de la mañana para higienizarse y desayunar, a las 8:30 bajaremos al coliseo a entrenar, a las 11:00 volveremos para ducharnos, a las 12:00 es hora del almuerzo, a las 13:00 será la hora en donde tomaremos la siesta, a las 16:00 practicaremos en forma académica y psicológica, a las 17:00 asearan sus habitaciones cada semana, a las 18:00 es hora de la merienda, a las 21:00 es la hora de cenar y a las 22:00 deben ir a dormir. Nos turnaremos cada día para lavar los utensilios de cocina, la ropa sucia la juntaremos en un canasto y también nos turnaremos para tenderla, no salgan del templo a horas de la noche y mantengan sus habitaciones ordenadas.

Nunca se imaginaron tantas reglas y horarios, pero tampoco fue mucho problema, ya que en sus familias también exigían casi las mismas cosas que Afrodita, ecepto que si no obedecían, se ganaban un severo castigo de parte de sus madres y se imaginaban a su maestro hacerles un castigo aun peor, por lo que decidieron ser cuidadosas en no molestarlo o desobedecerlo, ya que eso les daba miedo. Paso una hora y las niñas fueron con su maestro a ver todo el santuario, empezando por los doce templos, fueron bajando y llegaron al templo de Acuario, pero todo estaba cubierto por una neblina helada los tres comenzaron a tiritar de frío, encima Camus se había ido a entrenar con los otros aprendices y los tres se fueron rápido del templo, tratando de entrar en calor.

-No volveré a ese templo, lo juro.

-Creo que me resfriare.

-Descuiden niñas, solo faltan diez templos para bajar.

Volvieron a bajar y ya estaban en el templo de Capricornio y al igual que Camus, Shura no estaba, las niñas miraron por todo el lugar y habían encontrado una estatua de Athena.

-Maestro, quien es el soldado que esta arrodillado ante Athena en la estatua?

-Fue el anterior caballero de Capricornio, en aquel entonces la Athena de esa era le otorgo la espada sagrada Excalibur, algunos dicen de que el caballero de Capricornio es el caballero mas leal a la diosa.

-El mas leal a Athena?

-Increíble…maestro, todos los anteriores caballeros de Piscis son así de hermosos como usted?

-jeje je, si Isaco, de todos los caballeros de Athena, el caballero de Piscis siempre fue el mas hermoso entre los 88 guerreros, pero también muy temidos por su habilidad con las rosas venenosas, pero como tu familia tiene tanta afinidad con cualquier tipo de plantas y rosas, no será un peligro para ti, ecepto por Asami.

-Significa que moriría con tan solo oler su aroma?

Asami era todo oídos y eso la puso con la piel de gallina, Afrodita logro calmarla.

-Descuida Asami, tu entrenamiento será un poco diferente al de tu amiga Isaco, pero el mayor tiempo entrenaran juntas para mostrar su fuerza física y también como usar su Cosmos en combate.

Mientras salían del templo, Asami estuvo pensando en algo y decidió decírselo a su maestro.

-Maestro…sobre lo que dijo el patriarca acerca de la investigación de la catástrofe en Levianta…quisiera investigarlo para saber quien fue, poder quedarme sin dudas y estar tranquila.

El caballero de Piscis miro a la niña sorprendido al haber tomado una decisión muy grande y haberse convertido en tan poco tiempo en una persona que tomara grandes responsabilidades, mostrando seguido una sonrisa paterna.

-Descuida pequeña, ya hablaremos de eso con el patriarca, pero ahora debemos seguir nuestro recorrido.

La pequeña quedo de acuerdo con su maestro y siguieron bajando hasta llegar al templo de Sagitario, entraron y se encontraron con Aioros y su hermano menor, Aioria.

-Hola Afrodita, estas mostrándoles el santuario?

-Si, primero son los doce templos y cuando bajemos les mostrare el resto.

Asami e Isaco miraron a Aioria y a Aioros atentamente, a pesar de que Aioria era el menor, se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor pero lograron diferenciarlos por la edad y el mayor llevaba una cinta roja atada en la cabeza, Asami se acerco a Aioros y este se agacho para estar a la medida con la niña, esta le agarra las mejillas con cuidado y las toca, mostrando después una pequeña risa.

-jijiji, son suaves.

El joven sonríe por el comentario de la niña y le acaricio la cabeza, Aioria hizo un puchero y agarro las mejillas de Asami un poco fuertes para sorpresa de los presentes y se los estiro, soltando una pequeña risa mientras Asami se acariciaba las mejillas.

-jeje jeje, son suaves también, perdón si te dolió.

La pequeña respondió con una risa y los dos mayores sonreían, pues al parecer ya se hicieron amigos, aunque hubo tres pequeños estómagos que gruñeron de hambre, Aioria, Asami e Isaco se avergonzaron un poco, Afrodita y Aioros soltaron risas debido que era hora de merendar para los niños, Aioros los invito a la cocina y se sirvieron todos tazas de leche con chocolate con galletas. Terminada ya la merienda, se despidieron de los hermanos y fueron bajando a Escorpio, Isaco se sintió un poco nerviosa al entrar al templo del muchacho que le regalo la rosa y Asami la miraba con una sonrisa muy picara al ver a su mejor amiga muy roja.

-Qu-que?

-No me digas que el bichito….te guuuuusssstaaaaaa.

Isaco reacciono muy cómicamente y salía humo por su cabeza, al saber que su amiga tenia razón y había apuntado en el punto débil, Milo salio de la cocina y vio a los tres presentes, sonrojándose por ver a Isaco.

-Hola Afro como has estado? Las llevas a conocer el santuario?

-Si, comenzando con los doce templos.

Isaco no se atrevía a acercarse y darle un pequeño presente, mientras que Asami no tuvo mas remedio que darle un empujón por la espalda y que los dos estuvieran uno en frente del otro, mientras que su amiga estaba de espaldas matándose de risas.

-E-etto… quería darte esto… por lo de la rosa…es para ti.

-G-gracias…

Los dos estaban sonrojados y no sabían que decirse, Asami trato de aguantar la risa mientras veía a los dos sonrojados, Isaco le da una pequeña caja rosada a Milo, este la abre y era un origami de una rosa roja, que tenia algo escrito detrás de un pétalo solo para el, este se sonrojo y le sonrío a la chica que le robo el corazón.

-Gracias, esta muy hermoso…como tu.

La pequeña enamorada se sonrojo tanto y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que cupido le diera un segundo flechazo de amor. Después de la "pequeña reunión romántica", Isaco se despide de Milo y bajan al templo de Libra, que estaba vacío desde hace doscientos años, recordaron lo que Shion les dijo acerca del templo y su guardián cuando ellas llegaron y tuvieron que volver a bajar al templo de Virgo, en donde encontraron a Shaka en posición de loto meditando, a lo que decidieron no interrumpir y se fueron.

-Juro que ese Cosmos si me intimido demasiado.

-Y yo juro que no podía hablar.

-Es porque dicen que Shaka fue entrenado por Buda.

-QUEEEEEE?

-Shhhh, silencio o las escuchara niñas.

-Perdón maestro.

Volvieron a bajar y estaban en el templo de Leo, sabían que estaba vacío porque Aioria estaba con su hermano y volvieron a bajar, no sin antes de que Afrodita les avisara de las precauciones.

-Niñas, agarrense bien fuerte de mis manos, como sabrán el templo de Cáncer tiene tanto una mala reputación como maligna, pase lo que pase, no se suelten.

Comenzándose a asustarse, ambas niñas agarran sus manos y entran al templo; y para empeorar, vieron rostros de personas en las paredes, en el techo y para empeorar, en el suelo; ambas gritaron y se subieron a los brazos de su maestro.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Tranquilas niñas, por suerte Deathmasck no esta y es mejor no acercarse a el.

-Esta bien maestro pero por favor sáquenos de aquí.

-Esta bien Isaco, tranquila, si no quieren mirar cierren los ojos.

Obedecieron al instante y Afrodita apresuro el paso debido a que Isaco estaba llorando y Asami estaba temblando de miedo, llego a la entrada y bajo a mitad de Cáncer y Géminis para poder calmar a las niñas.

-No volveré a poner un pie en ese templo, lo juro.

-Otro trauma para el resto de mi vida.

-Tranquilas, ya paso lo malo.

Abrazaron a su maestro y el correspondió al abrazo, tomo algo de tiempo calmarlas y lo logro, bajaron y llegaron al templo de Géminis, aunque Asami estaba algo sonrojada pero gracias a su pelo no se notaba, Isaco lo noto al instante y ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Cuando te beso el cabello no parabas de sonreír y sonrojarte….te gusta no es verdad?

-El es diez años mayor que yo Isaco, además, como puedo gustarle a alguien? Tienes suerte de que Milo sea tres años mayor que tu y si, te gusta pero yo…

-Anímate, se que el esta enamorado de ti.

-Y lo dice alguien de tan solo cuatro años que se enamoro de un chico de siete años?

-Bueno, pero porque no te cortas el pelo?, apuesto que hay una hermosa chica oculta en esta selva.

-Estas haciendo que me sienta roja como un tomate.

-A que si.

Aun sonrojada, entran al templo de Géminis y ven que Saga estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, desvío su mirada de la lectura y los saluda, regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña que ocultaba sus ojos, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Hola Saga, supongo que preguntaras que les estoy enseñando el santuario, no?

-Si; y los doce templos es por donde comenzaron, veo que no disfrutaron ver el templo de Cáncer.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Otra vez se sintieron peor, Isaco volvió a comenzar a llorar y Asami quedo medio pálida por el miedo, Afrodita le mando una mirada asesina al recordarles los rostros del templo de Cáncer. Saga se acerco a ellas y les acaricio la cabeza para poder calmarlas, pero dentro de su cabeza estuvo gritando desde que la vio.

-(POR LOS DIOSES, ASAMI ES TAN LINDA, NO IMPORTA SI ES MENOR O NO VEA SUS OJOS, ES MI ANGEL AZUL! LA AMO, QUIERO CASARME CON ELLA!).

Asami lo miro distraído, entonces ella aprovecho y le agarra las mejillas con cuidado y las toca, al igual que las de Aioros eran suaves, pero eran mas suaves y calidas, entonces este reacciono y se sonrojo al ver que su pequeño ángel le tocaba las mejillas, para ver después una pequeña risa saliendo de sus pequeños labios.

-jeje jeje, son muy suaves y calidas, eres un poquito distraído, no es malo…además el patriarca nos dijo que tu y Aioros son candidatos a ser patriarca, suerte y esfuérzate mucho.

Este se sonrojo tanto que salía humo por su cabeza al ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus ánimos para el, se sintió correspondido ante su pequeño ángel mostrando un sonrisa de enamorado y le besa la frente.

-Gracias…mi pequeño ángel.

Esta vez, fue ella quien se sonrojo demasiado, Afrodita estaba sospechando de su reciente comportamiento e Isaco no hizo más que sonreír ante la escena de los dos tortolos, ambos estaban sonrojados y no sabían que decir, Asami reacciono y agarro de los brazos a Isaco y a su maestro y se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes de despedirse.

-N-no-nos vemos Saga, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

No dejo de trotar y agarrar a su amiga y a su maestro de los brazos, aun sonrojada por el beso en la frente hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran, escuchando una despedida a través del susurro de un enamorado dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nos vemos…mi ángel.

Llegando a la entrada hacia el templo de Tauro, Asami se sienta en los escalones para respirar y poder aclarar su ya confundida mente, su amiga y maestro dieron sus opiniones.

-Al fin dio frutos tu encanto amiga.

-Apenas me vio de cuerpo completo…pero no me vio el rostro completo, claro.

-Que hare con ese hombre cuando tengas 18 Asami? Lo más probable es que lo asesine con mis rosas sangrientas.

Ambas miraron a s maestro…celoso? Ya se comenzaba a comportar como un padre sobre protector con ellas, no se lo esperaban. Nuevamente bajaron hacia el templo de Tauro y escucharon ronquidos que provenían de una de las habitaciones del templo, provocando que las niñas se pegaran a Afrodita por miedo.

-Hay un toro aquí?

-Creo que no dormiré bien esta noche.

-No niñas, es Aldebarán tomando una siesta, aunque tienen suerte de dormir en Piscis.

-Se refiere al caballero de Tauro que parece un gigante y en realidad tiene 7 años como casi todos los demás?

-Si Asami, de seguro lo dices por su tamaño, pero descuida, todos los anteriores caballeros de Tauro tienen esa estatura de ser grandes, bueno, vámonos o sino un pequeño toro se despertara.

Se fueron rápido y siguieron de camino hacia el templo de Aries, aunque Mu no estaba debido a que Shion lo mando a hacer unos recados, algo que Asami entendió de manera rápida por ser lemurianos y eran asuntos de alumno y maestro, únicamente se limitaron a salir del templo y seguir con el recorrido por todo el santuario y esperar al día siguiente para comenzar el nuevo camino que deberían construir a partir de ahora, Asami pensó el lo que vio en el templo de Géminis.

-Sin duda alguna…ese hombre oculto en los pilares…es el hermano gemelo de Saga….en verdad odio las cosas del destino.


	8. El Aguila mayor y el Reloj parte 2

Mis disculpas si me tarde, como ya saben e vuelto a resfriarme y tener que soportar dolor de muelas, en fin dejando eso de lado (aunque ya están por comenzar las clases), les dejo otro capitulo, besos y disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 8: El águila mayor y el reloj, pequeño comienzo parte 2

Las alumnas y su maestro siguieron el recorrido, fueron a ver todos lugares en donde entrenaban los aspirantes y veían como los soldados custodiaban la entrada, fueron al coliseo y veían algunas amazonas entrenar, a lo que Isaco recordó lo que dijo Shion.

-Maestro, que es eso de la ley de la mascara?

-Bueno, como sabrás Isaco, desde los tiempos inmemorables, solo a los hombres se les permitía luchar junto a Athena, por esa razón las mujeres no tenían derecho a ser caballeros, hasta que se decidió que si abandonaban su feminidad ocultando su rostro tras una mascara, serian tratadas en igualdad de condiciones y se les permitió luchar y por eso para una mujer caballero, ser vista por un hombre sin su máscara es un insulto aún más grave que ser vista sin sus ropas y entonces tendrán dos opciones-

.

-Seria matarlo o amarlo…Según mi punto de vista, algunos piensan que el camino mas fácil es amar a la persona, pero todas las mujeres son entrenadas desde pequeñas para ser mas orgullosas que los caballeros, y que de esa forma ellos no las vean como seres inferiores, es por eso que si un hombre las insulta viendo su rostro elijen siempre su muerte…estoy en lo correcto maestro?

Isaco y Afrodita no se esperaban esa respuesta de la joven, pues sabia como analizar mediante el uso de archivos guardados, usando información antigua e información actual para crear una opinión muy acertada.

-Si Asami…así es…pero como lograste analizarlo tan rápido?

-Es porque el año pasado cuando no logre dormir en una noche, creo que fue en agosto ya que hacia frío, entre al sótano en donde estaban los archivos y hay pude ver lo que decía sobre la ley de la mascara, pero estaba medio borroso y tarde dos horas y media en comprender lo que estaba escrito debido a que se escribió hace unos 230 años y eran muy viejos los archivos.

-Tu cabeza es como si fuera una biblioteca.

-También la tuya Isaco, pero a mi me lo hacían por mis travesuras en forma de castigo.

-No por algo son pequeñas prodigios.

Afrodita les acaricio la cabeza a ambas y sonrieron ante el cariño que les brindaba su maestro, aun eran niñas y necesitaban a una figura paterna, Afrodita ya las veía como sus hijas. Paso un buen tiempo en hacer todo el recorrido, pero la noche estaba cayendo en el santuario.

-Niñas, será mejor que regresemos al templo, esta cayendo la noche y seria peligroso estar aquí.

-Si.

-Pero maestro, que vamos a cenar?

-Alguna vez han probado omelet?

Ambas niegan con la cabeza para sorpresa de Afrodita.

-Nunca lo hemos probado.

-Solamente comíamos estofado, croquetas de zanahoria, pollo con arroz, fideos con salsa de tomate, onigiri, ramen, takoyaki, dango y otras comidas, pero nunca hemos probado la pizza y el omelet.

-Bueno…solamente no los hemos probado aun.

Este mostró una sonrisa, acariciando nuevamente las cabezas de las niñas y tomándolas de las manos.

-Pues a partir de esta noche, tendrán una nueva cena en el menú.

Las pequeñas miraron con asombro a su maestro, ya de al no probar algunas recetas por tal desastre, quisieron aprovechar el momento y volvieron caminando al templo, durante el camino Asami estuvo analizando la información que había leído de los archivos y lo que había visto en el templo de Géminis.

-(Ese hombre…por lo que leí de los archivos… el caballero de Géminis siempre tiene un hermano gemelo, por si acaso le sucede algo al mayor, el menor deberá tomar su lugar…en verdad es algo muy confuso…tendré que investigarlo un poco mas).

-Asami, estas muy callada…sucede algo?

-E? no pasa nada Isaco, solo estuve distraída.

Llegando a la entrada del templo, Afrodita les pide que pongan los cubiertos, los vasos y el se encargaría de preparar jugo y la cena, se quedaron a esperar y unos 20 minutos después, sale de la cocina con la cena y no esperaron mas para cenar. Isaco tenía las manos en las mejillas al probarlo y Asami aun tenía el tenedor metido en la boca y los ojos cerrados al saborearlo.

-mmm, rico y esponjoso.

-Muy delicioso.

-Me alegra que les guste.

Para ser su primera cena en el santuario y tener a su maestro, fue algo alegre para ellas después de tanta soledad. Ya era hora de ir a dormir y Afrodita las llevo a las habitaciones de huéspedes y entraron en una habitación con dos camas, un armario de madera de caoba, un escritorio con decoraciones de rosas de madera y una ventana cerrada con cortinas negras recogidas, permitiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara un poco la habitación.

-Esta será su nueva habitación y tienen su ropa de dormir encima de las almohadas, el baño esta al lado de su habitación para que no tengan problemas en ir y frente a su habitación, esta la mía, bien niñas es hora de dormir.

Fueron a la habitación y Afrodita las espero afuera, aunque no hubieran desarrollado su cuerpo, eran niñas y necesitaban privacidad, terminaron de cambiarse de pijamas blancos y abrieron la puerta y vieron a su maestro ya vestido de un pijama con dibujos de rosas rojas, a lo que Isaco quedo maravillada al ver a su maestro vestido con el pijama, ya que ambos tenían un buen gusto con las decoraciones, pero Asami no entendió porque su amiga y su maestro estaban haciendo poses de modelos de ropa.

-Perdón si interrumpo, pero no tenemos que irnos a dormir? Ya es de noche.

Afrodita reacciono al ver la hora, ya era muy tarde y sus alumnas tenían que empezar el entrenamiento mañana temprano, las llevo a las camas y les dio las buenas noches apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, Isaco estaba algo nerviosa por empezar su nueva vida como aprendiz.

-Asami.

-Si?

-No te sientes nerviosa? Ha pasado una semana desde que Levianta fue destruida y ahora comenzaremos una nueva vida.

-No lose…no me siento nerviosa…solo triste…estoy segura que nuestros padres querían nuestro bienestar…ahora intentemos dormir, buenas noches Isaco.

-Si…tienes razón, buenas noches Asami.

Poco a poco cerraban sus ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de la almohada y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se escuchaba la alarma muy fuerte, Isaco se levanto de golpe y Asami se levanto tambaleando la cabeza de un lado a otro y apago la alarma, ambas fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara pero Asami aun seguía medio dormida, fueron a la cocina y estaba Afrodita haciendo el desayuno, quien las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días niñas, durmieron bien?

-Buenos días maestro, si, dormí como en las nubes.

-Buenos días maestro… sigo medio dormida porque aun no me acostumbro a dormir en una cama.

-No me digas que aun te acostumbraste porque estuvimos durmiendo en el bosque durante una semana?

-Si Isaco…para ti es muy fácil, pero para mi me tomara tiempo volver a acostumbrarme.

-Bien niñas, ya tienen el desayuno servido, después irán a cambiarse, sus ropas de entrenamiento están en el armario, no querrán entrenar en pijamas o si?.

Fueron a sentarse y la mesa estaba con dos tazas de leche caliente con galletas, la taza de Isaco tenía flores de todos los colores y la de Asami tenía dibujos de relojes, cadenas y engranajes, la tercera taza era de Afrodita, tenía café y dibujos de rosa, no esperaron más y desayunaron. Ya terminado, Asami e Isaco fueron a la habitación a cambiarse, abrieron el armario y había dos ropas de entrenamiento iguales pero Afrodita puso unas tarjetas con dibujos para diferenciar, el dibujo de un árbol era para Isaco y el dibujo del engranaje era para Asami, eran dos camisas blancas con bordes de rojo oscuro con un cinturón de cuero que sujetaba alrededor de la cadera y se extendía hacia el hombro izquierdo, unos pantalones azules oscuros ajustados con unas botas también de cuero ajustadas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, se cambiaron y fueron rápido hacia la entrada del templo en donde Afrodita las estaba esperando.

-No tardaron casi nada y llegaron cinco minutos antes.

-je jeje, bueno será que no fue tan difícil maestro.

Asami decía que si moviendo la cabeza, ya que a veces ella no era muy buena en entablar una conversación, fueron bajando de templo por templo, hasta que llegaron a Escorpio y Milo las saludo, provocando que Isaco se sonrojara, para reacción de Asami, soltó unas carcajadas y se tapo la boca, pero cuando llegaron a Cáncer, subieron a los hombros de su maestro y cerraron los ojos, mientras pasaban por el templo, apareció Deathmasck.

-Hey Afro, ya te dejaron de niñero? Apuesto que tus alumnas aprenderán de ti a limarse las uñas, jajajajaja!

-Death…creo que las hiciste enojar.

Asami e Isaco se bajaron de los hombros de su maestro molestas, y utilizaron su magia contra el guardián del cuarto templo pero adquirieron una apariencia transparente muy hermosa, Asami creo engranajes mágicos que golpearon a Deathmasck varias veces dejándolo medio confundido e Isaco hizo que unas raíces muy resistentes penetraran el suelo del templo, enredando al caballero de Cáncer hasta el cuello, haciendo que quedara atrapado por un buen tiempo y volvieron a retornar sus verdaderos colores.

-Te lo advertí Death, aunque no sepan controlar bien su cosmos, pueden usar su magia con plena libertad, cuanto tiempo durara el efecto de la raíz Isaco?

-Puede que una hora o más maestro, a veces no logro recordar el tiempo que dura mi magia.

-Ya veo, y Asami, como lograste crear esos engranajes?

-Fue a través de la magia de la creación, una de las cuantas magias básicas en donde puedes crear cosas, pero solo tomara la forma en que el usuario la imagine, y como provengo de una familia de artesanos en relojes y cajas musicales, siempre creamos engranajes.

-Y porque no usaste tu magia?

-Isaco, mi magia me permite controlar el tiempo de las cosas vivas y no vivas, no voy a usarla en un inútil.

Para mala suerte del cuarto guardián, Afrodita se fue con sus alumnas bajando al siguiente templo, dejándolo atrapado en las raíces y comenzó a cortar cada raíz, recordando la advertencia de Afrodita.

-Esas mocosas, si, son un peligro para mi.

Asami e Isaco seguían molestas por lo que paso hace poco en Cáncer, deseaban verlo como un cangrejo frito mientras lo insultaban, aunque Afrodita les explicaba el porque Death se comportaba así.

-Tranquilas niñas, después de eso no las molestara, además son las primeras en darle una lección a ese tonto.

Ambas se miraron y soltaron pequeñas risas para su alegría, aunque Asami iba distraída y sin darse cuenta, entraron al templo de Géminis y vieron que Saga se dirigía a su habitación, ya que había salido de la ducha, ambos quedaron muy sonrojados, Saga fue el primero por estar medio desnudo en frente de Asami y por verla con ropa de entrenamiento, mientra que esta estaba demasiado sonrojada al verlo medio mojado por la ducha, su torso desnudo y ver la V que se formaba en la parte baja, hizo que saliera sangre de su nariz, a lo que Afrodita agarro a las niñas y salieron corriendo con el deseo de matarlo, dejando a un avergonzado Géminis, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de su hermano gemelo, Kanon.

-Vaya hermanito, hay va tu enamorada, se gustan se besan se quieren.

-Cállate Kanon!, además no la conoces tan bien como yo.

-A si? Y entonces porque no te confesaste? Esperaras hasta hacerte viejo?

-Aun no me siento listo para expresar lo que siento por ella, además…sigo enamorado de ella desde hace dos años…

Dejando a su hermano con muchas dudas, se va a su habitación y se pone su ropa de entrenamiento, agarrando después una bufanda de lana gris oscura, abrazándola y susurrando unas cuantas palabras.

-Mi ángel azul…te extrañe mucho…

Ya en el coliseo y entrando en calor, Asami sintió una palpitación que la puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que algo andaba mal.

-Asami, aun estas dormida?

-e, no Isaco, tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me había nombrado…de seguro fue imaginación mía.

-Niñas, no veo que esas rocas se estén destruyendo.

Reaccionaron al escuchar a su maestro y volvieron a entrenar, tenían que concentrarse en destruir todas las rocas gigantes del coliseo, y solo les tomos dos minutos en destruirlas a todas, logrando controlar un poco su cosmos. Después de ello, Afrodita les explica acerca del cosmos.

-Saben lo que significa el Cosmos?.

-Un universo pequeño que existe en cada uno de nosotros.

-Exacto Asami, pero también es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear, también es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de lo átomos de alguna de la materia y es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción", nace de la conciencia de cada ser vivo.

-La cosmoenergia es el hecho de que por medio de este se puede determinar los sentimientos de una persona, puesto que haya despertado el uso del cosmos, puede detectar como por ejemplo: la agresividad, tranquilidad o ira de algún individuo?.

-Estas en lo correcto Isaco, pero también se puede hace fuerte mediante la voluntad, incluso superando la fuerza, a velocidad y energía del enemigo, esto crece mas aún cuando pelean por amistad logrando un milagro.

Ambas niñas escuchaban a su maestro al pie de la letra, ya sabían casi todo en muy poco tiempo, no por algo eran llamadas pequeñas prodigios, Afrodita hizo una pausa y miro el reloj de fuego.

-Bien, dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, ahora debemos volver a ducharnos y después a almorzar, hoy comeremos Spaghetti.

-Siii, Spaghetti.

-Justo el platillo favorito de Isaco, aunque también es muy rico con orégano y salsa de tomate.

Los tres fueron de camino a los doce templos agotados, con tierra y sudor en todo el cuerpo, comenzaron a subir, ecepto que Isaco y Asami ya estaban cansadas y con sueño, que Asami no tuvo opción que agarrar a Isaco del brazo para que no se durmiera en el camino.

-Asami, tengo sueño.

-Lose Isaco, yo también estoy agotada y con sueño pero al menos aguanta hasta que te bañes, comas y ahí podrás dormir.

Se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, en Aries y en Tauro veían que las dos estaban muy agotadas, pero Asami fingía estar bien, al estar medio camino de Tauro y Géminis, Asami comenzaba a dormirse y a tropezarse por el agotamiento y el sueño que tenia, que llevar a Isaco hacia Piscis.

-Asami, si te sientes cansada yo llevare a Isaco.

-Descuide maestro, estoy bien.

Asami tenia el habito de no querer preocupar a nadie debido a que no durmió bien anoche, ya que siempre se preguntaba por una voz que le hablaba en su mente cuando dormía. Llegando a la entrada del templo de Géminis, Asami comenzó a ver todo borroso y sin sentirlo, se tropieza nuevamente y cae al suelo cerrando los ojos, Afrodita volteo y miro a Asami en el suelo con Isaco encima de ella.

-Saga!, ven rápido!

El nombrado salio de la cocina y reacciono rápido al ver a su pequeño ángel recostada en el suelo, quedando algo preocupado.

-Que paso?

-Estábamos yendo de camino a Piscis, pero ambas estaban muy cansadas y Asami decidió cargar a Isaco, cuando voltee ya estaba tirada en el suelo, no logro dormir bien anoche.

No dejo de ver a Asami, verla tan dormida y tranquila, había tanta paz en su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreírle, hasta que vio en su brazo derecho cerca de su hombro, era como un símbolo en forma de una llave color verde oscura.

-Afrodita, que es este símbolo en el brazo de Asami?

Afrodita levanto la mirada hacia el brazo de Asami, su mirada cambio, se comenzó a preocupar.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, Isaco también tiene un símbolo en la pierna.

-Ella también?

En su pantalón tenia una rajadura que se hizo en el entrenamiento en la pierna derecha, este le saca la tela y había un símbolo en forma de una rosa morada, decidieron hacer las preguntas mas tarde, por ahora tenían que llevar a las niñas a dormir.

-Asami…Asami…

La pequeña despertó de golpe, sintiéndose medio mareada y asustada, sin darse cuenta que era lo que la sostenía, pudo ver que unos cabellos azules violáceos caían en su rostro, hasta que soltó una pequeña queja.

-Asami, estas despierta?

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz, hasta que comenzó a analizar lo mas rápido posible en su mente.

-(Cabello largo, color azul violáceo, espalda ancha, voz grave masculina, estatura alta…) Saga?

-Si, te tropezaste cuando llegaste a mi templo, estabas dormida.

Asami comenzó a recordar todo en segundos, haciendo que se sintiera algo sonrojada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, que oculto su rostro, no pudo evitar disculparse.

-L-lo siento…por haberme quedado dormida en tu templo…(Genial, primer día de entrenamiento y me quedo dormida, es igual cuando comencé a entrenar con mis padres, pero entrenábamos con magia…esto si en vergonzoso)

Este se sonrojo al escuchar as disculpas de su ángel y por sentir que ocultaba su rostro sobre su espalda, estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.

-De-descuida, aun no están acostumbradas a entrenar por mucho tiempo… (Por los dioses, nunca la vi comportarse de una forma tan tierna, te amo, te amo, te amo!).

-P-por cierto, donde esta Isaco? (Esa voz…me resulta familiar…pero no logro recordar).

-Afrodita la esta llevando en su espalda, ya estamos por llegar a Capricornio, intenta dormir un poco, aun estas agotada.

-B-bueno…esta bien (su espalda…es muy calida).

No lo quiso admitir, pero aun seguía agotada desde la mañana, se dejo llevar por el sueño una vez más y olvidar todo lo que la molestaba. En un entorno oscuro, unas voces de la nada resonaban en todo el lugar, por lo que parecía, mantenían una conversación acerca de las niñas.

-Dentro de poco tiempo…llegara en momento en que las niñas tengan que saber la verdad.

-No creo que sea lo correcto…saben lo que pasara cuando hayan terminado su entrenamiento, ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

-Dentro de un mes, el santuario estará lleno de oscuridad…tarde o temprano sus otros poderes deberán despertar.

-Saben tanto como yo que desde la era del mito, estuvimos sellados en las almas de los predecesores de Asami e Isaco…no puedo imaginarme como reaccionarían ante esto.

-Tuvieron que seguir adelante después de la tragedia…pero les tocara el camino más difícil cuando hayan recibido la armadura de Reloj y la armadura de Águila Mayor.

-Cuando descubran la verdad…y hallan superado el sufrimiento de ahora y de un futuro no muy cercano…será el día en que los siete, pelearemos contra la malicia de este mundo.

-Hasta entonces…Sateriasis, Némesis…ustedes deben protegerlas a cualquier costo…no dejen que nadie se apodere se sus almas.

Templo de Piscis, 10: 45 del mediodía.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y veía todo borroso, logro levantarse y parpadeo unas cuantas veces, Isaco vio que estaba en su habitación, pero al lado suyo estaba Asami profundamente dormida en la cama, se acerco a su oído y no tuvo más opción que respirar profundo y levantar la voz.

-Asami! Despierta!

Asami despertó aturdida y se cae de la cama con los ojos rojizos, se levanta tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y se sienta en la cama.

-Podrías haberme despertado moviéndome el brazo Isaco, además no sabes lo que tuve que sentir de camino al templo.

-Pues por tu cara de dormida, lo disfrutaste.

Asami comenzó a sonrojarse y su amiga sonrío al saber que dio en el blanco, tratando de desviar el tema, la mira fingiendo estar emocionada.

-Claro que no…además, vamos a la cocina, creo que el maestro esta esperando.

Isaco siguió a su amiga y fueron hacia la cocina, entraron y vieron que estaban Afrodita y Saga tomando café, para sorpresa de Asami, no se lo esperaba, creyendo que había vuelto a Géminis, ambos caballeros miran a las niñas que habían despertado, haciendo que el caballero de Géminis y el pequeño ángel azul se sonrojaran al verse.

-Isaco, Asami, que alivio que hayan despertado.

-Descuide maestro, ya nos había pasado lo mismo.

-Bueno, lo más importante es que se encuentren bien, pero Asami fue la que mas se agoto…no te lastimaste verdad?.

-N-no tengo ninguna herida, gracias por preocuparte Saga (Por un demonio por que no deja de mirarme?, sus ojos son tan lindos…QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?)

-Bien niñas, será mejor que vayan a bañarse, dentro de unos minutos vamos a almorzar Spaghetti.

-Si maestro.

-S-si.

-Yo tengo que ir al coliseo a entrenar, nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Saga.

-Que te vaya bien.

Sin darse cuenta por estar distraída, Saga se acerca a Asami y se inclina para estar a su altura, quitando algunos de los mechones que cubría la frente de su ángel, depositando otro beso tierno de el, provocando que Asami se sonrojara mas y se despide de ella.

-Nos vemos…mi ángel.

Asami no sabia que responder, más que sonreír y levantar la mano para despedirlo, cuando se fue, vio que su maestro estaba mas celoso y emanando un aura asesina a Géminis por haberse comportado asi delante de Asami e Isaco no hacia mas que sonreír y felicitar a su amiga, reacciona y la toma de la mano.

-Bien maestro, iremos a ducharnos.

-Si, no dejen nada mojado y se secan bien el cabello…creo que lo matare cuando tengas 18 años Asami.

Las niñas ya no sabían como calmar a su maestro, más que irse a la ducha y desvestirse.

-El maestro se comporta raro cuando te ve con Saga o cuando me ve con Milo.

-Esta celoso Isaco, o eso es lo que pienso, no me lo imagino asi de…peligroso.

Decidieron no seguir hablando del tema, entraron a la ducha con agua caliente y se relajaron, hace mucho que no se habían relajado desde aquel día, hasta que Isaco hizo la pregunta que hizo sentir mas sonrojada a Asami.

-Asami, estas enamorada de Saga?

Escuchar esa pregunta hizo que se sonrojara tanto que bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida y haciéndole la misma pregunta a Isaco.

-Isaco, estas enamorada de Milo?

-E-e-e-e-eeeeeee? No hagas la misma pregunta.

Isaco se sonroja, volvió a comportase de manera muy cómica acerca de la pregunta, Asami comenzó a reírse y a ayudar a su amiga a lavarse el cabello, salieron con las toallas cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo y por el frío fueron rápido a su habitación y a cambiarse, vieron que encima de sus respectivas camas estaban sus vestimentas que les dieron el día anterior, se cambiaron rápido y Asami comenzó a secar el cabello de Isaco, ya secado esta hace lo mismo con Asami y ya terminados, fueron a la cocina a poner los utensilios de mesa y tomaron asiento a esperar el almuerzo que no tardo en servirse en el momento, maestro y alumnas almorzaron tranquilos, mientras que en la recamara patriarcal, Shion y Saga mantenían una conversación muy preocupante.

-Dices que Asami e Isaco tenían algún símbolo? En donde?

-Asami tiene el símbolo de una llave en su brazo e Isaco tiene uno de una rosa en su pierna.

-mmm... Puede que esto este relacionado con los siete pecados capitales.

-Los siete pecados capitales?

-Avaricia, soberbia, gula, pereza, envidia, lujuria y la ira, en otras palabras, son demonios que fueron creados en la tierra del mal cuando habían pasado muchos eventos que casi provocan la destrucción del mundo, fueron sellados por los gobernantes de Levianta desde la era del mito, pero el país fue destruido y nuevamente se esparcieron en el mundo.

-Los pecados esparcidos en el mundo?

-No sabemos en donde están, pero lo que se es que tienen que encontrar a una persona que tienen el derecho de hacer un contrato con el, convirtiendo a esa persona en el contendor de tal pecado y según los rumores desde la era del mito, quieren difundir nuevamente la malicia en el mundo…pero los únicos pecados que se revelaron fueron la ira y la lujuria.

-difundir la malicia? Los pecados que se revelaron son muy poderosos?.

-El único demonio mas poderoso que puede debilitar y matar a los otros demonios, incluso matar a un dios…es la ira.

Para sorpresa del caballero, comenzó a pensar que ambas niñas correrían un destino muy peligroso, sobre todo Asami, comenzándose a preocupar.

-Isaco y Asami…ellas saben acerca de los pecados?

-Desafortunadamente, si...saben todo acerca de Levianta, su historia, como se creo, sobre los pecados, todo…no por algo fueron las mas destacadas en el uso de la información y de la magia, sus familias eran leales al santuario y a la diosa Athena, también ellas lo son, pero si uno de los pecados, pueden convertirse en una amenaza no solo para el santuario, sino para todo el mundo…eres el indicado para proteger a Asami, y Milo protegerá a Isaco, no debes decirle a nadie respecto a esto.

-Si, con su permiso.

Saga se retiro de la recamara con una mirada muy preocupada y triste, no quiso pasar por el templo de Piscis porque preocuparía a Asami, utilizo su Otra Dimensión y se fue directo a su templo, entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta, recostándose en su cama y abrazando la bufanda gris que había dejado al lado de la almohada, comenzando a preguntarse si podía proteger a su pequeño ángel.

Ya eran las 12:58, se acercaba el horario de la siesta y Asami ya había terminado de lavar los platos y los cubiertos que usaron en el almuerzo, las niñas fueron a su habitación y se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, Afrodita entro y puso la alarma.

-Recuerden niñas que a las 16:00 veremos los mitos de las constelaciones, no se duerman mucho si?

-Si.

-Si.

Afrodita les sonríe y antes de irse, besa la frente de Isaco y seguidamente besa la frente de Asami.

-Descansen niñas, las veo en la tarde.

Cerró la puerta y en unos segundos las niñas se durmieron, Asami e Isaco despertaron y estaban en un espacio oscuro y estaban de pie, aprecia que estaban en un vacío dentro de sus mentes.

-Asami, que es este lugar?

-Probablemente estamos en nuestros inconcientes, pero lo que me pregunto es como estamos las dos juntas si estamos dormidas.

-Creo que podríamos aclarar algunas de sus dudas niñas.

Ambas reaccionaron y giraron ante las voces que estaban detrás de ellas, había dos personas delante de ellas, eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía un cabello verde oscuro y sus ojos eran de color rojos, de piel pálida y emanaba un aura de color verde pálido, tenía un kinomo negro, estaba descalza y en su rostro portaba un antifaz gris, el hombre tenía una apariencia hermosa, de cabello largo morado pálido y sus ojos eran del mismo color, piel pálida y emanaba un aura morada, con una vestimenta igual a la de un conde, un chaleco morado con bordes negros, botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla y pantalones blancos, se presentan ante las niñas.

-Nuestras dudas?

-Exacto Asami, aunque no lo creas yo soy a propietaria de la voz de aquel entonces cuando te dormiste en el templo de Géminis.

-Has venido a responder a mis dudas o a recordarme la vergüenza que pase?

-Descuida pequeña, no vinimos a recordarte eso.

-Ustedes quienes son?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Sateriasis, pequeña Isaco.

-Me llamo Némesis, se que quieren saber que somos y el porque estamos en sus mentes, pero el momento aun no ha llegado.

-Como que el momento no ha llegado? De que estas hablando?

-Pronto lo sabrás Asami, cuando hayan recibido sus armaduras, pronto sabrán la verdad.

Se desvanecieron como si el viento se los hubiera llevado, dejando algo confundidas a las niñas, Asami e Isaco se despertaron y revisaron el reloj, se habían despertado diez minutos antes que el despertador sonara.

-Asami, que quisieron decir con que pronto sabremos la verdad?

-No lose Isaco, al parecer nos conocen bastante bien, por ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que sepamos la verdad…

-Pero eso...Será dentro de un mes, significa que cuando hayamos terminado nuestro entrenamiento y nos den nuestras armaduras…

-Será el momento en que los engranajes del destino se empiecen a mover…no lose…todo es cuestión de tiempo, tengo que ir a ver al patriarca, tengo que pedirle que me deje a cargo la investigación de la destrucción de Levianta…debemos saber la verdad a toda costa.

Sale de la cama, yendo a la cocina, le pide a su maestro que la deje ir a la recamara patriarcal de lo que hablaron el día anterior con respecto a la investigación de Levianta.

-Estas segura de esto Asami? Sabes que no podrías soportar ese peso en tus hombros, incluso podrías tener un destino aun peor.

-Estoy consiente de ello maestro, pero hasta que no revele la verdad, no dejare de investigar por mi cuenta y saber quien fue el responsable de la destrucción de Levianta.

-Incluso si te detengo, no dejaras de insistir…esta bien, pero si dices algo de que estoy celoso, estudiaras griego antiguo.

Asami abraza a su maestro y este hace lo mismo, agradeciéndole que le dejara hablar con el patriarca y fue directo a la recamara. Llegando medio agotada, respira hondo y se dirige a la puerta, encontrándose con los soldados que custodiaban la entrada.

-Tu eres una de las nuevas aspirantes a caballeros de plata no?

-Si, necesito hablar con el patriarca, es un asunto sobre Levianta.

Los soldados abrieron las puertas y dejaron pasar a niña, caminando hasta llegar en frente de Shion, arrodillándose en frente de el como muestra de respeto.

-Hola Asami, que te trae por aquí?

-Patriarca, ayer dijo que estaban investigando acerca de la tragedia del país de Isaco y mío…

-Si, aun no sabemos quien lo provoco, porque lo preguntas?

-Quiero que me deje a cargo la investigación sobre la tragedia de Levianta, se que apenas estoy en pleno entrenamiento y soy solamente aspirante a caballero, pero por favor déjeme a cargo esta investigación, se lo imploro.

Shion, aun con la mascara puesta, no pudo evitar sonreírle a la pequeña que le pedía estar al mando de una investigación casi imposible de solucionar, pero no la subestimo, era muy hábil en investigaciones difíciles para un caballero, se levanto de su trono y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña, se saco el casco y la mascara, acariciando la cabeza de Asami.

-Tienes mucho carácter y valor en pedirme algo sumamente riesgoso, incluso estando conciente de que tu vida no será la misma a partir de ahora, tu y tu amiga tienen la fuerza para seguir adelante, a pesar del dolor y la tristeza por la que deben pasar.

-O sea que…me esta dando el cargo de llevar a cabo…

-Así es Asami, aunque seas solamente una niña, eres la mas destacable en llevar a cabo esta investigación, también Isaco puede participar si quiere.

Dibujando una sonrisa por la noticia, abraza al patriarca y le agradece no solo por haber aceptado su propuesta, sino que también por haber traído a su amiga y a ella al santuario inclinándose ante el y despidiéndose, se retiro de la recamara y fue bajando rápido hacia el templo de Piscis, llegando puntualmente a su entrenamiento académico, su amiga y Afrodita la esperaron y la vieron que estaba bastante feliz.

-Como te fue? Lograste convencerlo?

-Si quieres Isaco, también puedes participar en la investigación.

Diciendo de lo mas alegre, ambas amigas se abrazan y volvieron a sus estudios para no enojar a su maestro, pero dentro de poco tiempo, la paz y felicidad durarían muy poco, ya que sin darse cuenta el destino comenzó a jugar en contra de ellas, tarde o temprano la verdad seria revelada.


	9. La verdad revelada, despertar del pecado

Nuevamente en clases, y es mi ultimo año de secundaria T-T, aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfrútenlo y besos.

Capitulo 9: La verdad revelada, el despertar del pecado

El tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asami e Isaco ya habían entrenado por casi un mes, un día después de que Shion le dejara a cargo la investigación, le costo bastante coordinar los horarios de entrenamiento con los días que se iba a las ruinas que quedaron de su país, Isaco decidió ayudarle en la investigación durante el entrenamiento y Camus, quien se hizo amigo de Isaco por culpa de un enamorado amigo suyo, les permitió utilizar la biblioteca para poder seguir investigando, estaban revisando de lo que había quedado de las ruinas, encontrando herramientas, escrituras y libros sobre la historia de Levianta.

-Oye Asami.

-Si?

-Ya ha pasado casi un mes y, no puedo creer cuanto hemos crecido, quiero decir, míranos, parece que no somos niñas, incluso Milo quiere que sea su novia.

Por escuchar algo inoportuno, dos personas no se esperaron la noticia: Camus escucho por accidente y abrió la puerta de golpe y Asami se había atragantado con el agua fría que se había servido en el templo, ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente frío del templo de Acuario.

-Que te pidió que!?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, no se podían imaginar que el amigo de Camus se comprometiera con la mejor amiga de Asami, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Isaco les explicaba. Después de una larga explicación y Camus se había desmayado, Asami e Isaco iban bajando hacia el pueblo para ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, mientras seguían hablando con Sateriasis y Némesis mediante el pensamiento.

-Así que el caballero de Escorpio te propuso ser su novia Isaco?

-Si Sateriasis, me lo dijo esta tarde, es…es…muy tierno, en verdad me gusta, estoy enamorada de el.

-No me lo puedo imaginar.

-Lo mismo digo Némesis, la verdad no se como reaccionaria el maestro, sabes que es muy celoso.

Sin darse cuenta sobre el detalle, se quedo algo pálida debido a que había olvidado que su maestro era muy peligroso si se trataba de sus alumnas, pues se lo imaginaban con las rosas pirañas intentando matar a Milo, a lo que Isaco se asusto y Asami quedo en shock. Ya en el pueblo, fueron a la tienda en donde estaba escrito en la lista de ingredientes.

-Bueno, tenemos que comprar: Orégano, seis tomates, levadura, aceite, tres sobres de leche, una bolsa de carne molida y… crema para las arrugas?

-Ya sabes como es el maestro, le gusta verse guapo y por cierto Asami, cuando te cortaras el cabello? Llevas todo el mes sin cortártelo.

-Y es necesario que me lo corte? Además…no me siento lista.

-Lista para que?

-No lose…pronto lo sabre, por ahora terminemos las compras.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Isaco ayuda a su amiga con las compras, no había mucha gente y fueron las primeras en ser atendidas, terminaron de comprar todo e iban de camino al santuario, mientras que dos personas las esperaban a escondidas.

-Estas seguro de esto?

-Estoy completamente seguro de que si no te callas te mandare a la otra dimensión.

-Porque eres tan cruel?

-Porque fuiste tu quien tuvo la idea de acosar a tu futura novia, mientras me convenciste de acosar a mi ángel…no entiendo como lograste convencerme de hacer esto.

-Tu ángel? Acaso te gusta Asami?

-Bueno…estoy enamorado de ella…desde hace mucho, no sigas preguntándome, ya se están acercando.

Sin entender porque llamaba ángel a la mejor amiga de su novia, veían como entraban e iban de camino hacia los doce templos, Saga no quería perderse el más mínimo detalle de la sonrisa calida de Asami, Milo miraba como Isaco mostraba siempre su radiante sonrisa, que para el era como la luz de Antares, hasta que una de las chicas se sintió algo nerviosa.

-Emmm…Asami, no crees que estamos siendo vigiladas por alguien?

-Ruego a los dioses que no sea el maestro, sabes lo difícil que me costo convencerlo de ir a hacer las compras por nuestra cuenta.

-Bueno, sabes que el siempre nos cuida, aun estamos en la edad de infantes.

-Y que entrenemos por un mes, tengamos estos cuerpos bien formados y hallamos presenciado la tragedia de nuestro país le llamas infantes?

-Hem…no.

Por estar siempre distraída, Asami e Isaco se tropiezan y caen detrás de unas ruinas, pero al abrir los ojos, vieron que Saga y Milo habían detenido su caída y estaban encima de ellos, lo que provoco que ambas se sonrojaran ante ellos.

-L-lo siento Milo, e-estas bien?

-Auch…descuida Isaco, estoy bien.

-E-Saga, estas bien? Perdón si me caí encima de ti.

-No importa, lo mas importante es que-

Sin terminar de hablar, se quedo impresionado y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo al haber visto el rostro de Asami, el cabello lo tenia corrido por la caída y pudo ver cada detalle, sus ojos marrones oscuros, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, era tan tierna y linda, verla sonrojada hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido y le dio un beso en su mejilla, mientras que Milo e Isaco hablaban un poco, pero verla tan hermosa todos los días, con su amabilidad y alegría, provoco que este se atreviera a hacer la peor de las locuras: deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su amada rosa. Dichas acciones hicieron que ambas se sonrojaran tanto que no sabían que hacer, Mientras que unos amigos tuvieron que ayudarlas.

-Isaco, bésalo.

-En la mejilla, Sateriasis?

-NO! Bésalo en los labios.

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Hazlo o sino yo lo hare por ti.

Isaco se sintió tan nerviosa que su corazón no dejaba de dar golpes muy fuertes, que hizo la misma acción que Escorpio, dejándolo casi desmayado y feliz, mientras que Asami:

-Némesis, que hago?

-Bueno, cuando estaba viva, mi amado me daba esos cariños para expresar su amor, tienes que darle un beso tierno en la frente, anímate, o acaso piensas poner una excusa?

-N-no, pero…

-Entonces hazlo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo hare.

Asami ya no sabia que hacer, se sintió tan confundida que no dejaba de verlo, con el valor que tenía, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla y con la mano izquierda corre los cabellos que cubría la frente de Géminis, depositando un beso tierno y suave, que provoco que Saga explotara de felicidad y se sonrojara bastante, después Asami recordó que tenían que volver a Piscis rápido, agarrando las compras y despertando a su amiga.

-Isaco despierta! Lo siento chicos, tenemos que irnos o sino el maestro nos matara por mañana.

-Mañana?

-Si Milo, mañana recibiremos las armaduras y tenemos prohibido llegar tarde, rápido Isaco!

-A-adiós chicos.

Acelerando el paso, ambas corren rápido hacia el templo de Piscis, mientras que los dos enamorados, felices y sonrojados, se recostaban en el suelo recordando lo ocurrido.

-Isaco…mi hermosa rosa de Antares…

-Asami…mi ángel azul…

Ya cerca del templo de Piscis, Asami e Isaco corrían lo más rápido posible para no recibir un regaño por parte del maestro de ambas, pero Asami aun estaba sonrojada e Isaco estaba muy feliz.

-Porque demonios estas feliz?

-Porque fue mi primer beso con la persona que amo, estoy más que feliz, y Saga también lo estaba.

-No puedo creerlo…me vio el rostro…se sonrojo cuando lo vio…

-No seas tonta, esta enamorado de ti, tu estas enamorada de el y sabes que tengo razón.

-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando hayamos terminado de cenar, pero si el maestro pregunta algo, labios sellados.

Guiñando el ojo a su amiga, significando algo bueno, llegan a la entrada agotadas con la respiración agitada y se van a la cocina, donde Afrodita estaba haciendo la cena y pregunta acerca de cómo les fue.

-Hola niñas, veo que no tuvieron problemas en traer todo, aunque si me preocupe porque llegaban tarde.

-Esque había mucha gente en la tienda, cuando salimos, comenzamos a correr para no preocuparlo…aunque si, estamos algo agotadas.

-Bueno niñas, como sabrán mañana es el gran día, de seguro estarán algo nerviosas, así que hoy les hice un platillo que querían volver a comer.

-No será que…

-Estofado?

-Exacto niñas, estofado de verduras preparado por su maestro.

Sintieron que iban a inundar todo el templo con el llanto de ambas, que no pudieron evitar abrazar a su maestro, desde que habían llegado al santuario, fue la primera persona en quien podían confiar, Afrodita sentía mucho cariño y felicidad cuando estaba con sus alumnas, las quería mucho como si fueran sus pequeñas hermanas/hijas y siempre las cuidaba.

-Bien niñas, vayan a lavarse las manos, dentro de poco vamos a cenar.

Secándose las lagrimas, las niñas fueron al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos, mientras Asami seguía sollozando, Isaco la abraza para animar a su amiga, ya que no había comido estofado por casi un mes.

-Tranquila Asami.

-L-l siento, es que ya…ya sabes…

Mostrando siempre una calida sonrisa acompaña a su amiga hacia la cocina, en donde ven que la cena esta servida y se apresuraron a sentarse para que no se enfriara, antes de comer, Afrodita había servido vino para el y para las niñas les sirvió jugo de manzana.

-Demos un brindis por mañana, será el día en que serán caballeros de Athena y por el futuro que nos espera, no importa si no reciben las armaduras, me han hecho sentir muy orgulloso de ser su maestro.

Los tres brindaron y comenzaron a comer, mientras que Sateriasis y Nemesis hablaban acerca de un asunto de suma importancia.

-Que sucede Némesis? Pareces muy preocupada.

-Es acerca de ese tal Géminis…cuando Asami había caído encima de el, sentí algo dentro de el…algo maligno.

-Algo maligno? Que quieres decir? Hace poco ha reencarnado la diosa Athena, significa que la maldad ha dado sus siguientes movimientos.

-No estoy segura, al parecer esa maldad crecerá dentro de poco tiempo, pero cuando Asami esta al lado de el, es como si esa maldad sintiera algo por ella.

-No me digas que…acaso Géminis tendrá doble personalidad y se haya enamorado de ella?

-Talvez digas que es imaginación mía, pero es parte del destino de los gemelos, también es parte del destino de Asami.

-Su hermano, el menor, lo sabe?

-Si, y no dudo que hará lo posible para hacer que la maldad de su hermano gemelo salga a la luz.

-Pero, que pasara con ellas?

-Todo lo que se, que Géminis es muy peligroso para Isaco y Asami, debemos protegerlas a cualquier costo.

Prevenir el peligro que se estaba por acercar, tarde o temprano tendrían que despertar y proteger sus amigas, pues para algunos, aun estaban en la era sangrienta. El día había llegado, se sentían algo nerviosas, fueron hacia la recamara patriarcal acompañadas de su maestro.

-Maestro, porque subimos a la recamara? Tenemos que hablar con el patriarca?

-Si Isaco, ya están listas para recibir las armaduras y han completado su periodo de entrenamiento.

-Solamente teníamos que entrenar durante un mes, lo que me pregunto es, porque?

-No por algo son pequeñas prodigios, debido a que el patriarca vio sus capacidades de inteligencia, resistencia física y espiritual, también por sus cosmos, y han logrado controlarlos en menos de cuatro días.

-El tiempo pasa rápido sin darse cuenta.

-A que si.

Estaban alegres de haber logrado una de sus tantas metas, al fin podrían ganarse las armaduras de sus predecesores, se sentían orgullosas por primera vez. Entran a la recamara y ven que la orden dorada estaba reunida, solo faltaba Afrodita para comenzar con la reunión.

-Afrodita, adelante y toma tu lugar, tus alumnas también pueden pasar.

Estaban algo nerviosas, antes de seguir adelante, chocaron sus puños si que nadie lo notara para poder estar calmadas, se quedaron detrás de su maestro y se arrodillaron.

-Caballeros dorados, algunos dirán que los traje aquí sin motivo alguno, pero los traje para que sean testigos de que Asami, aspirante a Reloj e Isaco, aspirante a Águila Mayor, sean dignas de portar las armaduras de sus predecesores, pues el desafío para obtener las armaduras, será que deben enfrentar como equipo, a dos caballeros dorados.

Sentían que iban directo a la boca del lobo, peor, directo a la boca del craqueen, pues a parte de su maestro, no habían entrenado con ningún otro caballero, la pregunta es quienes serian sus oponentes, Saga y Milo no se esperaban que se enfrentaran a dos de ellos, ya se comenzaban a preocupar.

-Los caballeros quienes pelearan contra las aspirantes serán: Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario contra Isaco y Asami.

Justo les toco lo peor: Isaco no se llevaba bien con Shura y Asami no era de entablar conversaciones con Camus, Shion le hizo una seña a Mu y todos fueron tele transportados hacia el coliseo, en donde el duelo se llevaría a cabo, los cuatro tomaron posiciones de batalla.

-Recuerden, nada de trampas…Bien, comiencen!

Shura miraba de pies a cabeza a Asami y a Isaco, junto con Camus comenzaron a atacarlas mientras Capricornio sonreía, haciendo que Saga y Milo entraran en celos.

-Para ser niñitas, son muy atractivas, talvez deberían dejar a esos tontos y venir conmigo.

-Para ser una niña que es muy sensible, eres muy vulnerable.

Isaco había cambiado su mirada inocente a una mirada seria y tranquila, al ver que le había cortado la ropa, pero era cerca de las piernas, a lo que cerro los ojos y se puso una rosa color gris, fue corriendo hacia Shura y este comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-Que descuidada, Excalibur!

El corte paso por el lado de Isaco, que solamente le rozo unos cabellos y ella salto tan alto que apenas los rayos del sol dejaban ciego a su contrincante, mientras Asami se defendía de los golpes que le daba Camus, mientras que este comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-No creas que con solo golpes puedes ganar, Polvo de Diamantes!

El ataque iba directo a ella, Asami levanto la mano directo hacia la técnica, extendiendo su brazo y recitando unas palabras.

-Todo se moverá hacia el futuro, Evapórate!

El ataque se había convertido en aire húmedo, mientras que extendía sus dos brazos, Isaco iba cayendo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos atacando al mismo tiempo.

-Titanic Ciclón!

-Ark of Time!

Aparecen torbellinos de aire que cubren los brazos de Isaco, como un águila, los mueve de arriba y abajo una vez, como si fuera un águila aterrizando al suelo, haciendo que los torbellinos crecieran tanto de un tamaño indefinido, lanzándolo hacia su rival hacia una altura infinita, envolviendo el coliseo completo, haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a flotar, mientras que Asami, aparecen círculos en el suelo, de estos salen cadenas que atrapan a su contrincante, provocando una descarga de energía negativa que daña tanto físicamente y psicológicamente y estrujándolo hasta que muera. Asami uso las mismas cadenas con los demás caballeros y Shion para que no fueran absorbidos por el remolino ocasionado por Isaco, Shion veía que tomaban en serio de derrotarlos.

-Suficiente!

Ambas reaccionaron y disolvieron las técnicas, Isaco uso su magia, hizo que saliera un árbol y se entendía hasta arriba para detener la caída de esta y de Shura, quien había caído rápido en las hojas y miraba a Isaco con miedo, Asami hizo desvanecer las cadenas y para empeorar, dejo a Camus malherido y con partes de la armadura rotas, corrió rápido hacia el y comenzó a sanarlo, mientras que Isaco y Shura bajaban del árbol.

-Perdón Camus, me excedí…

-Descuida, si desde el principio la batalla estaba decidida.

-De que estas hablando?

-Como veras Isaco, los caballeros de Reloj y Águila Mayor, son muy poderosos que igualan el poder de los caballeros dorados, aunque sean del rango de plata, son muy poderosos y…tenebrosos.

-Pe-perdón si te hice volar tan alto Shura.

-Hazme recordar que no las haga enojar…

Todos los caballeros se fueron acercando poco a poco, algunos estaban asombrados, otros estaban asustados ante el poder que habían desarrollado en tan solo un mes.

-El objetivo era que cuando estuvieran en frente de un traidor o enemigo, no tienen que dudar en atacar, pero gracias a ustedes, pude comprobar que Afrodita llevo por buen camino su entrenamiento, además le pedí a Mu que las trajera.

Al ver las cajas de Pandora que estaban al lado del caballero de Aries, se abrieron y de inmediato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas tenían puestas sus armaduras y sin saber el porque, comenzaron a llorar, Isaco no lo pudo evitar y Asami trataba de ocultarlo.

-P-porque estas llorando Isaco?

-P-Po-porque tu también estas llorando?

-Yo pregunte primero.

Afrodita se acerca a ellas, comenzándose a preocupar por el repentino llanto de sus alumnas.

-Niñas, que les sucede?

-N-nada maestro, es que…es que…

-Estamos felices…eso solo eso.

Para los demás era creíble, pero Afrodita no hizo más que mostrar una sonrisa cariñosa a sus pequeñas alumnas.

-Asami, no me estas diciendo la verdad, dilo, no me enojare.

-E-es que…no puedo, se lo diré cuando estemos en-

No pudieron seguir aguantando y fueron de inmediato a abrazar a su maestro, quien las abraza al sentirse muy feliz y orgulloso, pues habían logrado su mayor meta, todos los caballeros estaban felices, pero los que estuvieron mas felices y mas enamorados fueron Géminis y Escorpio, ya que nunca habían visto a las nuevas caballeros llorar, se veían tan tiernas, tan sensibles, que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, Milo fue con los demás caballeros para animar a su novia, mientras que Saga comenzó a sentirse diferente, Asami logro verlo y sin que nadie lo notara, Aioros tampoco estaba, ni Shion, entonces Némesis decidió hablar con Asami.

-Asami, tienes la misma pregunta?

-Si, hoy el patriarca iba a nombrar su sucesor, pero no se a quien elegirá, a Aioros o a Saga.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que sea el atardecer.

Asami y su compañera no tuvieron más opción que esperar hasta que se hiciera de tarde, pues sintió que algo no andaba bien, pues aun tenía puesta la armadura y sentía que el corazón le comenzaba a doler. Ya en la noche, Asami se había fugado del templo y veía que Saga estaba subiendo a Star Hill, pues los caballeros tenían prohibido ir allá debido a que solo el patriarca tenía derecho a entrar, hasta que alguien conocida interrumpió su concentración.

-Asami.

-GYE! Isaco, que haces aquí?

-El maestro no estaba, se había ido a celebrar con Death y como no estabas en el templo decidí seguirte.

-Aunque te diga que no me sigas, lo mismo lo harás, pero no le digas nada al maestro y mantén tus labios cerrados.

Quedo de acuerdo con su amiga y fueron de inmediato a Star Hill, claro que el problema era: como iban a subir.

-Creo que tendré que pedir un favor Asami.

-Descuida, si tenía planeado usarlo, sujétate fuerte.

Agarrando del brazo a su amiga, Asami invoca un engranaje y suben en el, elevándolas hasta llegar al lugar indicado, aterrizaron con cuidado y ocultaron sus cosmos para que nos las descubrieran, comenzaron a escuchar las quejas de Saga, porque no había sido elegido como su sucesor, eso dejo un poco confundida a Asami, ambas se asomaron par ver lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ocurrió: el cabello de Saga había cambiado de color a un negro completo, sus ojos eran de un rojo ardiente y su cosmos era muy maligno, asesinando al patriarca ante sus ojos, haciendo que Isaco gritara y este se diera cuenta, Asami estaba en shock y no sabia que hacer, vio como Géminis se había movido a la velocidad de la luz, estando detrás de Isaco levanto el puño para intentar matarla, sintió tanto miedo y tristeza, que se convirtió en ira, provocando que desatara un grito desgarrador.

-DETENTE!

El grito provoco un terremoto en todo el santuario, que se sentía un peligroso y desgarrador cosmos en Asami, utilizo el arca del tiempo, aparte de invocar cadenas, también podía detener el tiempo, se movió hasta estar en frente de Saga y del brazo de Asami en donde estaba el símbolo de la llave, se materializa y se manifiesta en una espada negra verdosa, de la pierna de Isaco en donde estaba la rosa, al igual que la llave, se manifestó y se convirtió en una katana con una empuñadura morada, ambas empuñan sus armas y atacan múltiples veces a Géminis, este los esquivo y ataca a Isaco, pero Asami desvía el golpe provocando que le cortara parte de su cabello, pero había quedado acorralado, mientras que el lado maligno de Géminis veía a Asami, con una mirada llena de ira y de sus ojos marrones oscuros caían lagrimas, se veía muy hermosa pero al mismo tiempo muy peligrosa.

-Mi ángel-

-CALLATE!, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DE TU BOCA!

Por primera vez en la vida, le grito al que había considerado alguien especial para ella, ya no sabia que hacer, por lo cual Némesis y Sateriasis tomaron su forma humana ante los tres presentes, ya no podían seguir ocultando la verdad.

-Némesis…

-Asami, Isaco…no queríamos que ustedes lo supieran hasta haber llegado a una edad apropiada, pero…ustedes niñas, son nuestros contenedores, Isaco es el contenedor del pecado capital de la lujuria, y tu Asami…eres mi contenedor…el contenedor del pecado de la ira…pero la misión que tienen es muy importante…deben buscar a la pecadora original y destruirla.

La verdad intentaba desgarrarlas, Isaco cae de rodillas al saber que su amiga y ella eran unas de los portadores del pecado, Asami se mantuvo de pie, pero estaba nuevamente en shock, al comprender que estaban condenadas a esto, supo de inmediato que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, hasta que miro nuevamente a Saga, con una mirada fría y enojada, nuevamente tomo la misma actitud que su madre, la tendencia a cambiar de humor y comenzó a actuar muy caprichosa.

-No me importa el tiempo que me tarde mientras sea entretenido, después de todo el tiempo es ilimitado…por ahora voy a fingir, como que nunca te vi…pero no te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacer…si le tocas un pelo a Isaco, eres hombre muerto.

-Asami…

-No me escuchaste? Te dije que no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de tu boca…ya tenemos demasiados problemas en una sola noche, Isaco, dejemos al idiota de Géminis hacer sus objetivos, con solo verlo ya es una perdida de tiempo.

Isaco se va con su amiga hacia Piscis y abandonan Star Hill, mientras que, triste y aun estando poseído por su lado maligno, ve como su ángel se va con una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo.

-Deseaba protegerte…pero no lo hice…

Templo de Piscis.

Aun encerradas en la habitación por lo que habían presenciado ante sus ojos y de Aioros escapara con la bebe y la armadura de Sagitario, las niñas nuevamente hablan con los demonios que estaban dentro de ellas, tratando de aclarar dudas.

-Némesis...tu eres el pecado capital de la ira?

-Si.

-Y tu...Sateriasis... eres el pecado capital...de la lujuria?...

-Si Isaco, se que están muy confundidas desde lo que paso en Star Hill, pero ustedes estaban por correr peligro y no teníamos opción mas que despertar.

La demonio mira a Asami, tan confundida al saber como los pecados estaban dentro de ellas, se sintió preocupada.

-Aun sigues confundida de porque estamos dentro de ustedes?

-Si...como puede ser que seamos sus contenedores sin haber firmado un contrato?

-Es una larga historia niñas...

-Némesis...deben saberlo.

-Todavía no Sateriasis, hasta que Géminis no las vea como una amenaza, no se los podremos decir, por ahora deben esperar hasta que sepan la verdad.

-La verdad de que?

-De quien fue el que provoco la explosión, que paso con el bosque...pronto lo sabrán todo, por ahora deben descansar.

-Esta bien, pero y ustedes?

-Somos demonios pequeña Isaco, nunca descansamos, pero no tienes que decirle nada a tu novio el Escorpio.

-Hasta entonces, tengan cuidado, sobre todo tu Asami, ya que al parecer ese tal Géminis no dejara de vigilarte.

-Estoy consiente de eso Némesis...pero el tendrá que tener cuidado conmigo si me expongo a la ira, ya que según lo que leí de los siete pecados capitales, tu eres la demonio mas poderosa y mas temida.

-Si, pero tendré que cuidarte en caso de que quedes cegada por la ira.

-Bien, hasta entonces.

El aura negra que rodeaba la habitación desaparece al instante, llenándose de nuevo de la luz de la luna, Asami aun estaba muy mal, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar y su amiga la abraza para poder calmarla.

-Porque...justo esta noche quería decirle algo importante, pero asesino a Shion, casi te asesina

Isaco, casi mata a la infante Athena y culpa a Aioros de traidor mandándolo a matar...porque no fue elegido para ser patriarca? Tan importante era ese puesto para el?

-Asami...tranquila, sabes que el tampoco sabia que poseía un lado maligno.

-Y por ser débil se dejo llevar por la maldad...estoy condenada a esto...ya no se si confiar en el o verlo como mi enemigo...por primera vez ya no tengo las respuestas, estoy confundida, triste, furiosa...

-Asami, siempre te muestras fuerte y decidida a llevar una a cabo una orden, pero cada vez que no estas a la vista de los demás, lloras porque tienes miedo a mostrar tus sentimientos.

-Porque no confío en nadie, a excepción de ti y del maestro…le quería decir a ese idiota de Saga…que me gustaba, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba en frente mío, era una ilusión, todo el tiempo fui una tonta…pero yo lo quería de verdad…

-Asami…

-Solo quiero partir mañana hacia Levianta…quiero olvidarme de este dolor…debemos seguir investigando…debemos saber la verdad…por ahora, intentemos tomar algo de te, partiremos mañana temprano.

Puede que no era el mejor momento, ya que todo el santuario estaba en alerta, pero no les importo, fueron a la cocina y se prepararon te de hierbas, necesitaban distraerse y recuperarse de lo que estaba pasando, así que al terminar de tomar el te, Asami puso la alarma, se corto el cabello y se fueron a dormir, mientras una sombra entraba a la habitación y veía como su ángel, aun triste, dormía, intentando conciliar el sueño para sentirse mejor. Al día siguiente, sonó la alarma y Asami la apago al instante, no logro dormir anoche debido a tanto alboroto, se levanto y fue a levantar a Isaco.

-Isaco, despierta, tenemos que desayunar y llegar al puerto.

Su amiga despertó y le dio los buenos días, aunque Asami no los consideraba buenos, sino malos, todo su mundo se volvió negro, ya no deseba hablar con nadie, mas que proteger a las personas que tanto aprecia y no querer volver a perder a alguien mas, ambas fueron a desayunar rápido y empacan lo necesario, llevándose las armaduras con ellas, bajan templo por templo, hasta que en el templo de Capricornio, Shura estaba de guardia y vio a las niñas e impidiendo el paso.

-Lo siento Asami, pero no pueden salir del santuario por órdenes del patria-

No le dejo terminar de hablar, Asami no quería saber nada de Géminis, con solo escuchar que lo nombraban, comenzaba a desatar su cosmos a través de la ira, que el Santo de Capricornio no comprendió porque el caballero de Reloj se comportaba de esa manera y comenzaba a asustarse.

-No quiero sus excusas, por si no lo has notado, yo estoy a cargo de la investigación de la tragedia de Levianta, no dejare que nadie me arrebate lo que tanto quería lograr…apártate de mi camino, o esparzo los restos de tu cuerpo en todo el templo.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, se aparto y dejo que ambas siguieran su camino, no entendió porque ahora Asami se comportaba así, mientras ellas bajaban al siguiente templo, mientras que Isaco veía muy preocupada a su amiga, llegan al templo de Escorpio, donde Milo las deja pasar, no sin antes de hablar un poco con Isaco.

-Isaco…cuando volverán? Después de lo que paso anoche…

-Descuida Milo, solo estaremos ausentes durante tres días, se que te sientes mal como los otros…y se que Asami piensa lo mismo.

-Tres días es mucho…no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo Isaco, por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, aunque no ayude mucho...

La respuesta de Escorpio la dejo sin habla y no dejaba de sujetar las manos de su novia, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, y claro que ella también, Isaco giro la cabeza y miro a Asami esperándola, escuchando toda la conversación y no cambiando su mirada seria y triste, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Si no empacas lo que sea importante y también tu armadura dentro de diez segundos, te dejare y tu llanto no funcionara conmigo, además estaremos en días nevados y fríos…uno, dos…

A la velocidad de la luz, Milo empaco en su mochila sus ropas de invierno y tenia preparada su caja de Pandora, pues se había demorado cinco segundos en hacer todo, a lo que Asami les hizo una seña, para saber que ella no iba a esperar a nadie, Isaco estaba feliz ya que Milo podía acompañarlas sin ningún problema y los dos novios se tomaron de las manos. Llegando al templo de Leo, vio que Aioria estaba con algunos golpes y magullado, a lo que Asami reacciono y agarro al joven caballero de Leo a una silla y lo sentó, usando su magia para curarlo y poniéndole unas vendas en el cuerpo.

-Que haces Asami?

-Curando tus heridas, que crees?

-No deberías hacerlo, no deberías estar con el hermano de un traidor-

Escucharlo y hablar así de Aioros hizo que lo golpeara suavemente en la cabeza, a lo que después lo abraza, a lo que Aioria queda algo confundido.

-Ya no digas eso, no te consideres un traidor como tu hermano, debes ser fuerte, lo de tu hermano no debe afectarte, debes seguir adelante y enfrentarlo, y no lo digo porque me este burlando de ti…lo digo porque eres mi amigo…y los amigos se apoyan en los mejores y peores momentos…

Escucharla hizo que comenzara a llorar y la abrazo, sintiendo que podía confiar en su amiga y ser capaz de superarlo, se despide de el con una amable sonrisa y siguió bajando. Y en Cáncer, Isaco apretó la mano de Milo con fuerza y este la abrazo para mantenerla segura, Asami seguía caminando hasta que Deathmasck se encontró con los tres.

-Oye niña, el patriarca no quiere que salgas del santuario y no se porque-

Con solo mirarla ya pudo entender que no quería saber nada, no iba a obedecer ni la mas minima orden de ese tipo ni aunque le suplicara, Asami estaba bastante furiosa e hizo que el grito de las caras de todo el templo hicieran silencio, el caballero de Cáncer quedo algo sorprendido.

-Solo dile este mensaje:"Si vuelve a entrometerse en mi camino…lo matare"…y que te quede claro Death…conmigo no se juega.

Por la forma en que Asami hablo y de que el templo quedara en pleno silencio, quedo petrificado al ver que la mocosa que siempre iba con el cabello en la cara y le decía a su maestro cuando este la molestaba, ya había cambiado y se había cortado el cabello, hasta casi la confunde con un chico, este se quedo en su lugar y veía como pasaron de largo los tres.

-Esa mocosa, ayer no tenia esa actitud y ahora mira a todos con desprecio y odio…acaso la ha poseído un demonio?

Milo quedo algo sorprendido y asustado al ver que la mejor amiga de su novia tenia un carácter muy aterrador, pues Isaco le sugirió no decir nada relacionado, peor, que no hablara nada acerca de el patriarca, pues desde que paso lo de anoche, sin decirle nada acerca de los demonios y de la identidad del patriarca falso, este lo entendió y decidió tener cuidado en no hacer enojar a Asami. Ya estaban en el puerto, mientras un soldado estaba cuidando el barco en donde iban a ir al país en ruinas, este les hizo una seña para indicarles en donde estaba y se acercaron.

-La estábamos esperando, señorita Asami.

-Si, están todos a bordo y con todo el equipo necesario?

-Si, todo el cargamento fue subido al barco esta mañana.

-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias, el caballero de Escorpio la señorita Isaco también vendrán?

-Si, Milo decidió ayudar en la investigación e Isaco también esta a cargo.

-Cuando usted lo vea adecuado, zarparemos de inmediato.

-Prefiero que lo hagamos ahora, el tiempo es muy valioso, vayamos entrando y zarpemos de inmediato.

-Entendido!

Todos entraron al barco y los tres caballeros fueron a la habitación, Asami se recostó en una de las tres camas y dijo lo siguiente, mientras comenzaron a zarpar y alejarse del puerto.

-Chicos, voy a dormir por un rato, no dormí bien anoche, despiértenme cuando nos hallamos acercado y claro, nada de cositas.

-Esta bien, pero puede ser besitos?

-Si…

-Entendido capitán.

Al parecer si había entendido el chiste de Milo, que este e Isaco se iban de la habitación, dejando a Asami sola y esta de inmediato puso su cabeza en la suave almohada, hablando nuevamente con Némesis.

-Veo que no lograste dormir.

-Lose, pero intentar forzarme a mi misma dormir no fue buena idea.

-Aun lo odias verdad?

-No lo se…siento que estoy dividida en dos: Una parte de mi lo odia, pero la otra…

-Lo amas.

-Eso si es incomodo…pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, ahora solo quiero descansar.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por Isaco, Escorpio la cuidara bien.

-Además de Sateriasis?

-Bueno…si.

-Lo supuse…

-Bien, descansa.

-Si.

Estando completamente sola, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño, entrando nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños y poder estar tranquila después de tanto estrés.

El santuario, recamara patriarcal.

Ya en el trono usurpado, Estaba Géminis llorando, discutiendo consigo mismo acerca de anoche.

-Porque hiciste eso? Sabes que no quiero que Asami sufra.

-Sabes que era mejor deshacerse de los intrusos, además ella nos mataría si le tocamos un simple pelo a su amiga.

-Que es lo que quieres en realidad?

Poco a poco su cabello se estaba entornando a negro, mientras aun mantenía su llanto, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro mientras recordaba el momento de haber visto tanta ira en los ojos de ella, mientras suspiraba con el deseo de tenerla.

-No importa si esto interfiere con mis planes…cuando el momento llegue…vas a ser mía…


	10. Chapter 10

Demonios, escuchando las crónicas de evillious a veces me pongo a llorar TT_TT (en verdad me pongo a llorar TT_TT) aquí les dejo el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza, besos.

Capitulo 10: La era sangrienta, posesión de la relojera parte 1

Sin ninguna palabra o miradas de intercambio, habían pasado doce años, ya se estaba acercando el festejo de fin de año, pues estaba nevando y el santuario había cambiado bastante, desde el templo de Piscis se veía una muchacha de cabellos cortos marrones oscuros y con un mechón largo cubría su ojo izquierdo (como casi igual a un emo), su mirada se mantenía de una forma aburrida y triste, que miraba como seguir construyendo lo que parecía una caja musical junto con varias herramientas, engranajes y tornillos, era Asami, ya en sus 18 años de edad, se había convertido en una muchacha bastante seria como peligrosa, aunque en cierto punto era algo hermosa mientras una amiga suya y su maestro entraron a su habitación.

-Asami, quieres comer algo?

-Si maestro, lo que sea esta bien…

-Asami, quieres que te ayude con la decoración? Sabes que me encanta.

-Esta bien Isaco, pero no toques los engranajes.

Su mejor amiga, Isaco, con 15 años, era muy hermosa y tenia el mismo estilo de cabello desde hace doce años, Afrodita, maestro de ambas, aun las cuidaba como si fueran sus hijas, pues supo lo que había pasado en Star Hill, comenzó a enojarse con Saga haciendo que el veneno de las rosas se dirigieran hacia la recamara patriarcal, a lo que Asami tuvo que calmarlo, diciendo que ya no quería verlo, y en el caso de Isaco, se dio cuenta su relación con Milo, de que llevan de novios hace ya 12 años, ocasionando que quedara pálido de vez en cuando. Tantas cosas habían pasado y Asami no lo veía desde hace doce años y desde aquel día, desde entonces ya no lograba entender porque aun no lograba recuperarse de la batalla que tuvo que enfrentar hace tres años atrás, con la oportunidad de saber si sus pecados podrían ser perdonados y de entender sus sentimientos.

Ruinas de Levianta, tres años antes.

El equipo de investigación iba moviendo escombros por escombros, encontrando algunas herramientas que servirían en el santuario y unos documentos y libros que tenían que ver con los científicos y proyectos que se llevaron a cabo del país, Asami, teniendo en aquel entonces 16, había pedido que se los dieran ya que, junto con Isaco, eran las únicas Leviantanas sobrevivientes y debían mantenerlo alejado de cualquier persona que cometiera cierta locura. Era la hora del descanso, todos estaban almorzando en sus carpas debido a que estaba nevando y Asami seguía investigando la reunión de los adultos en el templo mayor y que fue lo que provoco la explosión, Isaco se le acerca con un plato de siete sándwiches y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Aquí tienes algo de comer.

-Gracias Isaco.

Voltea para ver a su amiga y esta queda algo asustada al ver el rostro de Asami con ojeras y su cabello estaba medio desordenado.

-Perdón, no logre dormir anoche…

-Es por el verdad?

-Si…pero también es porque quiero saber quien fue el que provoco la explosión…últimamente me siento muy estresada.

-Deberías intentar descansar un poco.

-Eso es lo que intente los últimos dos días…y no lo logre.

-Dos días?

-Si…porque no vas con Milo? Sabes que no le gusta estar solo cuando no estas a su lado.

-Y tu Asami?

-Descuida, estaré bien, ve con el bicho y no salgan de la carpa, aun esta nevando y hace mucho frío.

-Bueno, tu también.

-Nos vemos.

Pequeñas risas salían de un lado a otro, Isaco volvió a la carpa en donde Milo la esperaba, quien la recibió con un beso y abrazándola para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Como esta Asami?

-Algo dormida, pero estará bien, quieres comer tarta de manzana?

-si sabes lo que me gusta, pero tu eres lo que tanto amo.

En aquel entonces, Isaco y Milo llevaban 10 años de novios y llevaban la relación bastante bien, cosa que nunca pelearon, y por el comentario de Asami, ellos eran "la pareja perfecta". Aun investigando y comiendo el tercer sándwich, Asami seguía leyendo los documentos que estaban relacionados de la reunión de hace diez años y también estaban relacionados antes de que naciera, encontrando que todo estaba relacionado al Proyecto Mem Aleph, la profeta había tenido una visión del futuro, en donde los dioses gemelos, Levia y Behemo debían reencarnar como humanos y debían elegir a una maga con un poderoso poder mágico.

-El proyecto MA…un proyecto científico del gobierno desarrollado y financiado por el Senado de Levianta. Su propósito era el renacimiento de Levia y Behemo como humanos para evitar la aniquilación anunciada del país…no era Levianta y Zest raris…alguien debió hacer cambiado la información…la profeta tuvo la visión del futuro de que el país iba a ser destruido, el senado hizo caso a su predicción y estableció el proyecto en contramedida…hacer reencarnar a los dioses gemelos como humanos…para purificar el país?

Comenzó a reír debido a lo que estaba escrito en los documentos por la profeta.

-que mala suerte señora profeta…aunque hubieran nacido los dioses gemelos, el resultado seria el mismo…gracias a la estupidez del senado y de la suya, todos murieron…intentar salvar el país para que terminara destruido…

Nuevamente comenzó a analizar los documentos con respecto al proyecto, uno a uno vio que las candidatas no tenían suficiente fuerza para dar a luz a los gemelos.

-Primer proyecto, los gemelos nacieron muertos, la candidata y su esposo, quien estaba a cargo del proyecto desaparecieron…segundo proyecto, la candidata dio a luz a los gemelos con éxito, la candidata era una niña ghoul, pero desapareció con los gemelos…aun año después encontraron el cadáver de la candidata sin los bebes…eso significa que los niños sobrevivieron, espero que tengan una vida normal…

Siguió leyendo y viendo que los siguientes proyectos, todos habían terminado como un fracaso, hasta que leyó el séptimo proyecto, pero era mas largo y mas detallado que los otros.

-Séptimo proyecto, reunimos a todos los adultos al templo menor para que fueran testigos de el juego de sobrevivencia…esto fue cuando todos los niños estaban solos, no había ningún adulto…eligieron cuatro candidatas: Lys lin, una política de alto estatus, Victoria Zvelda, una prostituta y anterior miembro de un grupo mafioso…Eli Clockworker e Irina Clockorker? Mi madre y…mi tía?

Sin entender porque, se comenzó a poner nerviosa, el corazón latía demasiado rápido, siguió leyendo y vio que todas las candidatas habían sido asesinadas, hasta que llego a la parte que la dejo sin habla.

-La candidata Irina, apuñala por detrás de la espalda a Eli, la sangre que salía de ella cuando colapso era igual a una flor carmesí…Irina fue…elegida como…la nueva madre…de los dioses…mi tía…mato a mi madre?

Saber la verdad era como si las tragedias se volvieran a repetir, cae al suelo arrodillada y llorando, comenzando a odiar a su tía y viendo el porque en aquel día su padre estaba desesperado, todo iba y venia.

-Papa…agarro el cuerpo de mama…lo llevo a la catedral…para devolverle la vida…ocasionando la tragedia…mama esta viva?

Volvió a leer todo, deseaba buscar una respuesta lo más pronto posible, por primera vez se sentía desesperada. Isaco comenzó a sentir que el cosmos de Asami se comenzaba a descontrolar, fue de inmediato a su carpa y vio todo desordenado, hojas y libros estaban en el suelo y otros estaban en las sillas y en la mesa, se dirigió en donde estaba Asami y vio a su amiga pálida y aun llorando.

-Asami, estas bien? Que sucedió?

-Isaco…acabo de saber la verdad…con respecto a lo que paso ese día…hace diez años…mi madre aun esta con vida…y tu padre esta…desapareció cuando la reunión había terminado…busque en todos los archivos…pero no encontré nada…

Comenzó a contarle todo lo que había investigado, el proyecto, el bosque, todo estaba relacionado, al igual que su amiga, Isaco comenzó a llorar y no pudo evitar abrazar a Asami. Pasaron los días y Milo reunió a todo el equipo para saber los resultados, habían investigado la tragedia por diez años y se habían quedado un mes para seguir, a lo que Asami les pidió su atención para poder decir unas palabras.

-Para empezar, estoy agradecida a todos, soldados y amazonas, por haberme apoyado en la investigación de la tragedia de Levianta por diez años, sin su ayuda no podríamos haberlo conseguido, cuando regresemos al santuario, festejaremos por haber obtenido el mejor resultado de todos: Daré por terminada la investigación y volveremos mañana al mediodía, ya que al fin sabemos quien fue el que provoco la tragedia, fue la profeta del país de Levianta, Liliane Moonlit.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos comenzaron a gritar por la felicidad de haber terminado la pesadilla, pero para Asami era el final de la pecadora original mientas susurraba unas palabras.

-La era sangrienta, llegara a su fin esta noche…

Todos estaban festejando mientras Isaco y Asami estaban hablando a solas, fingiendo estar guardando todo para partir mañana.

-Ella esta en el bosque?

-Si, pude sentir su magia en lo profundo de ese bosque maldito…hay fue donde comenzó todo…

-Pero estas segura de ir tu sola? Sabes de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

-Esa mujer es mi tía, esto es una batalla personal con los miembros de la familia Clockworker…tengo a Némesis en caso de emergencia, si algo sucede, búscame por el camino de cosmos que dejare para guiarte dentro de cuatro horas.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado por favor.

-Si, nos vemos al rato.

Sale de la carpa sin llevar su armadura, ocultándose en las sombras y pasando desapercibida por los otros, se dirige a la entrada del bosque y se adentra en lo mas profundo, hasta que sintió que su corazón volvió a doler y volviendo a poner su mano derecha en el pecho, le pregunta a la demonio si pasaba algo.

-Que sucede Némesis?

-El bosque…mi forma original era el bosque, cuando dividieron el pecado en siete partes, cada pecado capital tomo su forma original: La lujuria es la flor, la gula es la semilla, la soberbia es la piedra, la envidia es el manantial, la pereza es el viento, la codicia es la tierra y yo, la ira es el bosque, hace mucho tiempo, cada uno de nosotros intentaba formar su propia utopia, pero gracias a ustedes fuimos esparcidos por toda la tierra de la maldad…puede que tengamos algo de ventaja es esta pelea.

-Si, pero hay que estar alerta.

-Miren quien llego, mi querida sobrina, la hija de mi hermano…y de la maldita zorra de Eli.

Asami quedo shockeada al escuchar esa voz que hace poco le comenzó a dar asco, volteo al ver a su tía, viva, tenia el cabello rojo pálido, ojos grises y piel pálida, mientras su sobrina la miraba con tanta ira y desprecio, saliendo de su boca una voz tenebrosa.

-¡Irina!.

-Vaya Asami, has crecido…te has vuelto una mujer bella…igual a esa mujer.

-De seguro que no lo sabes Irina…pero odio que me comparen con mujeres hermosas…y menos con mi madre.

Ambas estaban frente a frente, sacando sus espadas empuñándolas y comenzando la batalla entre sobrina y tía. Ambas corrieron y chocaron sus espadas repetidas veces, haciendo que la tierra sobre ellas se agrietara y temblara, ambas se alejaron y comenzaron a usar su magia, Irina creo esferas y se las lanza a Asami, pero esta los evade creando engranajes gigantes usándolos como escudos, luego aparece detrás de ella intentando apuñalarla pero solamente recibió un rasguño mientas que su tía se preparaba para atacar.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo en ese lugar lleno de polvo llamado el santuario, porque este será tu fin! Gran Destrucción!

Una esfera gigante aparece encima de ella, lanzándola directo hacia Asami, explotando al instante mientras que Irina sonreía enloquecida.

-Ya se habrá muerto?

Desde el humo salio un sin fin de cadenas que atacaban a Irina una y otra vez, afirmando que Asami sobrevivió, solamente con raspones y algunas heridas no graves, haciendo que su tía se sintiera enojada.

-Veo que no por algo te llamaban una de las prodigios, pero pronto yo seré la que gobernara todo, no dejare que me arrebates la oportunidad! Pesadilla Demoníaca!

Todos los alrededores se habían convertido en otro lugar, era una ilusión.

-Ese lugar…la recamara de el templo mayor? No puede ser…esto es una ilusión.

-Puede que sea una ilusión, pero mi magia me permite mostrar las pesadillas y malos recuerdos de las victimas hasta que enloquecen y se suicidan…ahora te mostrare lo que paso hace diez años.

Sin saber porque, Asami comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, viendo a las candidatas del séptimo proyecto siendo asesinadas por su tía, hasta que vio lo que la hizo gritar de desesperación: Viendo a su madre apuñalada por la espalda por su tía con un chuchillo y colapsa, mientras que alrededor de ella se formaba una flor carmesí con su sangre y sin darse cuenta, sintió una punzada detrás de ella, bajo la mirada y vio que Irina la había apuñalado por detrás de su espalda y al igual que su madre tosiendo algo de sangre, se formo una flor carmesí mientras sonreía y giraba la mirada al ver a su tía confundida.

-Lamento decepcionarte…pero gracias a ti, ya hice el contrato con el pecado de la ira, mujer pecadora…arrepiéntete.

Las sombras de todos los árboles envolvieron el cuerpo de Asami, Irina retiro la espada y se alejo de ella, sintiendo después que la espada se estaba quemando con lo que parecía las llamas del infierno.

-Que demonios…Que has hecho maldito Kiryl!?

-Ten cuidado con tu lengua, mujer pecadora…no insultes a mi padre de esa forma…además, estoy agradecida de haber nacido como la hija de ellos y no me arrepiento…si te elimino ahora, nosotros siete seremos libres…y podré saber en donde se encuentra el octavo pecado…

Sin darse cuenta, Irina volteo y vio que Asami estaba detrás de ella, pero sus ropas eran diferentes, llevaba una capa negra verdosa con una capucha y en el alrededor del cuello tenia extensiones de sombras, junto con un vestido blanco y gris que le llegaba hasta los pies con un conjunto de un cinturón negro y unas botas de cuero negras, en su rostro se podía apreciar un antifaz con dibujos de líneas de color carmesí, en sus manos habían guantes que se extendían hasta la mitad del brazo y sus uñas se afilaron hasta tener un color rojo, a lo que Irina reacciono como una loca en atacarla.

-N-no puede ser…acaso te has vuelto…NO PUEDE SER!

-Así es, de ahora en adelante, soy el maestro del jardín infernal…

-No dejare que me arrebates mi reino… ES MIO!

-Tonta humana…Levianta fue destruida por tu culpa, pero ese país estaba lleno de ambición y debía ser restaurado…no tienes derecho a ser nada mas que un simple vejestorio!

Nuevamente reapareció la espada en su mano y la elevo hacia arriba, concentrando todo su poder en la punta de la espada.

-Crono Catástrofe!

Debajo de Asami se formo una cruz, comenzándose a agrietar y desatando un poder devastador alrededor de ella y de Irina, ocasionando una explosión que destruyo algunos árboles, mientas que Isaco se aseguraba de que nadie escuchara el sonido que provenía del bosque.

-Ya han pasado casi cuatro horas…Asami, espero que estés bien.

-Némesis…espero que no hayas echo alguna de tus locuras.

Ambos estaban preocupados por sus amigas, que no podían hacer mas que rezar a que todo estuviera bien. En todo el sector en donde se ocasiono la explosión, Asami estaba recostada en el suelo aun con las vestiduras puestas y su antifaz estaba roto, estaba toda magullada y con bastantes heridas abiertas.

-Mierda…creo que exagere…Némesis…estas bien?

-Si, pero acaso estas loca? Casi mueres al haberte expuesto demasiado, sabes que mis poderes se basan en la destrucción, y será mejor que descanses, ya avisare a los chicos para que te ayuden.

Por haberse quedado sin fuerzas, Asami cierra los ojos y nuevamente se sintió liberada de tanta ira, hasta que de los escombros estaba Irina sin sus extensiones, arrastrándose poco a poco para llegar en donde se encontraba su sobrina.

-Maldita…no dejare que te lleves la gloria…yo soy la gobernante y todo lo de este mundo me pertenece!

-La basura como tú debes ser destruida, no dejare que pongas tu sucia sangre en mi ángel!

El cuerpo de Irina comenzó a arder, tanto que comenzó a gritar, mientras veía que un hombre de armadura dorada y de cabellos negros con ojos rojos ardientes, alzaba con cuidado a Asami.

-Maldito! Como te atreves, ella no es nada comparada conmigo!

-Ella me pertenece…no vales nada, a veces me pregunto como reaccionaria tu hermano ante esta situación.

Lo había escuchado todo de la pelea y únicamente sintió asco hacia Irina mientras se quemaba por completo hasta quedar echa cenizas, se alejo del lugar de batalla cargando a Asami y la miraba, mientras que Isaco se acercaba y no se espero que Saga salvara a su amiga, mientras que agarro la empuñadura de la katana por las dudas si el la atacaba.

-Saga…

-Descuida Isaco, no vengo a matarte, solo vine a proteger lo que me pertenece…

-Cállate…porque has venido aquí?...porque estas aquí en Levianta y no en el santuario?... No se suponía que ya habías logrado una de tus metas?

-Lo hice porque eres ángel que me robo el corazón.

Asami había despertado algo molesta y…llorando? Ella no se esperaba que la persona que comenzó a gustarle pero al mismo tiempo odiara, fuera a su rescate y a protegerla, teniendo en cuenta que no le había hablado desde hace diez años, no dejo de llorar y se tapaba con la capucha para que no la viera.

-No me mires…solo bájame…

Este la bajo con cuidado y no supo que hacer, de nuevo, como en aquel entonces, su mente estaba muy confusa, aun seguía ocultando su llanto en frente de el y el corazón se le aceleraba mas que la vez anterior.

-(No se que hacer…como puede seguir gustarme una persona como el? Y en primer lugar, como demonios comenzó a gustarme!).

Ya estaba sola en estos asuntos del amor, Géminis aun en su lado maligno la veía de pies a cabeza, mientras que discutía con su lado bueno.

-(Mierda, con esa ropa y ese cuerpo es muy hermosa, esos labios suyos…me dan ganas de besarla, es tan linda cuando llora o cuando es tierna).

-(Oye! No digas eso, acaso quieres matarme de la vergüenza?).

-(Al diablo la vergüenza, sabes que ambos deseamos besarla, y te gustaría probar sus labios, se ve muy tierna cuando llora).

-(Y-ya basta!).

Isaco y Sateriasis estaban en frente de ellos, parecían que estaban siendo ignorados, mientras hablaban entre si.

-Sateriasis…estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Si Isaco…la relación de ellos es muy…como decirlo…

-Dolorosa y confusa para entender a primera vista?

-Si…

No lo podía creer, Su mejor amiga y el loco que casi la asesina se gustaban, "esto parece un dorama", pensó mientras los veía callados y frente a frente. Asami ya estaba perdida, ya no sabía que hacer, sus manos temblaban y sentía nudos en la garganta, su respiración se volvía pesada debido al llanto, hasta que sintió que la mano de Saga rozaba su mejilla para secarle las lagrimas, por primera vez se sitio por vencida y puso sus manos en el rostro de Géminis, y para sorpresa de ambas personalidades: Asami lo beso en los labios, sintiendo el rose de ambos labios, Saga sentía que estaba a punto de explotar nuevamente, por primera vez, su ángel lo había besado, pero Asami alejo sus labios de el, bajando la mirada sonrojada y se sentía avergonzada, mientras que dos presentes los veían con la boca abierta.

-Asami lo…

-Lo beso? Awww, al fin lo logro.

-(ME BESO! MI ANGEL ME BESO!).

-(Lo bese…lo bese…como pude hacer eso? En que estaba pensando?).

Todos quedaron en un momento de silencio, Saga estaba muy sonrojado, Sateriasis se quedo en forma de estatua, Isaco estaba feliz por la escena romantica y Asami estaba muy confundida, ya había llegado al limite de negar sus sentimientos, pues levanto la mirada hacia la de Géminis, haciéndolo despertar de su "sueño de amor".

-Oye Saga…si le dices a death o alguno de los que saben tu identidad…date por muerto.

Nuevamente mostró una mirada asesina, ya que para ella, fue la peor de las locuras besarlo y sentía que le su mente se estaba nublando, tanto que se quedo distraída unos segundos, que no se dio cuenta que la acerco a el, agarrando el mentón con cuidado y nuevamente depositando un beso duradero pero al mismo tiempo era calido y tierno, provocando que poco a poco cerrara los ojos y abrazándola en una forma protectora.

-(Mierda…mi corazón…no deja de acelerar…en verdad…me gusta…).

-(Tan tierna e inocente desde que la vi por primera vez…deseaba que tus labios fueran míos…tan suaves, al igual que sus mejillas, al igual que su cuerpo…Quiero hacerla mía!).

Isaco se quedo maravillada con la escena, parecía como la historia Romeo y Julieta, haciendo una promesa de amor, pero las nubes de imaginación se esfumaron por Sateriasis, ya que trato de hacer volver a su contenedor a la tierra.

-Isaco, acaso olvidaste que ya ha pasado media hora y de seguro Milo esta mas que preocupado?

-Bueno…etto…

La sonrisa se borro al instante, tanto tiempo había pasado?. Los dos aun estaban perdidos y no escuchaban a nadie, más que Géminis se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su ángel y soltando un gemido, no logro comprender porque a simple vista, que sus labios eran tibios y al mismo tiempo excitantes, se separo de ellos y vio a Asami, soltando pequeños gemidos, sonrojada y sus ojos estaban algo rojizos debido su llanto de hace poco.

-Eres muy hermosa…incluso mas bella que la diosa Afrodita…

-Sabes que no me gusta que me comparen con mujeres hermosas, y menos con una diosa…ya no entiendo…como llegaste a gustarme…y lo admito…pero tengo que volver y tú también, si no regresas a Grecia, podrían comenzar a sospechar…

Nuevamente la beso pero ahora era de una forma muy apasionada, volviendo a cruzar miradas y lo admitieron, estaban enamorados, abrió un another dimensión y antes de irse acaricio la mejilla de Asami.

-Te estaré esperando…mi ángel…

-Mph…aun no dejas de llamarme así…creo que comenzó a gustarme…

Ambos se despidieron con sonrisas y la dimensión se cerro, aun la nieve estaba cayendo mientras Asami alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, aun sonrojada.

-No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de el…creo que no podía seguir negándolo…

-Te dije que te cortaras el cabello y no estuve equivocada, vez como tengo razón?

-B-bueno…si, pero lo de hace poco...me hizo sentir…

-Enamorada? Estremecida?

-Por un lado si, pero…también me hizo sentir bien, como si mi odio hacia el se había desvanecido…Bueno, volvamos al campamento, Milo debe estar muy preocupado.

-POR LOS DIOSES! LO OLVIDE! Rápido o sino se pondrá muy mal!

-Y no me hiciste caso?

-Lo siento, Sateriasis…

-Bueno, pero que sea la ultima vez…por cierto Asami, como esta Némesis?

-Descuida, ella esta a salvo, sigue dormida después de que usáramos por completo la fuerza que nos quedaba.

-Las tendré que regañar cuando regresemos al campamento.

-Como digas…

Iban a volver, pero de repente sintieron un poder que las hizo caer de rodillas, quedando confundidas y al mismo tiempo asustadas dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el centro de todo el bosque.

-Asami…este poder…

-Si, tenemos que darnos prisa…Rápido!

Asami detuvo el tiempo y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ese poder desconocido pero era muy fuerte, Iban corriendo por el camino en donde florecían las flores y los árboles movían sus ramas para abrirles el paso, parecía que el bosque esperaba su llegada y aun confundidas siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al centro del bosque, se detuvieron para poder descansar y luego recordaron en donde estaban.

-Este lugar…es…

-El lugar del árbol milenario…fue aquí en donde rezábamos y dormíamos cuando Levianta fue destruida.

-Pero el árbol milenario…no esta…solo hay un pequeño árbol sin ramas pero con tres hojas.

-Las estaba esperando niñas…

Se sorprendieron de golpe y miraron alrededor suyo para saber si alguien las siguió, pero no había nadie, después entendieron que ese poder venia del centro del bosque, en donde se encontraba el pequeño árbol, se acercaron tratando de saber a quien le pertenecía ese poder.

-Como puede ser posible? El árbol milenario había desaparecido hace diez años…

-Pero en aquel entonces, la mitad del bosque había sido erradicado…

-No todo es imposible, pequeña Asami…a pesar de haberse erradicado, logre que volviera a crecer Isaco.

-Un momento, como es que nos conoces? Esa voz…se me hace familiar.

Isaco comenzó a llorar, al ver que el desconocido poder iba tomando una forma humana, mostró a un hombre de cabellos marrones, piel pálida y ojos de color morado, tenia la misma apariencia que Isaco y era muy bello, este abraza a Isaco y dibuja una sonrisa aliviada acompañada de pequeñas lagrimas que caían de su rostro.

-Allen…Eldoh…

-Pa…papa…

-Siempre las estuve esperando, rezando a los dioses por su bienestar…al fin, mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas…

-Papa…te extraño a ti…y a mama…

-Lose hija…tu madre siempre estuvo a tu lado y yo también…lamentamos no haberles dicho acerca los pecados que están dentro de ustedes…pero teníamos que hacerlo para mantenerlas vivas…

-Teníamos? Mantenernos vivas? De que esta hablando?

-Asami, yo y tu padre habíamos metido a los demonios dentro de sus corazones, porque cuando ustedes vinieron al mundo, estaban enfermas del corazón y solo les quedaba como mínimo un mes de vida…fuimos al bosque y le pedimos a los dioses que una vez mas, nos dieran el pecado de la ira y de la lujuria para mantenerlas vivas y sellamos a los demonios para que no les hicieran daño…lo hicimos por ustedes…y veo que lograron convivir con ellos.

Aun Isaco tenia en su mano la Katana de Venom y Asami aun tena las vestiduras gracias a que hizo el contrato con Némesis, pero estaba en shock al saber que ambas seguían vivas gracias a los pecados, a lo que comenzó a llorar al entender lo que el padre de Isaco le dijo sobre lo que hicieron el y Kiryl, conocía muy bien a su padre.

-Ese idiota…para papa, mi madre, Irina y yo lo éramos todo para el…decidió que yo, mama e Isaco…siguiéramos viviendo…en verdad, soy igual a ellos dos…

-No estoy molesta…estoy feliz porque…gracias a ustedes…seguimos, y seguiremos viviendo…

Padre e hija se abrazaron muy fuertes, pero poco a poco Allen se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Papa!

-Señor Allen!

-No puedo mantenerme en esta forma…por mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a mi forma original…soy el sucesor del dios Eldoh como el nuevo…árbol milenario…estoy feliz…de que sigan con vida…y que algún día, la maldad desaparezca de este mundo…Isaco…quiero que cumplas mi ultimo deseo: quiero que vivas, protejas a la diosa Athena…y seas feliz…Asami, tu padre te había…dejado un mensaje, el deseaba…verte cuando te casaras…y te ama mucho…Isaco…mi hija…te quiero.

Volviendo al pequeño árbol sin ramas, ambas lloran ante la repentina desaparición de Allen, Isaco logro calmarse y logro hablar.

-Oye Asami, cuando este pequeño árbol crezca…de seguro seremos adultas…cuando crezcan sus primeras hojas…el mundo habrá cambiado…

-Cuando este árbol sea…grande e imponente…seguiremos viviendo? Nuestros pecados serán perdonados? Podremos…ser perdonadas?...

-No lose…aunque pasen miles de años…para el seria como un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-recemos…en la base de este pequeño árbol sin ramas, celebremos…por que aun sigue vivo…celebremos por su eternidad…

Aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y con la voluntad de cumplir con el ultimo deseo de Allen y de Kiryl, ambas se arrodillan ante el árbol, juntando sus manos, cerrando los ojos y comenzaron a rezar, por todas las almas del País extinto, esperando que algún día, los pecados de sus predecesores y de ellas fueran perdonados, volvieron a la carpa de Asami y tuvo que curar sus heridas de inmediato, ya que Milo podría sospechar que estuvo en una pelea, pues antes de que el entrara, vio todo guardado y listo para mañana, pues fue de inmediato a ver si Isaco no tenia ningún rasguño mientras que Asami y Némesis eran regañadas por el demonio de la lujuria. Al día siguiente seguía nevando, ya era de mediodía y los soldados estaban subiendo el cargamento al barco y esperaron para poder subir a bordo.

-Ya hemos terminado la investigación…pero el siguiente problema…como no pudieron resolver todo, como mínimo, unos tres años?

-Bueno amor, eso…

-Diez años acompañándonos y ni siquiera lo comprendiste, idiota? Levianta guardaba muchos secretos que no sabíamos, me costo demasiado mandarle cartas a Camus para pedirle que nadie se atreviera a mirar esa información, ya que nuestro país era el mas avanzado en tecnología y magia, pero al mismo tiempo peligroso, tuvimos que guardar todo en el templo de Piscis porque es demasiado peligroso que caiga en manos equivocadas…ya hablare con el patriarca con respecto a eso…

Quedo algo sorprendido y asustado al escuchar sus últimas palabras relacionadas con el patriarca, pues no se habían hablado desde hace diez años y quedo algo confundido a la decisión de Asami.

-Asami…porque cambiaste de humor repentinamente?

Esta lo miro muy dudoso, pero lo borro al instante con una sonrisa satisfecha, ojos medió abiertos y soltando una pequeña risa.

-Quien sabe, de seguro lo herede de mi madre, pero tampoco quiero parecer la malvada de la historia…ya no es importante, será mejor que nos apresuremos o sino perderemos el viaje de vuelta a Grecia.

Mediante la conversación de los tres caballeros, llega un soldado desde la costa.

-Señorita Asami, el cargamento ya esta en el barco, esperamos sus ordenes para partir de vuelta a Grecia.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo…que todos suban al barco de inmediato, partiremos ahora para poder llegar al santuario cuanto antes, además cuando lleguemos debemos celebrar por haber terminado exitosamente la investigación.

-Entendido!

El barco zarpo de inmediato con todos llevándolos nuevamente a su hogar, mientras que Asami miraba el bosque con una mirada triste, al ver que su tía había sido una de los herederos del síndrome de la malicia y de verla morir de una manera muy cruel, pero no quería pensar en eso mas que volver con los demás a celebrar que había terminado la pesadilla, pero una parte de ello termina aquí y ahora, veremos lo que sucede y sucederá en la actualidad.

El santuario, en la actualidad, 31 de diciembre.

Luego de haber terminado la caja musical y de haber almorzado, Asami e Isaco fueron a caminar por el santuario en compañía de Milo aun con las ropas de entrenamiento de invierno, quien se entero del secreto de ellas hace un año atrás (sin mencionar la identidad del falso patriarca) y casi le da ataques de nervios, pero lo comprendió y se mantuvo junto a su novia pasara lo que pasara, aunque Asami los miraba felices a pesar de todo, a lo que durante la caminata estuvo reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos, mientras susurraba a si misma para después ir sola hacia el, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-"Puede que me arrepienta de esto…". Isaco, tengo que volver al templo para revisar unas cosas y Milo, no la pierdas de vista.

-A la orden, capitán.

-De acuerdo Asami (iras a hablar con el, verdad?).

-(Si…la verdad no entiendo porque, pero siento que debo hacerlo…).

-(Ve y disfruta tu regalo amiga y como es un caso especial, toma esta rosa blanca, la necesitaras).

-(De acuerdo…gracias).

-Por cierto Isaco…estas libre esa noche?

-Bueno…si amor, porque?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Sin que Milo se diera cuenta, le dio una rosa blanca a Asami y se alejo de la pareja dirigiéndose hacia los doce templos, pero se puso su antifaz, debido a que no se sentía con el valor necesario para hablar con el. Nuevamente llegando a mitad del templo de Piscis hacia la recamara patriarcal, aun reflexionando acerca de ello, cuando llego a la entrada, no estaban los guardias, movió las puertas con cuidado para que nadie se enterara y entro sin problemas, busco en todos lados y no lo encontraba, hasta que escucho una risa en donde conducía hacia el balcón y fue a ver, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y nuevamente escucho la risa, pero parecía muy femenina, corrió un poco la cortina para que ver lo que pasaba y para que nadie la viera, dejándola impactada al ver la escena: Géminis aun con su atuendo de patriarca y divirtiéndose con las doncellas, sintió que todo se entornaba de negro nuevamente, la rosa blanca que sostenía y con fuerza empezó a apretarla, de la herida provocada por las espinas, salio de su mano unas gotas de sangre que tiñeron algunos pétalos de un color carmesí, fue una expresión de odio y de sentirse traicionada, su cosmos comenzó a descontrolarse como antes, provocando que las flores que estaban en los floreros se quemaran en un fuego negro y destruyo la copa llena de vino, Saga reacciono y sintió el cosmos detrás de la cortina, fuer directo allí pero no encontró nada mas que una rosa blanca medio teñida de sangre junto con unas gotas en el suelo y la recogió, pudo sentir que el cosmos que había quedado en la flor estaba llena de ira y supo de inmediato que Asami estaba ahí.

-Mi ángel…

Vio el rastro de las gotas de sangre que llevaban directo afuera de la recamara y fue rápido hacia la puerta para abrirla, el rastro seguía hasta las escaleras pero las gotas eran mas grandes que las anteriores, fue corriendo y las gotas poco a poco dibujaban un camino en donde la sangre caía en gran cantidad, hasta que la encontró casi llegando al templo, corrió para alcanzarla y le sujeto el brazo para verla, estaba pálida, frágil y temblando, aun tenia puesto el antifaz y se lo quito a la fuerza, viendo sus ojos rojizos y cansados aun saliendo pocas lagrimas, su herida ya estaba cerrada y comenzó a nevar.

-Suéltame…si crees que lo hago para llamar tu atención…estas muy equivocado… (Ya veo…sin darme cuenta, apreté con mucha fuerza las espinas…).

-No pensaba en eso…no quería lastimarte de esa forma…

-Lastimarme? No te hable por casi tres años porque no tenía el valor suficiente y ahora te diviertes con otras mujeres…déjame sola y vuelve con tu entupido harem…

-Acaso…estabas celosa?

-Yo no estaría celosa por nada…ahora déjame en paz y vete.

No le hizo caso y la acorralo a los pilares para que nadie los viera, se quito la mascara y el casco, le agarra con cuidado el mentón y la beso, con solo sentir sus labios con los suyos comenzaba a excitarlo y la abraza, provocando que su corazón latiera muy fuerte, los jadeos iban y venían, hasta que se calmo y lo miro de nuevo, estaban muy sonrojados.

-Lo admito...eres la primera mujer a la que he besado…y la primera que me ha enamorado…

-Pervertido…aun no entiendo…porque llegaste a gustarme…

-Te amo…ya no quiero esperar, quiero hacerte el amor…quiero hacerte mía.

No podía seguir conteniéndose, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarla, provocando que soltara unos pocos gemidos y se sonrojara.

-N-no puedo, te-tengo que hacer guardia…

-Que lo hagan los soldados, quiero que me abrases y no dejes de besarme, amarte es una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

-N-no seas idiota…nos pueden…ver…

-Descuida…esta noche no podré olvidar este momento.

Sin saber el porque de sus palabras y para sorpresa suya, la carga como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa.

-Esta noche? Momento? De que estas hablando?

Con solo guiñarle un ojo y sonrojándola por eso, utilizo la Otra Dimensión y entro junto con ella, mientras que Asami, aun confundida y sonrojada, hacia varias preguntas en su mente, haciendo que se ocasionara un desorden total.

-(Que quiso decir con eso? A donde me lleva? Hacer el amor? O sea…cuando dos personas tienen relaciones…COSA DE ADULTOS? Esto…ahora?).

El corazón de Asami, en vez de dar palpitaciones, parecía ser explosiones en cada segundo, llegando a los aposentos patriarcales y cayendo directo a la cama. El estaba encima de Asami e intercambiaron miradas, estaban muy sonrojados y no salía ni un solo sonido de sus labios, Saga decidió tomar la iniciativa: Comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, a cada beso y caricia comenzaban a excitarlos a los dos, tanto que Géminis fue el primero en sacarse la tunica y haciendo que Asami se sonrojara y se sintiera como un conejo indefenso apunto de ser devorado mientras este le comienza a besar el cuello.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, tan solo déjate llevar por mis besos y caricias.

Estaba temblando y por primera vez, se dejo llevar, permitiéndole despojarla de sus ropas con cuidado, haciendo que mirara a otro lado y dejándolo ver su cuerpo, que estaba con algunas cicatrices por batallas anteriores, pues en la parte baja de su espalda se podía ver una pequeña parte de cicatriz en forma de una flor carmesí, un mal recuerdo que no podía olvidarse.

-(Demonios…no puedo…pensar con claridad…en verdad…ya no puedo ocultarlo mas…).

Parecía que estaba siendo poseída por alguna influencia mientras se atrevía a poner sus manos en el torso que una vez vio por accidente hace años, y ahora pudo sentir como seria esta experiencia, poco a poco sus brazos rodearon la persona que pronto le quitaría su "Inocencia", intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y sus mentes estaban vacías sin mas que escuchar los latidos que retumbaban como un eco repetidamente.

-Ya no podía seguir estando…lejos de ti…te deseo, te quiero, te amo demasiado y te amo con locura…quiero ser tuyo y quiero que seas mía…

-En verdad…cada vez que te veo…siempre niego lo que siento por ti…ya no puedo ocultar tantos sentimientos…que tu me diste…

De su ojo derecho salio una pequeña lagrima, tantos años ocultando su corazón para no ser lastimada hizo que su corazón se sintiera calido, este le seca la lagrima y le besa la frente después de tanto tiempo, esta vez seria correspondido completamente y le dedica una sonrisa calida, en la noche de invierno donde caía una tranquila nevada blanca en donde podía ver entre sombras a dos personas que dos personas que se amaban entregándose una a la otra. A la mañana siguiente del nuevo año, el santuario estaba lleno de nieve y en los aposentos del patriarca, se podía ver a Saga y a Asami juntos en la cama desnudos, abrazados y acurrucados el uno al otro por el frío, mientras el despertaba al lado de ella, uno de sus deseos se había echo realidad: poder despertar en un día nevado al lado de Asami y tenerla entre sus brazos mientras le dedicaba un pequeño susurro a la propietaria de su corazón aun dormida.

-Feliz año…mi ángel azul.


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón si me tarde, la escuela me esta matando y es mi ultimo año T_T, bueno dejando eso aparte, aquí esta la parte dos, besos. (Por cierto, Evillious Chronicles y Saint Seiya no son míos)

Capitulo 11: La era sangrienta, posesión de la relojera, parte 2

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel entonces, Isaco y Asami habían desaparecido después de haber completado su misión pero solo un soldado, que fue a acompañarlas, volvió solo con las tiaras de sus armaduras, le reporto a Géminis que el ataque había sido una emboscada de las dríades y la explosión que se había creado había matado al grupo de atacantes dejando sus cuerpos como esqueletos pero después había aparecido una aura de luz y desapareció junto con ellas. Nadie, ni siquiera Afrodita ni Milo sabían en donde estaban, Géminis estaba muy deprimido y triste por la noticia, no había salido de los termales por 3 días cada semana, tanto su lado maligno y su lado benigno estaban muy mal mientras escuchaban la caja musical que Asami le había regalado aquel día.

-(La extraño...sin ella, conquistar la tierra ya no me importa...).

-Desearía haberla protegido...si no hubiera sido por mí, ella ya estaría aquí...quiero tenerla en mis brazos...perderme en ella...mi ángel...

Templo de Escorpio

El templo estaba muy silencioso y parecía que no había nadie rondando en ella, Milo estaba encerrado en su habitación y no salió desde entonces, había un bote de basura con muchas manzanas ya comidas y no lograba dormir, se quedo mirando el techo todo el tiempo, recordando los momentos que había pasado con Isaco, la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando le propuso ser su novia, sin ella, parecía que su vida era una rosa marchita en medio de todo un desierto.

-Sin ella...parezco un escorpión a punto de morir...

Templo de Piscis

Sin saber cómo, el cosmos de afrodita estaba muy descontrolado, ya que al saber la noticia de sus alumnas, lo dejo hasta los suelos y enfermo y pálido, Aioria cuidaba de el también sintiéndose mal por su amiga, Camus intentaba animar a su amigo pero también estaba triste por Isaco y Shura trataba de obligar a Saga a salir de los termales pero sin éxito, para ellos el santuario sin ellas, parecía escombros llenos de polvo. En la entrada del santuario, los guardias estaban hablando sobre los rumores de que los caballeros de reloj y águila mayor habían desaparecido, algunos pensaban que habían muerto en el combate, pero no había rastros de nada.

-Oíste acerca de los rumores? De las caballeros que desaparecieron en combate?

-Sí, el que las acompañaba estaba asustado y confundido, dicen que han muerto pero no han dejado ni un solo rastro en aquel lugar.

Todos estaban aun investigando sobre la desaparición, siguieron y siguieron, pero no hubo éxito alguno, porque no podían encontrarlas? Que era lo que faltaba? Tantas preguntas que no llevaban a ningún lado, tan solo él deseaba estar más tiempo con ella mientras escuchaba una y otra vez, recordando el día en que le confesó su amor con esa melodía.

1 de Enero en la mañana después de año nuevo.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Saga ya había despertado mientras veía a su ángel aun dormida en sus bazos, ya habían pasado trece años desde que vio por última vez aquel rostro lleno de tanta paz, pero ahora estaba muy cálido y tenía sus mejillas algo rosadas, acariciándolas y viendo que poco a poco Asami abría los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos marrones oscuros con sus ojos esmeralda, para después verla sonrojarse por eso y besarla para darle los buenos días.

-Buenos días, mi ángel.

-Bu-buenos días...S-Saga...h-hay algo que quiero darte.

-Qué es?

Asami extiende su brazo izquierdo y aparece un hoyo en el cual saca una caja de color marrón con decoraciones negras y con bordes blancos que tenía en el lado derecho una llave y se la da.

-Qu-quería dártelo ayer...la melodía que hice, es la melodía de...mi amor por ti...co-como sea... has lo que quieras...feliz año.

Verla tan sonrojada al darle la caja musical, también provoco que este se sonrojara y se lanzara hacia ella para besarla más, haciendo que su corazón de ambos enamorados explotara una y otra vez, viéndolo sonreír por el regalo.

-De todos los regalos que me habían dado, tus regalos son tan importantes para mí…gracias…eres la persona que amo tanto y jamás te dejaría ir.

Escucharlo decir esas palabras hacia que se sonrojara cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, nuevamente se recostaron debido a que aun tenían algo de sueño y le gustaba mucho ser abrazado por ella, ya se había vuelto uno con él mientras se imaginaba cómo reaccionarían sus padres acerca de esto, su cara parecía todo un poema dramático.

-Si mis padres se enteraran de esto, te vigilarían a cada segundo, sobre todo mi padre, el era muy celoso…

-Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, me daría muchos discursos acerca de cómo hacerte el amor cada noche…pero prefiero algo más apasionado contigo.

-A veces no sé quién es el más pervertido, tu o tu hermano…pero, puedes dejar de besarme el cuello? Anoche no dejaste de darme varias mordidas y chupones que ya perdí la cuenta.

-Tu piel es demasiado suave, igual cuando te bese por primera vez…

-En verdad…puede que no lo creas…pero ya mi corazón tiene un dueño, y es la persona que esta a mi lado.

No dejaba de besar su cuello lleno de mordedoras y chupones hasta que se detuvo y la miro nuevamente a los ojos, tenían un brillo que ella no conocía y no pudo evitar sonreírle y besarla de forma apasionada, sentir la calidez del uno al otro era como un sueño para ellos, el la amaba demasiado y no dejaría de amarla al igual que ella a el, pero el momento de la guerra estaba llegando y nada podía ser como antes.

Santuario, actualidad y horas de la noche.

Los guardias estaban de vigilancia y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en todo el lugar, el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas y con el brillo de de luna que poco a poco las nubes negras cubrían el cielo nocturno y se reunían en el templo de Libra que estaba siendo rodeada por una aura mágica y cósmica muy grande, pero muy débil y dentro del templo, salieron dos mujeres encapuchadas, una estaba en el suelo totalmente malherida y gotas de sangre salían de ella mientras que la otra, débil pero de pie, ayudo a la otra a levantarse.

-N-no puedo seguir…déjame…

-No digas eso! Tenemos que llegar a Escorpio, por favor no mueras, resiste por lo menos unos minutos!

Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, intentaron seguir caminando hasta llegar a la salida, pero fueron encontradas por los caballeros de Virgo y Escorpio, Shaka y Milo, quienes estaban cerca del Templo.

-Quiénes son ustedes al haber interrumpido en el Templo de Libra?

-Será mejor que respondan si no quieren morir.

Estaban acorraladas de la entrada hasta la salida, la mujer que estaba sosteniendo a su amiga comenzó a temblar y de repente a llorar, hasta que poco a poco Shaka logro saber de quienes eran los cosmos de las dos personas encapuchadas, hasta que se escucho un grito débil que poco a poco se volvió más fuerte pero estaba con un llanto que no logro controlar.

-Por favor…por favor…PORFAVOR SHAKA AYUDAME, POR FAVOR, ASAMI VA A MORIR!

-Esa voz…esos cosmos…no puede ser…

-Isaco! Asami!

Milo y Shaka fueron hacia ellas a su auxilio y cayeron de nuevo al suelo, Isaco se saco la capucha y estaba magullada, sucia, con rasguños, con heridas no graves, y asustada, llorando y con la armadura un poco rota y algo agrietada, se acurruco en el pecho de Milo, quien la abrazo con fuerza al saber que su novia estaba viva, pero al ver que Asami no corrió la misma suerte, Shaka y Milo estaban asustados al ver su estado: Estaba magullada y con heridas muy graves y profundas, su armadura estaba destruida y muy agrietada, tres apuñaladas alrededor de su estomago, dos apuñaladas en cada brazo y una en la pierna izquierda, estaba peor que Isaco, llena de tierra, de sangre y ya le estaba costando respirar, no podían creer que hubiera sobrevivido aun después de ser casi masacrada.

-Shaka, llévala de inmediato al templo de Acuario lo más pronto posible, Isaco y yo los alcanzaremos después.

-Resiste Asami, solo aguanta unos segundos.

Shaka corrió hacia la velocidad de la luz hacia el onceavo templo, quien por suerte encontró a Camus en el pasillo y pudo notar de inmediato el estado de Asami.

-Llevémosla a mi biblioteca ahora, puede que logremos salvarla.

Ambos caballeros fueron de inmediato a la biblioteca y dejaron a Asami sobre la mesa que estaba sin usar, La armadura se despojo de ella y estaba muy grave, trajo de inmediato unas herramientas extrañas que eran para hospitales y trajo algunas doncellas para que lo ayudaran, vivir o morir estaba ya en manos del caballero de acuario.

-Su poder de curación esta sellado…esto no es posible…Shaka, avísale al patriarca de inmediato, yo me encargare de Asami.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de que no muera…

El caballero del quinto templo se retiro y se apresuro a tele transportarse hacia la entrada de la recamara patriarcal que estaba con los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

-Caballero dorado, Shaka de virgo…

-Abran la puerta de inmediato, debo reportar de inmediato al patriarca, es un asunto de emergencia.

De inmediato abrieron y entro corriendo y se encontró con el patriarca con la cabeza abajo y con los brazos cruzados, su cosmos estaba muy descontrolado que todo estaba entornado en un aura oscura y melancólica, este levanta la cabeza y vio a Shaka arrodillado ante él, pero estaba algo agitado y un poco asustado.

-Que sucede Shaka? No estoy de humor.

-¡Patriarca!, esto es muy grave, los caballeros de plata, Asami de Reloj e Isaco de Águila Mayor han vuelto, pero Asami está en una situación muy delicada, Camus está atendiendo sus heridas pero no sabemos con certeza si podrá seguir viviendo.

Al escuchar la noticia se levanto de manera violenta del trono, su respiración estaba agitada y se sintió muy nervioso y desorientado, su ángel, la mujer que tanto amaba y deseaba proteger estaba vagando entre la vida y la muerte, deseaba ir corriendo lo más rápido posible e ir a verla, pero no podía dejar que sospecharan de él.

-¡Dile a Camus que haga todo para mantenerla viva, no me importa si tiene que hacer un trato con dios o con el diablo, no me importa lo que haga, debe mantenerla viva sea como sea!

Jamás había visto al patriarca tan alterado y tan nervioso, que se retiro al instante y espero a que las puertas se cerraran, no supo qué hacer más que secarse el casco y tirarlo mientras caía al suelo llorando y lamentándose, los dos ya no sabían que hacer más que esperar una respuesta.

-Asami…mi ángel…

Las horas pasaron y aun no hubo respuesta, eran las 3:00 AM y Camus aun seguía cerrando sus heridas, no podía creer que Asami podía soportar tantas apuñaladas y solo dos eran muy profundas que atravesaron su cuerpo, las herramientas que usaba eran de los hospitales de Levianta, Asami le enseño su uso y solamente confió en él para adquirir sus funciones.

Templo de Escorpio

Milo había llevado a Isaco a su habitación y logro calmarla atendiendo sus heridas, estaba muy confundida y perdida que nuevamente la abrazo para poder calmar un poco su llanto y tratar de saber que es lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila Isaco, todo esta bien ahora...Asami lograra mejorarse.

-Fue horrible…después de que...esa luz nos hizo desaparecer...aparecimos...en un lugar oscuro...lleno de esqueletos...después vimos...que estábamos en otra trampa...de las dríades...peleamos...peleamos, peleamos y peleamos sin descanso...pasaron los meses y peleábamos sin descanso...hasta que ya nos habíamos quedado sin cosmos y sin magia...me atacaron por sorpresa...y Asami...se interpuso...Fue atravesada por las raíces, todo es mi culpa! Lo hizo por protegerme y no pude hacer nada más que llevarla a mis espaldas y huir...todo es mi culpa.

No quería recordar nada de eso, pero el llanto y la culpa hacían que cada vez lo recordara, Milo puso su dedo índice en los labios de Isaco y la beso, haciendo que lograra cesar el llanto y tratando de animarla.

-Si Asami estuviera aquí, te diría que "no llores o sino preocuparas al maestro", ella es muy fuerte y siempre hace lo posible por ayudar a sus seres queridos, prefiere enfrentar los problemas en vez de huir de ellos...no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente…vayamos a Acuario, estoy seguro que ella querrá verte.

-S-si... (Papa, Athena...por favor, salven a Asami).

Tomados de la mano, van de camino hacia el onceavo templo lo más rápido posible, ya no podía imaginar a su maestro si una de ellas iba a morir o no, tan solo rogaba una y otra vez a su padre y a su diosa que salvaran a su mejor amiga. Ya en el templo de Acuario, vieron que todo estaba en silencio, fueron avanzando hasta entrar al pasillo y encontrándose con Camus con las manos húmedas junto con toallas manchadas con algo se sangre, Isaco se atrevió a preguntar pero aun estaba algo nerviosa.

-Camus, como esta Asami?

-Logre cerrar sus heridas gracias a las herramientas medicas de Levianta y logre quitar el cosmos que sellaba su poder de curación, pero aun esta algo delicada y necesita reposo absoluto por unos días, sugiero que la lleven al templo de Piscis y después hablen con el patriarca acerca de esto.

Haber escuchado la respuesta hizo que llorara nuevamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos, pero estaba feliz y aliviada al saber que su amiga estaba viva que Milo la abrazo y darle gracias a su amigo.

-Gracias Camus...en verdad, gracias...

-Gracias Camus, en verdad lograste salvar a Asami.

-Todo por los amigos...Lo más importante es que vayan a la biblioteca y la lleven hacia el templo.

Hicieron caso y acelerando el paso fueron a la biblioteca, en donde la encontraron llena de vendajes en todo el cuerpo, estaba dormida debido a anestesia que se le dio durante horas y Milo decidió llevarla con cuidado hacia Piscis. Ya llegando a la entrada, fueron directo a su habitación y al abrir la puerta vieron que estaba medio desordenada, pero la cama estaba impecable e Isaco ayuda a su novio a recostarla, cubriéndola con las sabanas ya que la noche era muy fría y se fueron dejándola sola para que pudiera descansar.

-Vendré a la mañana para ver como están, Afrodita volverá dentro de una semana, espero que no le de un ataque...pero por ahora dejémosla descansar, y tu también debes dormir, buenas noches Isaco.

-Si...gracias amor, buenas noches.

Nuevamente la beso para después despedirse y volver a su templo, le tocaba hacer guardia y recibiría una paliza por parte de su helado amigo si se enterara de eso, ya en el inconciente de Asami, pudo ver imágenes borrosas, no eran recuerdos, sino era nada mas que imágenes fragmentadas que eran al parecer, eran fragmentos del futuro y aunque no lo podía creer, había desarrollado la magia de su madre, "El sueño Púrpura", que mediante el sueño, se podía ver partes del futuro, pero al estar muy débil solo logro entender muy poco. Mientras que ella estaba en medio del mundo de los sueños, pudo sentir algo calido que había caído en su mano.

-(Lagrimas...quien esta...llorando?).

Gracias al poder de Némesis, podía curar sus heridas sin problemas y gracias a eso, comenzó a recuperarse y abrió los ojos muy lentamente mientras escuchaba el llanto silencioso de la persona que estaba al lado de ella, era Saga al lado de ella arrodillado y llorando, no pudo distinguir si estaba en su lado benigno o maligno, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era poder verlo otra vez y apenas podía elevar un poco la voz para que la escuchara.

-Sa...ga...

En sus repetidos sollozos logro escuchar a su ángel diciendo su nombre, ver esos ojos marrones oscuros encontrándose con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro y levanto su mano para poder secarle un poco aquellas lagrimas calidas y después acariciar su mejilla.

-No llores...sino, harás que...me ponga de mal humor...

-Asa-

No lo dejo terminar de hablar y se lanzo hacia a el para abrazarlo aun estando en un estado muy grave y frágil, pero no le importo, parecía raro para ella, pero extrañaba lo único que le importaba ahora, a el, sentirlo como muchas veces en los últimos trece años.

-Te dije...que no lloraras...me alegro...poder volver...a verte.

Escuchar esas palabras de la débil voz de su ángel hizo que correspondiera al abrazo, logro calmarlo y podían sentir la calidez del uno al otro haciendo que cayeran despacio a la cama, en donde hizo que Géminis se metiera en las sabanas y se quedara al lado de ella medio dormido, como si fuera un niño que había tenido una mala pesadilla y duerme en los brazos de su madre.

-Lamento...haberte preocupado.

-No me puedo imaginar un mundo en donde no estés...la culpa es mía por no haber sido precavido...

-No te culpes...mas de lo que estas...ahora intenta dormir, parece que te desvelaste estos últimos...meses...

-Por favor…no me dejes…no quiero perderte…

-Yo jamás…haría eso…por ahora…despreocúpate…Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...mi ángel.

Poco a poco ambos enamorados cierran los ojos adentrándose al mundo de los sueños, ya podrían seguir con sus vidas y hablando mas tarde de lo sucedido, pero ahora solo querían descansar y estar juntos al menos un tiempo mas, pero lo peor estaba a punto de venir. Ya en la mañana, Milo se había despertado y se levanto medio mareado debido a lo de anoche, tan preocupado por su novia, hacer guardia y apenas logro cerrar los parpados, vio el reloj y eran las 9:00 de la mañana, tan poco tiempo para descansar y soltó un profundo suspiro, pero no le importo y se fue directo hace el templo de Piscis, preguntándose como estarían ellas después de todo lo que paso.

-(Isaco…debió haber sido un infierno para ellas estar tanto tiempo peleando, Asami logro sobrevivir, pero aun no superan lo que paso en la tragedia…Bien, basta de desánimos, hoy mismo iré a animarlas y pedirle al patriarca que les de por lo menos unos días de descanso).

Templo de Piscis.

Isaco despierta algo dormida después de lo que había pasado, se levanta ya relajada y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios sale de su habitación caminando con mucha energía hacia la cocina, saca de la alacena las tazas de Asami y de ella.

-(Me pregunto si Asami esta despierta, con el poder de Némesis puede curarse…mejor iré a preguntarle que querrá desayunar).

Dejando las tazas en la mesa, se dirige a la habitación de Asami para preguntarle que quería desayunar. En la habitación de esta, aun se encontraba durmiendo al lado de Saga, pues ambos estaban muy cansados y este aun estaba dormido en los brazos de ella, ella despierta muy tranquilamente mientras lo veía a el, aun con un rostro muy tierno para ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-(Por un demonio, se ve tan tierno con ese rostro de dormido…aun esta muy cansado, creo que será mejor que tenga un día libre…o tal vez tres…pero, creo que había sentido esa calidez antes).

Aun con la mano vendada, acaricio tranquilamente las mejillas de su amor dormido, aun seguían muy calidas y suaves desde que lo conoció, mientras ella comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace 15 años antes de todo hubiera ocurrido.

Flashback.

Ciudad de Levianta, invierno, 15 años antes.

Era un día nublado y como todos los días del año, estaba nevando lentamente como si una lluvia blanca y pura se tratase, una Asami de tres años y medio, iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad tomada de la mano con su madre, Eli Clockworker.

-Mama, a donde vamos?

-Iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos nuestros, la familia Eldoh.

-Te refieres a el señor Allen y la señora Michaela?

-Si, pero tampoco olvides a la pequeña Isaco.

-La bebe Isaco? Si, ya tiene dos años, podrá ser mi amiga?

-Si hija, nos quedaremos unos minutos y después volveremos a casa a ayudar a tu padre.

-Si.

-Jejeje.

Madre e hija se querían mucho y eran muy parecidas físicamente pero tenían pequeñas diferencias, Eli tiene el cabello rubio y largo hasta sobrepasar la cintura con dos mechones cortos junto con un flequillo recto, además de tener buen cuerpo, iban de camino hacia la casa de la familia Eldoh hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda de hierbas para te. Mientras Asami esperaba a su madre, vio a un adolescente un poco distanciado de otras personas, tenia puesta una armadura de un brillo dorado con una capa blanca y eso le llamo la atención, nunca los había visto y al parecer lo vio tiritar de frío.

-(De seguro que se olvido una bufanda, bueno, será mejor hacer algo).

Aprovechando de que su madre estuviera viendo la calidad del te negro debido a que era su favorito, se fue directo hacia aquel adolescente de la armadura dorada. Este no dejaba de tiritar de frío por haberse olvidado traer un abrigo mientras veía como caía la nieve y sin darse cuenta, vio a una niña frente el, tenia cabello corto marrón oscuro hasta el cuello con la típica vestimenta de los niños leviantanos, una tunica larga de color marrón con bordes del mismo color pero mas oscuros con mangas largas hasta la mitad de las manos con botas negras y una bufanda de lana gris oscura, con una sonrisa se inclino para estar mas o menos a la altura de ella mientras le preguntaba.

-Oye, no tienes frío? A pesar de llevar esa armadura y esa capa estas tiritando.

-Descuida pequeña, no tengo tanto frío.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó un profundo suspiro, a lo que después lo miro seriamente y le agarro las mejillas sin lastimarlo para poder regañarlo.

-Tonto, si mientes nadie te creerá.

Sin creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo regañado por una niña que tenía casi el comportamiento de una adolescente, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver su rostro: sus labios parecían suaves, sus mejillas rojizas por el calor de la bufanda y sus ojos marrón oscuro provocaban que su corazón diera pequeños golpes que poco a poco se notaba un sonrojo, Asami dejo sus mejillas y decidió quitarse su bufanda.

-Si tienes frío no dudes en pedir algo de abrigo, te daré mi bufanda y más te vale que la cuides, porque a pesar de tener otra igual, esta siempre fue mi favorita.

-Pe-pero-

-Nada de excusas.

No pudo seguir hablando y dejo que le pusiera la bufanda alrededor de su cuello para después acomodársela, después de habérsela puesto, saca de su manga derecha de la tunica otra bufanda igual a la suya, acomodándosela a su gusto y lo miro hacia los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Ya estamos a mano, por cierto, tienes lindos ojos esmeralda…me tengo que ir, mama pronto se desocupara, nos vemos.

Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que sintió un pequeño estirón de su tunica y volteo para verlo sonrojado, parecía que quería decirle algo.

-Espera, por favor…dime tu nombre.

-Asami…Asami Clockworker, tengo que irme, adiós.

No podía seguir esperando y tenia que irse, parecía que sin saber como, se había enamorado de ella a primera vista. Viendo como ella entraba aquella tienda y volviendo a ponerse de pie, recordó el momento que la vio sonreír junto con la nieve blanca que caía, aun sonrojado levanto la mirada hacia el cielo nublado mientras salían unos rayos de luz sin que la nieve se detuviera, dijo en susurro unas cuantas palabras mientras recordaba la sonrisa de la pequeña joven que le robo el corazón.

-Nos volveremos a ver…mi ángel azul.

Fin del Flashback.

Al ver ese recuerdo de su niñez, comenzó a sonreír y sentirse nostálgica al saber que el adolescente que le había dado su bufanda, era el hombre que estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-(15 años y no ha cambiado en nada…en verdad eres un pequeño tonto al que amo tanto).

No pudo evitarlo y le aparto los cabellos que estaban en su frente y le dio un beso tierno, nunca se había sentido así con el pero por primera vez, estaba muy feliz de haberlo conocido y se convirtiera en alguien importante para ella, pero el ambiente se interrumpió mientras Isaco abría la puerta despacio.

-Oye Asami, estas despierta? Quería preguntarte si querías algo para desayu-…

Para prevenir cualquier sonido, Asami le indica con el dedo índice que no hiciera ruido alguno.

-Shhh, esta durmiendo y no te gustara verlo en su otro yo, dame te de hierbas con algunos biscochos y por las dudas prepara un te para Milo.

-O-OK, pero como…

-Luego te explico todo, por ahora tengo que asegurarme que nadie lo vea.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, cierra la puerta despacio y sin provocar ningún ruido, deja a la pareja a solas y Asami voltea para verlo aun dormido, haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

-(Se ve como un niño que esta disfrutando de un dulce sueño, pero…que estará soñando?).

La duda comenzó a invadir su mente, nunca se había preguntado que clases de sueños tenía su enamorado, acerco su mano para poder ver que soñaba pero la alejo de inmediato al saber que no debía ver sus sueños, ya que la ultima vez que vio los sueños de alguien, fueron los de su maestro, de Isaco y de Milo por accidente y eso le trajo bastantes problemas, y eso que la primera persona fue su padre haciendo que se sonrojara y sacudiera su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder olvidar eso, ya que sin darse cuenta, siente que alguien la abraza por detrás y voltea al ver que ya había despertado y aun estaba algo triste, comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy mimosa haciendo que Asami se volteara para abrazarlo y le sonriera de una forma muy calida.

-Buenos días, tontito.

-Buenos días… mi amado ángel.

-Saga…quería preguntarte algo…

-Que cosa?

-Bueno…recuerdas cuando te di mi bufanda favorita hace 15 años?

Reacciono al escucharla decir esas palabras, la miro directamente a los ojos y comenzó a llorar, a lo que Asami, sin entender el porque, hizo hacerlo llorar nuevamente y tratando de calmarlo, la abraza con fuerza mientras se desahogaba en su hombro.

-O-oye! No quería hacerte-

-Estoy feliz…

-Eh?

-Estoy feliz…no olvidaste el día en que nos conocimos…

-Me alegro…haberte conocido (Ha pasado mucho tiempo…desde la ultima vez que sentí aquella calidez…puede que esta sea…la ultima vez que sienta esta calidez).

Sin darse cuenta mediante sus pensamientos, vio como poco a poco Géminis acercaba sus labios a los de ella para terminar en un beso, parecía que necesitaban sentir el contacto de ambos labios y no pudo evitar acariciarla, tantos meses sin verla o sentirla hacia que cada vez se excitara y volvieran a la cama provocando que ella solo se dejara llevar como la ultima vez, haciendo que le sacara poco a poco los vendajes y dejando que viera su cuerpo aun con algunas heridas cicatrizadas que poco a poco se estaban cerrando mas provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Sa…Saga…

-Déjame curar tus heridas…déjame llenar el vacío que provocaron estos meses…sin verte.

Estando en la cocina, Isaco podía escuchar lo que estaban haciendo, provocando que la joven se incendiara las mejillas tras escuchar los sonidos de la pareja, pero si alguien sospechaba que estaban haciendo la matarían de cualquier forma y eso le traería varios problemas.

-(Saga es muy ruidoso…Al menos Milo si sabe como mantenerse callado cuando lo hacemos…).

Mientras seguía preparando el agua, se quedo pensando en o que había pasado antes de que Asami y ella fueran a esa misión, la hizo sentir un poco triste al saber que el tiempo se estaba acabando, ya habían regresado y dentro de poco tendrían que volver a irse, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron gracias a que Asami salio de la habitación aun con vendajes en el cuerpo y teniendo puesto aun el pijama, mira a su amiga algo preocupada y se acerca a ella para preguntarle.

-Que pasa Isaco?

-Nada Asami…es solo…bueno…

-Es porque se acaba el tiempo?

-Si…

-Puede que esta sea la última vez que tengamos unos días libres y sea nuestros últimos días en el santuario…pero hasta entonces aprovechemos lo que nos queda si?

-Si…y Saga?

-Lo deje dormir en mi habitación, por suerte puse un encantamiento para que nadie notara su cosmos o se de cuenta de que esta aquí, estará bien.

-Mejor terminare el te y mi bichito estará por venir, además le prepare su bocadillo favorito.

-Adivinare: Biscochos de manzana.

-Si!

-Alguien dijo mi nombre?

-Amor!

-hola chicas.

-Hola Milo.

Sintiéndose feliz de poder volver a ver a su amado bicho, fue corriendo a abrazarlo para terminar ambos tortolos en el suelo felices mientras que Asami no dejaba de reírse y los tres comenzaron a desayunar como si lo peor hubiera quedado en el pasado, pero sabia que estas risas pronto se iban a acabar y esos probablemente serian sus únicos recuerdos que tuvo antes de que todo se tiñera con la oscuridad y las llamas del infierno.

Levianta, el Bosque de Held.

El bosque del mal, el lugar en donde comenzó todo, el hogar de los espíritus del bosque, todos estos nombres daban honor a los misterios que guardaban su origen y lo que había dentro de el. En lo más profundo del bosque, se encontraba un edificio que parecía abandonado junto con una torre del reloj que no funcionaba y un cementerio que protegía la entrada de dicho lugar, dentro del edificio se podía ver un sala del tribunal donde se llevaban a cabo los juicios, se encontraban ocho personas sentadas en cada lugar de la sala, hablando sobre el comienzo de todo y lo que iba a suceder.

-Eris esta por despertar, esas raíces secas que llama su ejército son tan débiles…no son rivales ni para nosotros, incluso esos caballeros de Athena…

-Eve, no, Tristeza, no subestimes el ejército de ambos bandos y sus diosas, debemos ser precavidos y no tener ninguna baja en nuestro ejercito, el ejercito inmortal que estuvo dormido desde la era mitológica…El ejercito del mal, Evillious.

Eve, la pecadora original y reencarno como el demonio de la tristeza, el octavo pecado y líder del ejercito Evillious, una mujer joven entre los veinte años de piel blanca, ojos grisescos y el cabello corto entre la de color rojo fuerte con un antifaz que le cubría solamente el ojo derecho, llevando una tunica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo mostrando las manos cubiertas con una protección, hablando con una sonrisa maliciosa con su compañero acerca de la nueva guerra.

-Sabes muy bien que aunque nuestros sirvientes nunca podrán morir debido a que este edificio es el nido de los demonios, es como si quisieras algo a cambio de esta guerra Kyle, o debería decir, demonio de la Codicia, Mammon.

Kyle, el contenedor del pecado de la codicia conocido como Mammon y el sexto pecado en despertar. Debido a que reside en el cuerpo de Kyle, es la apariencia de un joven entre los veinticuatro años de piel trigueña, ojos azules profundos que estaban cubiertos con un antifaz azul grisesco, cabello color azul intenso desmechado llevando la vestimenta de un sacerdote de Levianta de color azul oscuro con pantalones marrones mientras en sus manos llevaba consigo una libreta de color antiguo junto con una cuchara azulenca mientras otra persona se acercaba a los presentes para calmarlos.

-Vamos chicos no se peleen, saben que tarde o temprano los enemigos terminaran en mi estomago y claro, están invitados a mi fiesta.

-Sabes que no soy alguien que, de comer cadáveres como tu y prefiero comer vegetales y frutas Banica, no, pecado de la Gula, Belcebú.

Banica, Contenedor del pecado de la gula llamado Belcebú y el tercer pecado en despertar. Es de aspecto joven entre los veinte años al igual que Eve de piel blanquecina, ojos cafés claros cubiertos con un antifaz rojo sangre y cabello corto vestida con un vestido elegante rojo con un corset negro de hombros descubiertos mientras que en la mitad de los brazos caían las mangas del vestido, llevando en el cuello un collar negro acompañado de una esmeralda sosteniendo en una de sus manos una copa medio llena de sangre mientras otras cuatro personas se acercaban a ellos uniéndoseles a la charla.

-Desde que fuimos creados ustedes tres no dejan de discutir desde la era mitológica, tarde o temprano les saldrán arrugas y saben que eso los harán más viejos y no podrán casarse.

-Kayo-es decir, pecado de la Envidia, Leviatán, la que más se preocupa por la apariencia y el matrimonio eres tú…

-Hermana por favor, sabes que ella no tolera eso…

-Hermano, sabes que ella nunca logro tener un marido y mucho menos un novio.

-Rilliane, Remy, o debería decir gemelos del pecado de la Soberbia, Lucifer, son tan orgullosos que ni siquiera están a mi nivel de belleza y la pareja debe ser como las hojas de una tijera para ser un buen matrimonio.

-Oigan, no se ustedes pero escucharlos discutir de algo tan entupido y que no esta en nuestros planes es tan molesto que no me dejan dormir hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla.

-Acaso quieres pelear Avadan? O mejor, pecado de la Pereza, Belfegor.

Kayo es el contenedor del pecado de la envidia y el quinto pecado en despertar. Mujer de cabello largo que llega hasta sobrepasar la cintura de color rosado pálido de ojos de color cielo y antifaz del mismo color que su cabello, vistiendo un kinomo rojo con un obi verde mientras llevaba en su cabello una horquilla amarilla, en sus manos llevaba un par de tijeras. Rilliane y Remy son los contenedores de la codicia y es el cuarto en despertar, son gemelos entre la edad de la pubertad de cabellos rubios (Remy lo tiene corto y Rilliane lo tiene largo) de ojos color verde pálido y piel blanca con ropa casual blanca llevando cuatro pequeños espejos en sus manos. Avadan es el contenedor del pecado de la pereza y el séptimo pecado en despertar. Tiene la apariencia de un niño de doce años de cabello medio largo entre el cuello desordenado de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos, de piel trigueña vestido de pijama mientras sostenía en sus brazos un muñeco de cuerdas de madera.

-OK chicos, suficiente. Aun los otros no han llegado, Ira y Lujuria tuvieron problemas para llevar a cabo su misión, sean pacientes y esperen.

-Descuida Eve, ya no hay necesidad de esperar…

-El tiempo en que terminemos con esta era sangrienta y destruyamos este mundo corrompido por el deseo de la humanidad, podremos crear la utopia que tanto ha deseado el señor Adam…

Dos sombras entraban hacia la sala en donde poco a poco la luz de la luna que rodeaba a los presentes envolvían las sombras mostrando su verdadera apariencia: eran Asami e Isaco llevando sus ropas de leviantanas diseñadas por ellas mismas, pero lo que tenían diferente era el color de sus cabellos, que sin saber como, se entornaron de un color blanco transparente como la luna y cada una llevaba un objeto en sus manos: Isaco tenia la katana y Asami tenia una llave negra verdosa mientras que en su otra mano llevaba una caja musical negra.

-Némesis, Sateriasis, sean bienvenidos a casa.

-Gracias, pero ahora solo queremos que nos llamen por nuestros nombres verdaderos…

-Nadie debe interferir o entrometerse en el proyecto…

-Bien…sean bienvenidos a casa, primer pecado, la Ira: Satán; y segundo pecado, Lujuria: Asmodeo.

-Hemos vuelto…hermanos y hermanas…

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras aun sostenían esas miradas serias y sin sentimiento alguno, mientras Eve se levanta soltando una risa enloquecida satisfactoria elevando sus brazos hacia la luna, recordando aquella profecía que se repetía desde la era mitológica hasta esta era.

-Lu Li La Lu Li La es la canción resonante...

-Una patética canción con los colores del tiempo…

-Brillando en el cielo la hermosa luna…De la espada florece una hermosa flor…De la semilla florece una hermosa copa…

-Bajo la luna llena fue pulido…La piedra se convirtió en un espejo de cuatro piezas…Brillando junto con un frasco…

-Una cuchilla se sumerge por error en el manantial…Un manantial del color de la sangre…Dirigido a aquellos con el color de la sangre…

-La muñeca se mueve con el viento invisible, la cuchara excava en la tierra invisible…

-Todos estaban allí en ese entonces…

-Finalmente regresan, regresan al bosque…Junto con una gran cantidad de Ira.

Una noche de luna llena, el camino en donde las flores caen vuelve a cerrarse, la niebla oculta todo rastro de huellas y el llanto del bosque no deja escuchar otro sonido…ya que en lo mas profundo en donde la maldad se esparcía en todo el continente, sabían la verdad…

Japon, Mansión Kido.

El clima se había vuelto algo inestable durante las últimas semanas, el cielo parecía que estaba pintado en una combinación de gris oscuro claro con algunos toques de color blanco, como si el color se hubiera borrado por completo. En una habitación con un escritorio y un sillón cómodo, se encontraba Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena, mira preocupada el cielo mientras comenzaba a abrir una carta que tenia el símbolo de un clavel rojo que tenia escrito en el costado de la carta "_Para la señorita Saori_", la fecha en que se escribió fue hace tres semanas, al abrirla vio que había una pequeña llave de color Blanco transparente, a lo que algo sorprendida decide leer la carta.

-Una llave…esto es de…

"_Señorita Saori Kido: Se que tal vez no me conozca y se preguntara quien soy y porque le envío esta llave, soy Asami Clockworker, pero también soy el caballero femenino de Reloj y hablo también de parte de mi amiga Isaco Eldoh, de Águila Mayor. La llave que tiene ahora en sus manos, es la llave de la puerta hacia el Jardín Celestial y como sabrá, el maestro del Jardín Celestial aun no ha reencarnado y temo que alguien pueda usarla para propósitos peligrosos, desgraciadamente Isaco y yo poseemos en nuestras almas el pecado de la Ira y la Lujuria, uno de los siete pecados capitales. El octavo pecado a despertado y me temo que no podremos ayudarla, ella necesitara a los dioses de los cuatro pilares para llevar a cabo la destrucción de la tierra y solamente elegirá a uno de los cuatro para entregarle la llave y crear la utopia deseada por Adam, probablemente me la entreguen a mi y destruya todo porque cada dios de cada pilar posee un distinto final, en otras palabras, como terminara la tierra después de la guerra que se esta aproximando. Se que usted es la reencarnación de Athena que Aioros salvo hace trece años, en verdad me siento aliviada de que este a salvo porque tengo la esperanza de que usted podrá salvar este mundo._

_Desde la era mitológica, los cuatro dioses, el maestro del Jardín Celestial y el dios Held ayudaron a Gea a crear este mundo, claro que ellos le dieron a los humanos un lapso de tiempo para que la maldad desapareciera, debido a eso, deberían pasar por el Ultimo Juicio, en donde se debía elegir un dios que decididita el final de la tierra, no hay forma de evitar este peligro._

_El maestro del Cementerio traerá la "muerte", todos terminaran en su estomago._

_El maestro de la Corte traerá el "juicio", todos recibirán una sentencia._

_El maestro del Jardín Infernal traerá el "infierno", nadie recibirá el perdón en la eternidad._

_El maestro del Jardín Celestial traerá la "redención", donde nos conducirá hacia la utopia._

_En verdad lamentamos mucho no poder decirle todo acerca de lo que están tramando y es probable que nos manipulen para pelear en su contra, si se encuentra con el patriarca, por favor no le diga en donde estoy y pase lo que pase, no me entregue la llave..._

_Atte: Asami Clockworker e Isaco Eldoh._

-La historia ya no esta en manos de dios y el diablo…ahora vaga con toda libertad…si ellos aun siguieran vivos en esta tierra, probablemente suspirarían…pero lo que más les preocupaba era el deseo de la humanidad…

Viendo el cielo a través de las ventanas y como el viento golpeaba con fuerza las hojas de los árboles y se dejaban llevar por la corriente, el momento de saber la verdad estaba por llegar.

-Asami, Isaco…

-Señorita Saori, ya es hora de ir al coliseo.

-Ya voy, Tatsumi…

Tarde o temprano el mundo deberá pasar por el peor de todos los castigos, el Ultimo Juicio, donde se llevaría a cabo la decisión de los dioses de los cuatro pilares de convertir la tierra en el cielo o en el infierno….Tal vez sea el inevitable destino, o tal vez un distorsionado fin irregulado…escapar de el es imposible, ya que el castigo será igual para todos.


End file.
